Survival of the fittest
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sequel to AIFITGCL. Voldemort is finally gone, but now Harry has made a new enemy, who is possibly even more dangerous than Voldemort. Combine that danger with new revelations about the past, new additions to the family and ex friends out for revenge and Harry will have anything but a calm year. Will he manage to survive another threat? Slash, MPreg, other warnings in story
1. Chapter 1: Holiday

**Author's note: So yeah, after a long time, this is finally the first chapter of the sequel of All is fair in the game called love. Now at first I would have waited until I had completed the story to start posting it, but the poll made it clear that most of my readers rather wanted to wait a bit between two updates than waiting for a long while until it was finished.**

**So yeah, updates won't be frequent because I'm busy with university, but I'll try to update every two to three weeks.**

**Now, in this sequel the main villain will be Dumbledore of course. There will also be Weasley bashing (more specifically Molly, Ron and a bit of Ginny). This fic will also CONTAIN MPREG! Exactly how Harry will be able to get pregnant will be revealed later on in the story. If some of the readers however want to try and see if they can guess the reason, I can give the clue that it is tied to something that happened to Draco at the end of AIFITGCL. This fic will also contain violence, angst and drama (because no story of mine would be complete without angst - I don't know what's wrong with me, but angst seems to go easier for me than fluff *sweatdrops*)**

**Warnings: implied lemon (so nothing explicit), a bit of suspense, some foul language and the danger of the chapter not edited yet by anyone but me. So sorry for any possible mistakes you might find. I'll try to have this chapter edited as soon as possible. **

**! The unedited version of the chapters will appear on adultfanfiction dot net as well, under the name Sasunarufan13 for anyone who is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the start of this sequel :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Holiday_

_16th of July_

The sun was burning on their skin and the small gust of wind did nothing to cool them off. Only the slippers they wore, prevented their feet from getting burned on the hot sand.

"What do you think of this spot?" Sirius asked and shifted the basket with refreshments and food from one arm to the other. His eyes were already trained on the sea, his face displaying his eagerness to take a good dive in the refreshing water. His blue T-shirt was already sticking to his back and he couldn't wait to get rid of the sweaty shirt.

"What does it matter? This entire beach side belongs to you now," a dark voice replied snidely.

"Aw, is little Snivellus jealous?" Sirius taunted smirking.

"Padfoot, behave. They are our guests," Remus ordered with a stern gaze. "Now put that basket down, place the sunscreen and lay down the towels on the sand."

"Looks like the dog is collared," Snape smirked when Sirius did what he was told to.

Sirius rose up with narrowed eyes and opened his mouth to deliver a sharp retort, but was interrupted by Lucius.

"Severus, we are here as their guests," he reminded his scowling lover. "Do try to keep your comments to a minimum."

"Yes, this is a holiday after all," Narcissa chimed in, adjusting her hat to protect her eyes against the sun.

Even though she and Lucius were no longer together, she didn't seem to mind living together with her ex and his lover. As a matter of fact, she seemed to take delight in teasing them whenever the opportunity arose.

"What do you think, cub? Is this place good?" Remus asked smiling.

The dark haired boy, who had been staring at the sea with a contemplative face, startled and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, this is good," Harry replied, his green eyes shifting to look at the sea again.

Remus and Sirius shared a concerned look.

Ever since the school year ended, Harry had a closed off look on his face. It wasn't hard to find the cause of his stress: Dumbledore and the Weasley clan.

Getting rid of the biggest threat to wizard kind had gained Harry an, if possible, bigger enemy. Even knowing he couldn't trust Dumbledore hadn't prepared the young man for the shock of almost getting killed by the same man his parents had trusted.

Aurors over the whole world were informed to search for the ex Headmaster, but so far they had nothing. Wherever Dumbledore was hiding now, it was somewhere inconspicuous.

At first, the Minister had appointed four Aurors to stay by Harry's side twenty-four/seven, but Harry had quickly made clear that the Minister wouldn't like the outcome of what would happen if the Aurors stayed. They had compromised: the Aurors would only be called in when Harry visited busy places to avoid him getting kidnapped and the rest of the time his family, friends and pets had to watch over him. It made Harry feel as if he was a small child, incapable of defending himself, but he had no other option.

For the time being, Harry tried to ignore the threat of Dumbledore and enjoy his Voldemort free life – which proved to be far more difficult than expected.

Molly and Ron Weasley had never forgiven him for Percy's death. Deaf to the truth of Percy aiding the Death Eaters, they made it their job to slander Harry's name in the press, together with the rest of his family and the Malfoys. Weeks ago, they had tried to put Harry on trial for murder (ignoring the fact that it had been Sirius who had killed Percy to defend his godson) but the Minister had quickly intervened, providing evidence that Percy had helped Voldemort and that his murder had happened out of defence.

Molly and Ron hadn't taken the news lightly and had turned more vicious in their attacks to indiscriminate Harry in the press.

They had tried to get him in Azkaban for using Dark magic, but because almost everybody had to use Dark magic to survive the war, their protest was filed and afterwards disappeared in the large basement of the building.

If Ron's behaviour during the school year hadn't been enough of a clue to let Harry know their friendship was dead, these attacks finally convinced him. It was depressing and heart breaking to realize that their friendship of five years wasn't enough for the ginger haired boy to stay by his side.

Thankfully not all Weasleys had joined the attack. Arthur had divorced his wife after her first public attack and the twins and the two eldest sons had sent a letter and paid a visit to Harry, giving their support.

Ginny had sent a letter too, but unfortunately for her, Draco had intercepted the letter and had destroyed it before Harry had had the chance to read it. This action had annoyed Harry greatly, but Draco had managed to distract him quite effectively.

Hermione had apologized after the funerals and had quickly scurried away before Harry was able to utter a word. That had probably been a good idea, because he still had no clue as to what to do with her. He wondered if there would ever come a time where he would be able to talk to her, without remembering how she had abandoned him.

After the first two weeks of owls bombarding Grimmauld Place asking for more interviews with Harry and people on the street eyeing him warily, some even fearfully, Sirius had shipped his family, the Malfoys and a very reluctant Snape off to the vacation home James had left him to make sure they would have a calm summer without any interruptions.

Well, as calm as it could get with Sirius and Snape in constant near vicinity.

"Why again did you drag me to this god forsaken hellhole?" Snape glared when Lucius beckoned him to sit down on the blanket beneath the sunscreen.

"Because you need to relax once in a while. Oh, and I so do enjoy seeing you suffer by sharing a house with Gryffindors," Lucius deadpanned.

Snape's glare intensified tenfold when Narcissa chuckled softly and if Lucius hadn't been used to receiving that glare on a daily basis, he would have cowered in fear. As it was, he merely handed a cold Butterbeer to his lover and Narcissa before leaning back in his beach chair.

"What do you think of swimming?" Draco suggested to Harry and folded his T-shirt, leaving him in dark green swimming trunks.

A blond eyebrow rose up when he received no reply from his boyfriend and he looked questionably at Sirius and Remus, who shrugged helplessly.

Draco huffed and quickly grabbed his wand and spelled Harry's blue T-shirt away.

"What the …?!" Harry exclaimed when he was suddenly lifted and put over a shoulder. "Let me down, you git!" he protested and smacked Draco's back, reddening the skin in the progress.

"Not before we're in the water," Draco told him calmly and proceeded to the water with a heavily protesting Harry over his shoulder. His yelling was abruptly cut off when Draco threw him in the cool water, making him splutter instead.

Ruby and Garin briefly looked up when they heard the splash, but laid back down on the sand that was especially cooled for them. Sapphire blinked sleepily, before curling up in a furry ball and falling asleep again.

Sirius cocked his head to the right and watched amused how his godson had taken to dunk the young Malfoy, making the blond splutter this time.

"If I had known that only a good dunking was needed to break through Harry's shell, I would have done it weeks ago," he commented dryly.

Remus snorted. "You can't blame him for feeling down after everything that happened to him," he replied, frowning.

"Is he still pining for that idiotic redhead and that know-it-all?" Snape sneered, his disgust for those particular Gryffindors clearly visible on his face.

"I suspect he's just mourning the definite ending of their friendship," Remus muttered and pushed back a piece of his grey brown hair behind his ear. "You can't blame him for doing that."

"I thought he had given up on them during the school year?" Lucius questioned.

"He probably was subconsciously wishing for those two to come around and accept him as a Slytherin and as friend of Draco," Remus sighed.

Sirius snorted and took a swig of his Butterbeer. "That would only happen when it snows in hell."

"About that," Narcissa suddenly spoke up. "Was the ritual successful?"

Snape shook his head. "No, if anything, it seems the ritual only made matters worse. The animosity between the Houses escalated when Potter was dropped in Slytherin. I doubt things will change for the better when the school year starts again."

"Do you think the students will try to attack Harry?" she asked worriedly.

Only two minutes after Draco had officially introduced Harry to his mother, she had hugged the young man and had enclosed him in her heart. It didn't take long for her to consider Harry as her own son. That had made Draco glowing with pride of course. He was very happy to have his boyfriend interacting with his mother as if she was his own. Narcissa was just happy that her son had found someone he was happy with and that she had someone else to dote on.

"If Weasley succeeds in her attacks, then you can count on the students trying to attack Potter. It isn't as if they are smart enough to think on their own," Snape answered curtly.

"Not all students are idiots, Severus," Remus frowned.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sirius who came to Snape's defence. "Sadly enough I have to agree with Snivellus," he muttered, grimacing. "They already tried to attack Harry last year and the Weasleys hadn't started their attacks then. Harry will have anything but a calm year."

"What about Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked, wrinkling her nose delicately. "Will Harry be safe in Hogwarts?"

"Minerva and Flitwick created a new mass of spells that enclose both the school and the surrounding areas up to fifty miles," Remus explained. "If Dumbledore is in range of the net, Minerva will be notified immediately."

"Will that be enough?" she asked sceptically. "I'm loathe to admit it but that man isn't weak. The Dark Lord had a reason to fear him and he wasn't weak either. Who is to say he won't be able to destroy the net?"

"I doubt he'll be able to destroy it completely," Snape replied. "That cat received help from Slytherin and the castle. They used ancient magic. Even if the old man manages to create a gap in the shield, we would know it immediately."

When Narcissa still looked unconvinced, Lucius said, "I spoke with the Headmistress at the end of June and she and I agreed that the dorms won't be a safe place for Harry. We do not know how many people will be influenced by that Weasley woman, so young Harry will get a room of his own, close to Severus' quarters. Only the ones he trusts will be able to find the room."

"Well, that does sound like a good solution," she admitted. "Does Harry know of his new living arrangements?"

"No, I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him yet," Lucius replied and casted a Cooling charm around them when the air grew too hot.

Sirius stopped caressing Ruby's back which caused the full grown lion to look up and growl in protest. He grimaced and resumed the stroking. "I take it Blondie hasn't been informed yet either then?" he asked lightly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about my son, then no, he doesn't know it yet."

"Oh, Blondie is going to be pissed off," Sirius grinned widely, already imagining Draco in a fit of rage. It would serve him right; that obnoxious possessive brat.

"Dog, did you know Draco has unpacked his suitcases in Potter's bedroom this morning?" Snape smirked. "I believe he's planning to stay with Potter during the night," he continued, enjoying the rapidly increasing red face of Sirius.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Both boys looked at the beach when they heard the shriek.

"I think Sirius discovered you sneaked into my room," Harry winced.

Draco cursed. "How angry do you think he is?"

"Considering the fact that he already glares at you when you just hold my hand, I think it's safe to say you're screwed," Harry replied dryly.

"Well, it's not like he can keep us apart. You're almost seventeen," Draco answered petulantly.

"You think that will stop Sirius?" Harry shook his head. "I thought you knew better than that."

"I really don't understand what he has against me. It's not like I ever hurt you," Draco pursed his lips.

"It's more the fact that you're my boyfriend. Remus said Sirius regrets the fact he couldn't raise me for the first fourteen years so now he wants to catch up and make up for the lost time," Harry shrugged. "Apparently he feels threatened by you because he thinks you're going to take me away from him."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "Your godfather is crazy," he stated flatly.

"At least he has an excuse," the dark haired boy snorted. "Can't say the same for your godfather."

"Merlin, let it go already," Draco groaned. "How many times do I have to say he likes you?"

"He tolerates me; there's a difference," Harry retorted, swimming a bit to the shore so that he could stand in the water.

The high rock he leant into curved up above him, so that it provided a sort of roof and it shielded him from the sight of his family on the beach.

"That's more than I get from your godfather," Draco complained and slid his arms around Harry's slim waist.

Green eyes rolled in annoyance. "Sirius accepts you. He just likes to screw people over."

Draco huffed and let his head drop on Harry's shoulder. "Either way, I'm sleeping with you during the nights," he muttered stubbornly.

"Yeah, I figured you would," Harry smiled and brought his hands up to play with the wet strands of blond hair.

Draco hummed at the touch and raised his head, smirking in a way that made the other boy wary.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding almost defensively.

"How far do you reckon we are from the beach?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Harry cocked his head to the left. "Not sure. At least thirty feet or so. Why?"

"That's enough for me," Draco murmured and before Harry could question what he meant, Draco dipped his head and caught his lips with his own. Surprised, Harry almost automatically opened his mouth when an insistent tongue licked and prodded against his lips.

Not fully aware of the blond's scheme, Harry turned his head a bit so he could kiss back more easily and on instinct opened his legs when a strong leg forced them to part. He felt arms cradling his bottom and hoisting him higher against the smooth, cold rock, making him clasp his legs around Draco's waist in return.

Harry moaned encouragingly when a hot mouth focused on a particular sensitive spot right above his collarbone while a hand was pinching and rubbing one of his nipples.

It was only when two hands had disappeared beneath the water surface and were slipping off his trunks that Harry finally realized what Draco was planning to do. And he was not happy about it.

Grey eyes looked at him surprised when he grabbed the sneaky hands.

"Are you insane? We're not doing it here!" Harry hissed. "We'll get caught and then Sirius will maim you for life!"

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped a soft kiss on Harry's red lips. "We won't be caught as long as we stay quiet," he assured his growling lover. "Come on, it'll be fun," he grinned and managed to free one of his hands which was enough to yank Harry's trunks down. He unhooked one of Harry's tanned legs from around his waist and slid the trunks off it, leaving Harry with one leg still in the trunks.

"Draco, I'm serious! Sirius will go ballistic if he finds out what we're doing," Harry protested.

"Then you have to keep quiet. Besides," Draco smirked, "you can't tell this isn't turning you on. Just admit that you like the idea of me screwing you against this rock," he breathed hot air in Harry's ear, making the young man shiver in response. "I've always wanted to do it in the water. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll enjoy it."

Logic and reasoning left Harry's mind when a slim finger entered him and started preparing him. He forced himself to relax his inner muscles, letting out a hiss as he did so.

After his first time, they had done it three times during those weeks following Draco's birthday. A second time in the Room of Requirement, one time in Malfoy manor when the adults had been discussing Dumbledore and even one time in Grimmauld Place when Sirius and Remus had gone out shopping. Still, Harry hadn't gotten used to the stretching part which every time made him tense up, making it hurt a bit.

"Relax, it will feel good soon," Draco murmured against his cheek.

Harry sought out Draco's mouth when he felt a second finger entering him next. He wriggled a bit and felt water sloshing gently against his skin.

Draco grinned when Harry moaned his name. After a few more pushes, Harry moaned again, burying his face in Draco's neck while his body jerked in response and his legs tightened around Draco's waist.

"Hmm, more…" Harry breathed and Draco shivered violently when a small tongue touched his collarbone and licked a path up to his ear where his earlobe was grabbed between two plump lips and suckled on.

One hand grabbing Harry's chin, he pressed his mouth hungrily against Harry's, thrusting his tongue in immediately and curling his own tongue around the other one, while his other hand impatiently pushed down his own swimming trunks.

Harry whimpered when the fingers were yanked out of him, only to be replaced with something hot, big and blunt.

"Ready?" Draco whispered and after receiving a nod, he started to push.

Panting, Harry threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut. This was always the most difficult part: getting Draco to fit in him. He felt Draco pushing further and further until he came to a stop.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry bit his lip and tried to concentrate on relaxing his muscles fully. He wiggled again and felt hands grabbing his hips, angling him so that Draco was pushing against his sweet spot, electing a mewl out of him.

A groan escaped Harry's throat and he stared at Draco with half lidded eyes, watching how the young man was forcing himself to keep still for his sake.

Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck and bent his head to whisper, "You can move."

Grey eyes flashed ferally and that was that only warning Harry got before Draco started to move in earnest.

"You're so fucking tight," Draco groaned and one of his hands released his bruising grip on Harry's hips and began stroking him.

"Oh god," Harry whimpered when he felt the added stimulation and he grabbed Draco's head and kissed him harshly, demanding entrance which was granted immediately. Their tongues met in a furious battle and they only stopped to breathe before diving into a kiss again.

"I-I'm cl-close," Harry panted and bucked his hips.

Draco buried his face in the sweaty neck of his lover and softly bit down, making the other boy keen in response.

_He was so close … _Harry closed his eyes and his nails left red trails on Draco's back, which made the blond move even harder, making Harry choke on a scream that desperately wanted to get out.

_So close … Just a bit …_

"Harry, Blondie, where are you?" Sirius suddenly yelled and he sounded awfully close. Too close.

Emerald green eyes flew open in shock and he stared horrified at Draco who was startled and had stopped moving, though he hadn't pulled back.

"Shit! What now?" Harry whispered panicking. If Sirius saw them now, there was no saying what he would do.

"This is problematic," Draco murmured and pressed his body a bit harder to Harry's.

"You think?" Harry hissed sarcastically. "Get out of me before he sees us!"

Draco shook his head with an impish grin on his face. "Just tell him we'll be right there," he murmured and circled his hips, ignoring the harsh glare that was losing his intensity with each circle of his hips.

"Harry?' Sirius sounded worried now-and closer.

"We're, ah, just swimming. We'll be, oh…, right back," Harry forced himself to say, trying to hold back any sound that could betray them.

"You feel so good…" Draco groaned throatily and it took everything in Harry to keep his attention to Sirius and not to the stream of soft curses and filthy words Draco was producing and which made him blush harshly and had him bucking his hips in response.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sirius asked and the sound of splashing water sounded much too close for Harry's comfort.

Draco just grinned and doubled his speed, the water splashing violently now.

"Ye-yeah, I'm o-okay," Harry squeaked and without any warning, he let out a loud moan. Horrified, Harry slapped a hand on his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Sirius demanded to know and right at the moment Sirius' arm appeared around the rock and Harry's heart was on the verge of collapsing, another voice made his godfather stop.

"Padfoot, you idiot, you forgot to put on sun block! Do you want to get burnt?" Remus scolded and Sirius disappeared behind the rock again. "Harry, Draco, lunch is ready."

"O-okay," Harry called out weakly, still shocked that Sirius hadn't found them in this awkward position.

"Well, this was interesting," Draco smirked and before Harry could protest, Draco pressed harshly against him and at the same time, he softly squeezed with his hand.

Stars erupted behind his closed eyes and Harry was only vaguely aware of him yelling in the mouth covering his own while he finally climaxed, his whole body trembling and his legs tightening around Draco's waist, toes curled up in pleasure.

Seeing Harry flushed red and trembling in his arms and his body clenching down around him was too much for Draco and he reached his climax as well with a low moan.

Harry leant against him bonelessly when they came down from their high. Only the sound of their panting and the distant murmur of their family could be heard now.

Harry's heartbeat, that had been working overtime, finally calmed down and he felt his feet hitting the sandy ground when Draco set him down again. Thankfully for him, his swimming trunks hadn't drifted away and he pulled them up, wincing when they slid over his sore arse.

Draco kissed his softly on his lips. "Are you okay?"

At that, Harry smacked his shoulder, making the blond wince in pain. "Okay? You asshole! Sirius almost caught us and you ask me if I'm okay?" Harry hissed and smacked him again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and embraced the dark haired boy tightly to his chest, trapping his arms to prevent more smacking. "We didn't get caught, so relax. We both know you enjoyed yourself, so stop pretending you didn't." He dropped a quick kiss on Harry's nose. "Now why don't we go eat our lunch, hm?"

Harry grumbled, but turned around and left the shelter of the rock, trying not to wince when the pain in his back flared up. Damn it, how was he supposed to sit down when his arse felt like it was on fire?

"Hm, maybe I should have been a bit more gently," Draco mused when he saw Harry wincing with every move he made.

Harry whipped his head around to face the blond boy, ignoring the droplets of water dripping from his bangs plastered against his forehead. "You think? Why couldn't you have waited until tonight?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Draco grinned cheekily. "How was I supposed to control myself when you looked like one of my fantasies became reality?" he purred, brushing his hand over Harry's back.

A blush burned on Harry's cheeks and he looked away. "Pervert," he muttered and hurried to the shore, feeling a bit relieved that the water had made all evidence of their tryst disappear.

Draco smirked and followed Harry, knowing that he was already forgiving.

_But_, he thought amused, _the least I can do, is cast a Soothing Charm._

It wouldn't do if Black got alarmed when he saw his godson wince. He liked his balls where they were, after all.

"Draco, come on! If we don't hurry, Sirius will eat all the good sandwiches!" Harry protested and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him with him.

"Coming," Draco chuckled and managed to cast the Soothing Charm on Harry without anyone being the wiser.

Just when he had taken the first bite of his sandwich (turkey with tomato and a delicious sauce), he wondered how long a Soothing Charm worked.

Maybe he should try it out tonight. After all, the best way to learn something is through practice, right?

* * *

_At Privet Drive 4_

A quick Alohomora spell made sure the front door opened without any problems. Dust particles danced in the air when they were disturbed and the silence was deafening.

Robes swished softly over the carpeted floor and shoes made a soft thudding sound on the floor.

A look around the house showed that nobody had been living here for quite a while. Closets were emptied from clothes and the bathroom missed some toiletries.  
The refrigerator was full with rotten food, creating a very strong sickening smell. The walls, once decorated with photos, showed white, empty spots.  
The garden, once the pride of the house and the envy of others, was now unrecognizable. The grass was almost fifteen feet tall and the beautiful flowers had been swallowed up by weed.

Entering the house again, the dust-collected on every surface-rose up and clung to the man, making him sneeze.

A spell, designed to call up the most prominent emotions trapped in a house, showed nothing but pain, loneliness, despair and fear. The walls were breathing with all kinds of negative emotions, not allowing space for any positive ones. It was as if the house acted like some sort of Dementor, sucking out all the positive feelings once someone stepped into the house.

A second spell detected a small string of magic, strongest in the living room on certain spots, but the string had wrapped itself around the house, trapping the former inhabitants in it and sinking into their skin, soaking them with its poisonous energy.

_They had probably thought they could lift the curses if they moved away_, he mused and stood up. He shook his head and snorted. Those Muggles were fools. Nobody could escape from those curses.

He sighed and left the building. Tracking down those Muggles would be time consuming; time he could spend on better things.

A crack signalled his departure and after that the neighbourhood turned quiet again.

* * *

**AN2: So what did you think of this first chapter? I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**See you all next time in the second chapter called "Town trip and jealousy"**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my stories (both written and upcoming) please visit my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Town trip and jealousy

**Author's note: Well, I must admit I was surprised by the amount of reviews I have gotten for the first chapter - I had never expected it to be that many for this story, but of course I'm happy with it :D Also a big thank you to all that favourited this story or are following it :)  
****Now like with my former long chaptered stories, this story will be updated always on Fridays. I'll try to keep my updating schedule to every two to three weeks, but because university starts again next week, I won't have that much time to work further on my story - then again, it never really stopped me before... Anyway, it will always be updated on a Friday :)**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Yana5; Shalette; Yume; RRW; Anathema Sicarie Black; Atari 9; domsijohn; TRIC4R; jeffhardyluvsme; 10vampirekill; lafbnz; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; SidheGirl414; Synidi; Hikory; verymerrydrarry; Moony's daughter; ninaspringfield1134; Elizabeth Lilian; kitticat919; Rosmarino; David-El**

**Warnings: a bit of drama; insecure/lashingout/bitirrational Harry (so probably a bit OOC), edited by myself (I swear I'll let it be edited soon by someone else) I think that's it for this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter - everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Town trip and jealousy_

"What do you think of visiting the town tomorrow?" Sirius suggested later that evening. "We can take a look around the shops, see if they have anything interesting."

They were sitting around the large dining table, enjoying their dinner that consisted of baked potatoes, a juicy well-roasted steak and a fresh salad, mixed together with sliced tomatoes and shredded cucumber.

Sirius was sitting at the head of the table with Remus on his right and Harry on his left. Next to Harry was Draco and across from him, Narcissa was seated. Lucius sat next to Narcissa and Snape next to Draco.

Both Lucius and Snape were dressed in button up shirts and black slacks; Remus wore a blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans. Narcissa wore a simple light green dress with a low cut back, showing off her slender curves. Harry had been forced by Draco to wear a light grey shirt with a V-neck, showing his collarbone and dark jeans that hung low on his hips. His necklace, Draco's Valentine gift to him, glittered in the light every time he moved. Draco himself wore a blue button up shirt that softened his sharp features and dark slacks. Sirius was wearing a black T-shirt and worn out jeans.

Currently Draco's hand was laying calmly on Harry's knee, but every so often, his hand would creep up between Harry's legs until Harry clenched his legs shut, preventing the hand from reaching higher.

"I'm not going," Snape answered scowling. "I have no desire nor the patience to deal with those Muggles."

"I pass too. I'm not very fond of shopping," Lucius replied and took a sip of his white wine.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I'll go with you, but only to make sure you don't go overboard with your shopping."

"I'm not that bad," Sirius pouted.

"If you don't mind, I'll like to join as well," Narcissa smiled. "I never had the opportunity to shop in North America before, so I am going to make good use of our stay."

"We're going as well," Draco piped up, ignoring Sirius' disgruntled face.

"'We'?" Harry repeated suspiciously and stared at Draco with narrowed eyes, ignoring - for the time being - his pets' pleading eyes for more treats.

"Yes, you and I," Draco smirked. "You need new clothes."

"What for?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "I have enough clothes!"

"Harry, those clothes were bought last year," Draco explained patiently. "You need to have new ones every year, so you can keep up with the fashion trends."

"But I don't care for fashion," Harry protested and stood up to bring his pets' food to them. After a brief hiss, Garin slithered out of the room, going outside to catch his dinner.

Sapphire got a plate with neatly cut chicken and a bit of steak, together with a saucer of milk. She showed her appreciation by purring and licking Harry's hand.

Ruby received a large lump of red meat (Harry had no desire to know which innocent animal had been killed for his pet) and everyone grimaced when the lion pounced on it and proceeded to drag it outside where a few minutes later the sound of ripping flesh could be heard.

"That was disgusting," Draco commented dryly. He shook his head. "Anyway, too bad for you, but I do care for fashion. You're getting new clothes and that's it. No whining."

"God, you're annoying," Harry groaned and plopped back down on his chair. "Is there even a wizard community here? Otherwise we have to exchange our money in dollars, but I don't know if they have a wizard's bank here."

"There is a wizard community here, but it's small and there are no shops," Remus answered and nodded his thanks to Sirius who had refilled his glass. "We already exchanged money to dollars so there is no problem."

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you even know how to handle that money?" Harry asked warily, thinking back to the time he had taken the underground with Mister Weasley.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry about that, pup. Lilyflower made sure we knew how to shop in dollars and pounds," he winked.

"Those shopping days were torture," Remus grimaced. "Even when she was pregnant, she managed to shop a whole day - before they had to go in hiding of course." A flash of pain entered his eyes, before it disappeared and Harry wondered which memory Remus had been thinking of.

"She sounded like an amazing woman," Narcissa smiled and ignored the incredulous look Remus gave her. "Don't worry, my dear, Dragon and I have shopped in the Muggle world before."

"Seriously?" Harry widened his eyes. He had never expected to hear a Malfoy admit they went shopping in the Muggle world. That just didn't fit with their hostility against Muggles.

"Why that face? Their fashion is good," Draco sniffed and looked insulted.

"But you … Never mind," Harry shook his head, not wanting to create an awkward discussion. "Anyway, when will we leave tomorrow?"

"Around ten so don't stay up too late," Sirius warned them.

At that moment, both Ruby and Garin entered the room, going straight to Harry.

"Did you have a nice meal?" Harry hissed and carefully stroked Garin's smooth head.

"I did, thank you, Master," Garin hissed back and wrapped himself around Ruby's neck.

Ruby let out a loud grumbling sound and his head dropped on Harry's knee.

While the two house elves cleaned the table, they chatted for another hour before the two boys excused themselves and announced they were going to sleep.

"Good night. Oh, and Blondie, of course you're sleeping in a separate room," Sirius smiled, but his eyes were narrowed warningly. "I'm sure you unpacked _accidentally_ in the same room as Harry, so I was friendly enough to have your stuff moved to your room."

Draco clenched his jaw, but smiled back. "Of course. I must have been distracted while unpacking," he replied stiffly.

"I'm sure you were," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

He and Draco stared at each other in some kind of challenge until Remus asked something. They both looked away and Draco bowed slightly to his parents and Snape. "Good night, mother, father, uncle."

Lucius and Snape nodded and Narcissa smiled. "Sweet dreams, boys."

XXXXXX

"Well, that was awkward," Harry mumbled underneath his breath when he entered his room.

He and Draco had parted at the beginning of the hallway, seeing as Draco's new room was now around the corner. Draco had been cursing vehemently all the way to their rooms and his glare had never lessened.

Harry sighed and waited until Ruby, Sapphire and Garin were in his room before he shut the door.

Sapphire immediately jumped on the bed and kneaded his pillow - her purring filling the room - and laid down, curled up like a big ball of fur.

Ruby climbed on the large pillow that was especially made for him and closed his eyes with a sigh. Because he was the size of a grown up lion, he couldn't sleep on the bed and was therefore placed on his pillow in the corner of the room.

Garin slithered up the bed and watched how Harry changed into blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Why is Master's mate angry?" He asked and never relented his gaze.

Harry sighed. "Because he isn't allowed to sleep in the same room as me."

Room sounded like nest in Parseltongue and Harry hoped Garin would understand that.

"Why not? He is your mate," Garin spoke confused. He didn't understand the issue. Mates were supposed to stay together and protect each other and their children. Why would Master's family try to separate them?

"That is because …" Harry felt himself redden, but he forced himself to continue. "Because my family doesn't like that. They think we will…mate."

Merlin, this was embarrassing. Could it get any worse?

Harry climbed in bed and hoped Garin wouldn't ask further. No such luck apparently.

"Why would they be against mating? They do it too, no?"

Harry grimaced, not wanting to even image what Sirius and Remus did in bed.

"Because they find me too young for it," he hissed finally, hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought it was.

Discussing his sex life with a snake … How awkward could it get?

"But don't they want to create a big family?" Garin asked incredulously.

When Harry realized what Garin's words meant, he promptly choked on his breath. Garin was talking about _children_. Children between him and Draco. He felt a hysterical laughter bubbling up.

"Children are not something they fear will happen to us," he replied, stifling his shocked laugher. Honestly, the thought alone was hysterical. "We're both male after all."

"Of course you are male," If Garin could frown, he probably would have done that now, judging by his tone. "But you are wizards too, no?"

Harry was left speechless, wondering what the hell Garin was talking about.

The snake seemed tired from the conversation and laid down, closing his eyes as well.

Frowning, Harry closed his eyes too, deciding to ignore the weird conversation.

* * *

Three hours later, a shadow slipped out of the room, sneaking past three others. Moonlight shone through the drawn curtains and illuminated the hallway.

The figure stopped in front of a closed door and slowly pulled the doorknob down, pausing every time he heard movement in the other rooms. Finally he opened the door a bit and slid through the crack.

Three pairs of eyes immediately shot open and stared at the person; a low grumbling and hissing warning the person to not try anything funny with their master.

"Ssssh, it's me," Draco whispered and the grumbling and hissing ceased immediately.

"**Will you sleep with Master?"** Ruby asked through their mental link.

Draco nodded and softly padded over to the bed where Harry was deeply asleep, unaware of the on-going conversation.

"Yes, if he doesn't mind," Draco murmured and placed his wand on the nightstand. The Wake Me Up spell would warn him in a few hours before he was caught.

"**Do you want us to leave?"** Ruby inquired, cocking his head to his left.

Draco halted his process of lifting the light blanket up so that he could slide underneath it and looked at the lion confused. "Why would I want you to leave?"

Ruby looked confused back. **"I thought humans didn't like anyone else near them when they mated."**

"I'm not going to mate with Harry!" Draco hissed after a short moment of shock.

"Hm? Who?" Harry sat up, his eyes half lidded with sleep and his hair sticking up at the back. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a dark figure about to climb in his bed. His hand had already grabbed his wand, hidden underneath his pillow, when the person shifted a bit. A small sliver of moonlight caught blond hair and glittering grey eyes.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, but kept his voice low. No need to wake up the others.

"What do you think?" Draco rolled his eyes and stepped in the bed, bringing his arms around Harry and pulling him back down on the bed.

Garin slid to their feet, giving the blond boy the space to lie his head down on the pillow. Sapphire however glared at the intruder and promptly snuggled into Harry's chest, preventing the boys from embracing each other further.

"Stubborn cat," Draco murmured disgruntled and was rewarded with an insolent flick of her tail against his nose.

"Are you really getting a kick out of challenging Sirius?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "I'm not going to save your arse if he catches you here."

"Ouch; I thought you had a Hero complex? You're supposed to save my arse - well, more my balls and cock - whenever it's in danger," Draco joked.

Harry snorted. "That Hero complex left me the moment I hooked up with a Slytherin."

"Oh double ouch. Someone's a bit grouchy," Draco commented dryly.

"What the hell do you expect? It's," Harry craned his neck so that he could look at the clock, "two o'clock! The hell?"

"I had to wait until everyone was asleep," Draco defended himself. "Your godfather took a long time to fall asleep."

"Whatever," Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep. Make sure you're back in your room on time."

Draco chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Harry grunted, but fell asleep with a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

_17__th__ of July_

"**Have a safe trip, Master,"** Ruby said through their mental link the following morning.

Harry bent down slightly and scratched the lion behind his left ear, making his body vibrate with the heavy purrs. "I'll be fine. Garin is with me and my family is there too," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Sapphire's nose when she bumped her head against his chin. "Be a good girl, okay?" he chuckled.

She looked at him with wide eyes and mewled innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and rose up, shaking his head. It was a good thing he knew Sapphire and Hedwig got along; otherwise he wouldn't have trusted them to stay alone in the house.

"Harry, we're leaving now!" Sirius shouted downstairs and the dark haired boy jumped up in fright.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back.

Five minutes later, they were making their way to the town; all dressed in T-shirts, light jeans or cargo pants. Narcissa was dressed in a dark blue loose shirt and white pants.

Remus and Sirius were walking hand in hand, chattering with Narcissa and keeping an eye on Harry, who was walking in front of them, holding hands with Draco. Garin was curled around his waist, hidden underneath his shirt.

"So, any idea what you want for your birthday?" Draco asked nonchalantly, absently caressing Harry's palm with smooth, warm fingertips.

Harry shrugged; narrowing his eyes a bit to protect them against the sun. "I don't know. You don't have to buy anything."

Draco snorted. "Don't start that crap again. Are you going to be this bloody difficult every year?" he sighed.

His dark haired boyfriend pursed his lips. "I'm not being difficult._ I'm not,_" he insisted when grey eyes glanced at him incredulously. "I just don't know. I don't want anything."

"Why, oh why, did I chose someone non materialistic?" Draco bemoaned his fate and Harry rolled his eyes in response. "Fine, I just have to pick something myself."

"Do whatever you want," Harry sighed. "Just don't get something ridiculously expensive."

"I buy you whatever I want. That's what you get for being so damn difficult," he told him smugly.

Harry just sighed exasperatedly, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Draco once he got something stuck in his head.

When they reached the top of the small hilt they were climbing up, they were met with the sight of the town.

Five streets filled with shops were situated in the centre of the town, connected with each other through the main road and back alleys. Despite the early hour, the streets were bustling with many people shopping or just walking around.  
Big and small houses were littered around the centre, their roofs shining in the sun. Even on the top of the hilt, they were able to see children playing in their gardens and some of their voices reached them on the hilt.

They made their way down the hardened pathway, feeling eager to take a look at the shops.

After reassuring their guardians they would be careful and would stay together, Draco and Harry were allowed to room around freely, provided they would be at the pub located at the beginning of the street, at one o'clock.

"Where do you want to look first?" Harry asked and his eyes slid idly from one shop to another.

At least here he wouldn't have to worry about getting recognized and having to answer questions. The perks of having a holiday in a Muggle area.

"Let's just take a look around and see what catches our eye," Draco suggested and together they set off, occasionally stopping in front of a store that looked promising.

After half an hour of looking around, Draco forcefully dragged Harry into a clothing store, despite the latter's protest.

"Draco, really, you're just wasting money," Harry sighed exasperatedly and winced when he caught some of the price tags. _Of course_ this was an expensive shop. Merlin forbid Draco chose something cheap.

"It's my money, Harry. I do what I want with it," grey eyes rolled and Harry huffed.

"You're an idiot," he muttered and was ignored.

"Hm, let's see … What would look good on you?" Draco pondered and began shifting through the clothing ranks.

Harry crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Why again had he not protested more? Instead of doing this dreaded shopping trip, he could have been relaxing in their vacation house, reading a book or even sleeping in. He sighed and watched how Draco busied himself with searching for perfect outfits.

When after half an hour it became clear that the blond wouldn't be quick to leave the shop, Harry resigned to his fate and began out of pure boredom, looking through the clothes, picking up T-shirts and sweaters and folding them back up after looking at them. He had half a mind to just leave the shop and search for a more interesting shop, but he had promised to stay with Draco.

He sighed and leant against the wall. "God, I'm bored," he grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"I take it you don't like shopping?" suddenly a mischievous voice with a heavy American accent sounded next to him and Harry turned his head surprised. A pair of crystal blue eyes met his emerald green ones.

The boy who had addressed him couldn't be more than a year older. He had curly brown hair with a lock that almost covered his right eye. A few freckles adorned his small straight nose and his grin revealed pearly white teeth. The black shirt he wore revealed a part with tanned skin and a very nice six-pack - at least the part that was shown. His long slim legs were hidden in a blue ripped jeans. All in all, he was quite handsome.

"You can say that," Harry responded drily.

"Ah, a Brit! I knew you weren't living here," the boy grinned and offered his hand. "I'm Jake."

"Harry." He shook the offered hand.

"So, if you don't like shopping, why are you here?" Jake asked amused.

"I was dragged here," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, I know the feeling. I was forced to come here by my cousin," Jake nodded to his left and Harry glanced, seeing a boy with spiky black hair standing with his back to them.

"I would say that gays are insufferable, but that means I would insult myself," Jake laughed.

Harry looked at him surprised; he hadn't expected such a light comment. Not many people were keen on being honest about their sexuality. Wizards were slightly more forthcoming with their sexuality, but there were people who still had problems with it. But Muggles were even worse to everything that was different.

"So what are you: straight, bisexual or gay?" Jake asked, his voice light.

"I'm gay," Harry smiled weakly.

"What a coincidence," Jake chuckled. "So you're here with your boyfriend? Or are you still single?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. For someone he had just met, Jake was very curious. But what was the harm in answering him? He wasn't a wizard, so he wouldn't open his mouth to the press (not that his sexuality was a secret after that news article last year) and he lived here, so he wouldn't see him again after this holiday.

"My boyfriend's the one who dragged me here," Harry replied with a small sigh.

"Ah, that kind. I once had a boyfriend like yours," Jake smiled.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me with someone he met during a photo shoot," Jake serenely answered and crossed his hands behind his head.

Harry winced. "Oh, I'm sorry," he offered awkwardly.

"Don't be; it was good riddance," Jake shrugged. Then his eyes lightened up again and his grin returned. "Are you free this afternoon? There's a new candy shop opening at two, but my cousin hates sweets, so he refused to join me."

"Why do you think I like sweets?" Harry asked amused and shifted a bit, feeling Garin curling up tighter around his waist. Thank Merlin he had thought of pulling on a loose shirt, because he had no idea how to explain the presence of his snake otherwise.

"You're from Britain, famous for their tea hours and snacks," Jake winked. "There's no way you can say no to a trip to a candy shop."

"Well, I don't know," Harry hesitated. "I don't know if my boyfriend is willing to …" he broke off his sentence when his eyes caught sight of Draco and his blood almost froze in his veins.

Draco was smirking and talking enthusiastically with Jake's cousin and Harry realised with a sick feeling that the boy had black hair and no doubt light coloured eyes too. The type Draco had gone after and slept with before he got together with Harry.

Harry tried to calm down. _There's no reason to think he'll go after that boy_, he told himself. _He said so himself: those boys were just replacements until he got me. He won't cheat on me; he's got no reason to._

But as he watched, he saw how Jake's cousin laid a hand on Draco's arm and Draco only bent closer, not even removing the hand.

A red haze slipped over his eyes and he balled his hands to fists. Why the hell was he laughing and touching that guy? Was he really flirting with him? What, was he suddenly not good enough anymore, now that he was sleeping with him? Had Parkinson been right when she told him he was just a fling like all those other nameless boys?

Just when he wanted to storm over to the pair and give Draco a good piece of his mind, Jake touched his hand and immediately pulled back when a spark stung him.

"Wow, static electricity sucks," he grimaced and rubbed his hand.

Static electricity? But he wasn't … Only then did Harry realize that his magic had started to react to his anger and he felt it crackling underneath his skin, ready to lash out the second he lost control.

Realizing this, he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before he blew up the store.

"Harry, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Jake frowned and looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay; don't worry," Harry reassured him and clenched his jaw when he heard Draco's soft laughter.

Staring at Jake, who didn't look convinced after his reassurance, he made a split decision which he would have never made if the hurt and another strange, vicious feeling wasn't coursing through his body. "You know what? I'd like to visit that candy shop with you. I have a severe sweet tooth after all," he grinned.

Jake chuckled. "Alright. Will your boyfriend join us?"

Harry smiled a tight smile. "No, he doesn't like sweets that much."

"Well, his loss then."

"Indeed; his loss," Harry muttered.

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry refused to look at him. They had left the shop five minutes ago after Draco had bought two sweaters and a ripped jeans for Harry. For some unknown reason, Harry had given him a glare before refusing to look at him.

Remembering the boy he had seen with his boyfriend, he wondered if something had happened. "Who was that guy in the shop?" he asked curiously.

"Jake," Harry replied curtly. "He lives here and invited me to the opening of a new candy shop this afternoon."

Draco frowned, not liking the sound of that. But it wasn't as if Harry would go with that guy – he wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone (even with them being in the USA now, they didn't want to take any risks) and Draco had a meeting with Severus, so he couldn't join him. He doubted that Black and Lupin were willing to join a trip to some candy shop with a Muggle.

"I bet he was disappointed when you refused his invitation," Draco said lightly.

"I accepted. He's going to pick me up at two," Harry answered to his astonishment.

Draco stopped abruptly in the middle of the street and started at the black haired boy who just kept walking. Immediately he followed him. "What do you mean: you accepted? You can't go alone."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I have a meeting with Sev and I doubt your godparents are willing to give up their free time for a Muggle," Draco pointed out.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm a wizard and have pets willing to protect me, isn't it," Harry replied coolly.

"Even so, I won't let you go alone. It's too dangerous," Draco frowned. What was wrong with Harry?

"What can he possibly do? Poke me to death?" Harry snorted. "If I can survive the most powerful dark wizard, I'm sure I can handle going to a candy shop with a Muggle. If there's trouble, I have my wand and Garin with me."

"I don't like you going alone," Draco insisted and almost jumped when Harry turned to look at him with a sharp wolf like grin on his face.

"You're not the boss of me, Draco. I don't care if you like it or not, I'm going," he answered with a scowl marring his face.

"Harry …" Draco reached out to take Harry's hand, but was to his shock harshly slapped away. He stared dumbfounded at his boyfriend whose eyes were burning with rage.

"Do not touch me," he finally hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue.

"What the … What's wrong with you?" Draco scowled, getting irritated.

"The fact that you even dare to ask that, amazes me," Harry snarled and then stormed off to the pub, leaving a shocked Draco behind.

XXXXXX

"Ah pup, you're right on time," Sirius greeted when his godson appeared next to him. He looked around and frowned when he didn't see Draco. "Where is Blondie?"

"Somewhere behind," Harry replied dismissively. "Can we go into the pub? I'm thirsty."

"Don't you think we should wait for Blondie?" Sirius frowned. "Besides didn't you promise to stay together?"

His godson glared at him with narrowed eyes. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself," he replied coolly and jerked his head to the pub. "I'm going inside." With big strides he entered the pub and they followed him cautiously.

"Something happened between them," Narcissa said in a low voice and looked at the boy concerned.

"That's obvious, but what?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "It must have been something serious for him to arrive alone."

"Alright, you two try to find out what's wrong and I'll buy the drinks." Sirius made a hasty retreat. He remembered from last year that Harry had inherited Lily's temper and he'd rather his lover and cousin handled that than taking the burn himself. Not very Gryffindor of him, but he supposed he still inherited a tiny bit of Slytherin from his parents.

"Padfoot, you bloody coward," Remus muttered underneath his breath and glared daggers at his fleeing lover.

"Shall we?" Narcissa asked lightly and together they approached a silently seething Harry, who was seated in the back of the pub, partially hidden by a flowerpot on the back of the seat in front of him.

Remus chose the seat on Harry's left while Narcissa went to sit on the other side.

"Did you have a good time shopping, Harry?" Narcissa started idly.

Remus grimaced inwardly; he understood the necessity of subtleness, but he was afraid that subtleness was the worst she could use now. You had to be an enormous idiot to not see how bad the shopping trip had been for Harry.

Harry grunted. "I'm not a fan of shopping," he shrugged.

Not a real answer.

"So I take it you're ready to return to the vacation house?" Remus smiled weakly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm going to a new candy shop with Jake at two, but you can go home if you want."

"Jake? Who's that?" Sirius jumped in the conversation and placed a bottle with water and four with orange lemonade on the table and sat down next to Remus.

Before Harry could reply, a cold voice answered, "Apparently he's a Muggle he met in a clothing shop."

As soon as Draco sat down, an icy atmosphere filled the space between the two young men.

"A Muggle?" Sirius blinked, then frowned. "You're going with someone you just met?"

"Yes, we're only going to that candy shop," Harry tensed and his hands clenched tighter around his green bottle.

"Who's going with you?" Remus asked. "Sirius and I have to prepare our class schedules before the idiot forgets it again."

Sirius threw him a foul glare.

"Garin," Harry replied dryly.

"Harry, dear, I don't think …" Narcissa began, but he interrupted her.

"He's a Muggle. It's not like he's dangerous," he huffed and shot a glare at Draco, when the latter scoffed.

"Muggles can be dangerous too, cub," Remus pointed out calmly.

Green eyes rolled up to the ceiling in annoyance before looking back at the group. "I know, but Garin is there to help me if I need it and Dudley made sure I learnt to run fast."

"Well, fine," Remus relented and ignored the faces of incredulity from Sirius and Draco. "As long as Garin stays with you and you're back at the latest at seven, then you can go."

"You're just letting him go with someone he just met?" Draco asked angrily.

"Garin will stay with him, darling," Narcissa replied soothingly. "He'll be fine."

"Yes, listen to your mother," Harry smirked, but his eyes darkened. "You heard her: I'll be fine."

Draco sneered. "Yes, because you always manage to stay out of trouble."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed, his eyes burning with rage. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget that? Last year really proved how well you can take care of yourself," Draco snapped.

They both jumped when Sirius slammed his fist on the table and Remus quickly muttered a Privacy spell. They didn't need eavesdroppers.

"Both of you shut up!" Sirius snapped. "Start acting your age and tell us what the fuck happened when you were alone, because there's obviously something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Draco growled and crossed his arms. "Harry's the one behaving oddly. I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do…" Harry spluttered and shot up, shoving his chair back violently; everyone winced when the chair scraped loudly against the brown tiles. "Screw you!" he hissed and stalked out of the pub, ignoring the confused faces of the Muggles.

Draco's arms lowered in shock and his mouth dropped open. What had just happened?

"Sirius, why don't you go after Harry?" Remus suggested calmly. "See if you can calm him down."

"Ah … yes, right," Sirius muttered and after casting a glance at a dumbfounded Draco, he quickly left the pub as well, going after his godson.

"What happened?" Draco asked confused.

Remus and Narcissa shared a look. They would like to know as well.

* * *

Sirius managed to grab Harry's arm when the boy was about to turn a corner.

"What?" Harry spat, whipping his head around.

"First of all: calm down," Sirius snapped and raised a Privacy spell, followed by a Notice-Me-Not-spell. "Now tell me what Blondie did to make you so angry."

"That's none of your business," Harry growled and crossed his arms, mindful of Garin wrapped around his stomach.

"You're my godson so it damn well is my business," Sirius replied irritated. "Let's go back to the pub so that you can talk it out with Draco."

"No," Harry glared. "If that bastard doesn't realize what he has done wrong, I see no reason to talk to him."

"How can he know what he did wrong if you don't tell him?" Sirius sighed exasperatedly. He tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on now. They'll be wondering where we are."

Harry shook him off roughly and took a step back. "No." He wasn't going back. Draco was in the wrong now and he knew damn well what he had done wrong. Harry didn't buy his innocent act.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Harry's little tantrum was starting to work on his nerves. The boy had always been reasonable and had never behaved like an unruly child. Which was good because Sirius couldn't deal well with tantrums. He always got angry in response which often worsened things. He knew he should stay calm and reason with his godson, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Harry wasn't about to budge. One look at the boy's face let him know he wouldn't confess what was wrong and Sirius' patience snapped.

"Fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong, then you aren't allowed to go out this afternoon," Sirius said tersely. "I don't want to do it, but you are grounded."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and his arms fell loosely to his sides. "What? You can't ground me!" he exclaimed outraged. Grounded, him? What was Sirius thinking? Why was he the one getting punished while he didn't do anything wrong?

"If you're going to behave like a child with a tantrum, I'm going to treat you like one," Sirius growled and grabbed Harry's arms.

Before he could twist free, Sirius pulled him against him and Apparated to their vacation house, startling Snape and Lucius who just entered the hallway.

"What …" Lucius started to question, but closed his mouth when Sirius dragged Harry upstairs, ignoring Harry's curses and protests and his futile struggles.

"Let go of me!" Harry snapped, but his godfather just continued to ignore him, only picking him up when Harry's feet dragged over the floor (once again Harry cursed his relative small stature, even after all the potions Snape forced in his body). Sirius opened the door to Harry's room and placed the boy on his bed, keeping a hand on his shoulder to prevent an escape.

"Order Garin to leave the room," Sirius commanded and after a long foul glare responded to by another glare, Harry finally hissed something and Garin slowly slithered out of the room, reluctance and hesitation almost radiating from his body. Harry's wand was also confiscated.

"You're going to stay here and cool down," Sirius said and walked over to the door. "I'll come back later and then we'll talk again." He closed the door behind him and cast a Lock spell on it. His response was something thrown at the door with a thump. Sirius sighed and shook his head. He felt slightly guilty for treating his godson like a misbehaving toddler, but he hoped this would give Harry time to cool down. He disliked seeing him upset and hoped that whatever it was, Harry would talk it out with Draco.

_Too bad he has Lily's temper_, he thought glowering and made his way downstairs.

"What happened?" Lucius asked and raised an eyebrow.

Ruby and Sapphire cocked their heads when Garin slid to them. What had happened with their master?

"Harry had a fight with your son; he refuses to say what's wrong and because he behaved like a child, I grounded him," Sirius answered exhausted and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to warn the rest," he added and Apparated again.

"So much for having a quiet day," Snape muttered with a scowl and stalked back to the kitchen, his lover following him with a headshake. He wondered what his son had done now.

* * *

Frowning, Remus made his way up to Harry's bedroom. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Sirius after Harry when his cub was in that state. He should have remembered how bad Sirius had handled situations like this one before.

He hoped he could convince Harry to talk to Draco. The blond was feeling miserable because he still didn't know what he had done wrong. Remus' instinctive reaction was to get angry at Draco for hurting his cub, but he realistically knew he couldn't do that. Every couple had fights and more often than not, they both shared the blame. Talking was the only thing that could help in those situations.

He knocked on the closed door and removed the Lock spell. "Harry, it's me," he called out and was greeted with silence.

Rolling his eyes – stubborn Potters – he opened the door and froze in the doorway.

"Well, shit," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he going to explain this?

Harry had used the oldest trick for escaping house arrest: going through the window and climbing down the tree that had been planted next to his room.

The window was still open, the curtains swaying softly in the light breeze.

"Fantastic. Just what we needed," Remus shook his head and turned around.

It looked like they had two options now: waiting for Harry's return or going after him.

He could only hope Harry had gone to that Jake guy and wasn't wandering around somewhere without his pets' protection or his wand.

"Oh cub, what were you thinking?"

* * *

**AN2: This story is off to a good start already I guess LOL I apologize for any OOCness - I try to keep them in character as much as possible, but yeah ... I hope you liked it :) Please leave your thoughts behind in a review!**

**Next chapter is called: Fight and make up**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For information about my stories (both upcoming and posted) please take a look at my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight and make up

**Author's note: Here I am with the third chapter. I'm thankful for the response this story is receiving :) It makes me happy to read how many people like this story.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: RRW; Pkmn Trainer Bronze; jeffhardyluvsme; SidheGirl414; TigerInTheMoonlight; 10vampirekill; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Queenmarie124; David-El; Hikory; thrnbrooke; Celestialuna; MyOTPIsKillingMe; Atari 9 and meganemilywhitaker**

**Warnings: a bit of drama, and it being edited by myself, so I apologize for any mistakes left**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Fight and make up_

Harry leant against the brick wall, half hidden in a small alley and pursed his lips. He couldn't believe he had really escaped his room by climbing out of the window. He groaned and closed his eyes; how cliché could he get? He was actually surprised it had worked. The tree had looked slippery and weak, but luckily enough, it had hold his weight.

Biting his lip, he stared at the street, ignoring the strange gazes he received. Maybe he shouldn't have left. How angry would Sirius be when he found out he had disobeyed him?

Guilt started to settle in his stomach. He hated disappointing the only family he had left, but he didn't find it fair that he was punished while Draco got no trouble. It was that bastard's fault to begin with! Harry could be oblivious at times, but even he recognized flirting when he saw it!

Clenching his jaw, he forced the anger, guilt and hurt inside a dark compartment in his mind, relaxing as he did so. He would deal with those problems later; now he just wanted to have some fun with a guy who didn't know him and therefore didn't have any high unreachable expectations of him.

Plastering a smile on his face, Harry left the seclusion of the alley and made his way to the meeting place.

* * *

"What do you mean 'he left'?" Sirius exclaimed incredulously after Remus had informed them of the situation.

Severus sneered. "Can your brain – tiny as it is – not comprehend the facts, dog? The boy escaped; probably to meet that Muggle boy Draco talked about."

Sirius ignored him. "What the hell is he thinking? I specifically said he was grounded. What part of that did he not understand?" He growled and the knuckles of his balled fists turned white with the force he clenched his hands.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus interjected, but it was futile.

"Calm down? My godson just upped and left and you expect me to calm down?" The Animagus growled and glared at his lover.

Amber eyes narrowed and a hand shot out, grabbing Sirius' arm with a deceptively harsh grip, making the man yelp.

"We'll talk somewhere else." Remus said, eerily calm and almost dragged the unfortunate man to their bedroom.

Draco, who had been silent the whole time, stood up and with a pale, calm face walked over to the door, intending on continuing to the front door, until he was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Darling, what do you plan to do?" She raised a thin elegant eyebrow.

"Getting Harry back of course, before that idiot lands himself in trouble." Draco replied coolly, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Do you know where he is?" Lucius asked dryly.

"Well no, but …" Draco frowned.

"Then you can do nothing more than wait until Harry returns." Lucius replied resolutely. "Searching would be fruitless in this case."

Draco glared and opened his mouth to protest, but his parents looked at him warningly and Draco hissed furiously underneath his breath. His parents sighed when he stormed off to his room.

"Let us hope that young Harry doesn't land himself in trouble." Lucius rubbed his temples in an effort to stave off a headache.

Severus just sat in contemplative silence, brooding about something.

* * *

"You should have expected something like that to happen." Remus admonished Sirius, who had taken a stance next to the window with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, why?" Sirius scowled and looked at the trees surrounding the property. Absently he wondered if he should destroy the tree near Harry's bedroom.

"You and James did exactly the same thing that time you were grounded during Christmas in our last year." Remus reminded him and the other flushed.

"That was different." He muttered petulantly and scratched his cheek.

"Oh and why is that?" Remus raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well, Prongs and I didn't leave in a fit because we were angry at our lovers." Sirius huffed and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

Remus rolled his eyes and leant back against the door. He paused for a moment when a nearby door slammed shut, but then shook his head. "That's because Prongs was too smitten with Lily to ever be really angry with her and you only had flings that lasted no longer than a week, two weeks if she was lucky." He snorted.

Sirius pouted and waved his hand dismissively. "Still, it's different. Harry should have stayed and told us what was wrong instead of disappearing."

"I don't say it was smart of him to leave like that, but honestly, Padfoot, which teenager is comfortable talking about his love life to his guardians?" Remus asked rhetorically and Sirius grimaced at the combination of Harry and love life in one sentence. That combination shouldn't appear together unless they had "didn't have" put between them.

"What do you propose we do then?" He asked annoyed.

"We wait until Harry returns and talk to him then." Remus answered and gestured towards the desk. "Until then let's work on our class schedules. Minerva wants them in the first week of August."

Sirius grumbled and grimaced but dragged himself towards the desk, feeling like a student again who was forced to study his least favourite subject.

* * *

"Tough choice, isn't it? Choosing between hundreds of different candies." Jake chuckled and came to stand next to the dark haired boy.

Harry glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised they have so many. I expected a small shop, not this." He gestured towards the big shop.

The candy store was every child's dream come true. Every available spot against the wall was occupied by large shelves filled with huge jars of colourful candy pieces. Three rows of cabinets formed small hallways inside the store. The cabinets were opened by a small handle that one needed to pull down. Underneath every handle hung a string with small plastic bags in which one could stash the candy.

Traditional for the candy theme, the walls on the right side were painted a pastel green, the walls on the left a pastel blue and the wall behind the cashier a pastel pink. The ceiling was painted white and the floor consisted of white tiles where the heels of the women's shoes created a soft 'tick tack' sound.

The store was a success already; grandparents were following their excited grandchildren, holding the bags for them so they could browse through the candy; parents watched their children with eyes of a hawk to make sure the sweets landed in the bags and not in the mouth and teenagers were laughing and joking while filling their own bags.

Everything considered the store was the Muggle equivalent of Honeydukes, Harry concluded.

"Did you find something?" Harry asked and Jake nodded, showing his bag that was filled with two sorts of candy: square milk chocolate cubes and sweet, sour, brightly coloured candy drops.

"What did you find?" Jake questioned, tying a knot in his bag.

"I filled the bag half with sour sweets and the other half with those chocolates filled with cream." Harry replied.

"Time to pay?"

He nodded affirmatively and followed Jake to the counter. A long queue had formed, reaching as far as the section where the candy was placed (which was fairly long, considering how big the store was), but there were four pay counters open, which made sure the waiting wasn't long. It only took about ten minutes before it was their turn to pay. They received an extra bag to store their candy and a coupon, giving them ten per cent reduction of the price if they came back before the fifth of August.

Harry didn't think he would be here much longer, but it was silly to refuse.

After four long minutes of slipping past people in the store, they finally broke free from the crowd and exited the candy shop. Both boys took a relieved breath, glad the air outside was cool.

Noticing how low the sun had suddenly set, Harry asked curiously, "How late is it now?"

Jake glanced quickly at his wrist watch. "Nearly five." He whistled surprised. "Damn, we took longer than I had expected."

Harry stiffened and he paled a bit. It hadn't been his intention to stay out this long. By now the others had probably noticed he had sneaked out. Shit, he was in it for now. Sirius had never gotten angry before, but now he had deliberately disobeyed him by sneaking out even though he had been grounded.

He swallowed and bit his lip.

"You need to go home?" Jake interrupted his thoughts of panic and he nodded wordlessly. The other one stared at him concerned. "Do you think you're in trouble somehow? You look a bit pale."

"Something like that." Harry answered after wetting his lips.

"Well, come on; I'll walk you home." Jake said soothingly and grabbed his wrist. "If your parents get angry, I'll take the blame."

Not bothering to correct the notion about his supposed parents, Harry looked at the other one perplexed. "You don't have to do that." He protested. "I'll be fine, promise."

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do for keeping you here so long." Jake smiled.

Feeling a bit flushed, Harry closed his mouth, realizing further protests would fall on deaf ears. Instead he just silently followed Jake, after giving him the address.

Crickets were softly chirping in the half long grass adorning the side walk of the street.

They left the noise of the village behind and silently but quickly strolled through the streets.

It was maybe twenty minutes later when they arrived at the holiday house.

Harry sighed in relief when no one of his family was waiting for him angrily, demanding an explanation. Maybe he would even be as lucky as to be able to sneak back in.

He turned to Jake and smiled. "Thanks for accompanying me to here."

Jake shrugged and grinned back. "No need to thank me. You'll be okay?"

Harry nodded, absently pushing back a strand of hair. "Yeah, I'll be good. I'm just going to …"

"And so the lost son returns." Suddenly a cold, sharp voice interrupted them and Harry froze in shock.

_Shit._

* * *

"I'll go look what Draco is up to now. It's been suspiciously quiet since he stormed out." Lucius announced and left the room.

Severus snorted and placed a book marker between his research papers and put them next to him on the small table, originally intended to hold drinks and snacks.

He didn't need to check up on his godson to know that the teenager was sulking.

Draco had refused to show up for tea, apparently having decided he benefitted from sulking. He had wanted to point out that sulking wasn't becoming of a Malfoy, but decided he would leave that up to Draco's parents. The mutt had been grumbling during tea and the wolf had stayed silent. Potter's animals were somewhere hidden in the house. Narcissa had retreated to her room.

They were all waiting for Potter's return, though they had agreed they would give the boy until six before they would start to search for him.

Idly, Severus wondered how long the brat was planning on staying away.

He stood up, intent on going to his room, when he faintly heard two voices outside. Raising an eyebrow, he soundlessly opened the front door and saw Potter standing near a boy, a few years older it seemed; both carrying white, plastic bags, filled with a smaller package.

Well, at least they wouldn't lose their time searching for that impertinent brat. The boys hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"And so the lost son returns." He announced his presence in a cold voice and noticed satisfied how Potter seemed to stiffen from shock.

Slowly the Potter heir turned to face him. "Sir, I didn't know you were there."

"Apparently." Severus crossed his arms. "Do tell me how you would try to enter the house undetected."

"Harry," The unknown boy, probably the Muggle Draco had mentioned earlier, spoke uncertainly.

"You can go home, Jake." Potter murmured to him and gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Jake glanced at him and Severus noticed slightly amused how the boy seemed unwilling to leave Potter behind with him.

"Yes, it's fine. Really." Potter reassured him and reluctantly the Muggle boy went back, but not before squeezing Potter's wrist.

"Come inside." Severus ordered sternly. "I have no desire to talk louder because you keep standing there."

Potter bit his lip, but trudged up the path, his head bowed. As soon as the boy was inside, he locked the door. No need to give the brat a way to escape again if he wanted to.

XXXXXX

Harry tensed when he heard the door close. He had been realistic enough to realize that his chance of slipping in the house was incredibly small, but to be caught by Snape was not something he had envisioned.

"Sit down." Snape brushed past him and entered the living room. "And don't even think about slipping away. I can ensure you, you will regret that action."

Even though he felt annoyed at being bossed around, he still complied, knowing that pissing off Snape was not a smart idea. Rigidly he sat down on an armchair and glared at the innocent coffee table.

"So, care to tell me why you thought it prudent to leave this house unprotected?" Snape asked icily and Harry felt his dark eyes drilling in his head.

"None of your business." Harry replied petulantly and crossed his arms.

"It is when your absence causes my godson to sulk like a child and can potentially bring danger to us and you." Snape's voice chilled further. "Did you ever stop to think that it could be dangerous for you to disappear unprotected? You didn't even have your wand or pets with you! What would you have done if you had gotten into trouble?"

"As if I could get into trouble here." Harry looked up and glared. "I just went to a candy shop with Jake. That's all."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but in my definition of being grounded, that means you are not allowed to leave the space into which you have been confined." Snape narrowed his eyes and glared back. "And you seem to have forgotten that there is still someone out there, waiting for an opportune moment to strike."

"I may have bad luck, but I seriously doubt that Dumbledore would appear the moment I'm on my own." Harry snapped. "And I was grounded for a stupid reason."

"For not telling why you were angry at Draco, yes." The Potions Master nodded. "If you would have told what bothered you, you wouldn't be in this mess. So what did Draco do that bothers you?"

Harry bristled and shot up. "None of your business!" He hissed and balled his fists. "Draco knows damn well what he did wrong!"

"Mister Potter, we may not be in school, but you will show me respect. I'm still your teacher and Head of the House." The older man replied in a low voice. "Draco does not have a clue as to what he did to anger you. Instead of behaving like a child, can you act like an adult for once and talk about your problems?"

"He was flirting with another guy in the store!" The Saviour suddenly exploded. "I stood there while that bastard was flirting in front of my eyes!" His heart started beating wildly, anger coursing through his veins again at the memory.

"Why are you so certain Draco was flirting with someone?" Snape raised an eyebrow, his voice a bit sceptically.

"Because that guy was dark haired and probably had light eyes as well." Harry snapped, crossing his arms. The anger started bubbling up more fiercely.

"You lost me, Potter." Dark eyes narrowed. "Why would that specific appearance mean he was flirting?"

"Because he used to date those guys before we got together." Harry answered through clenched teeth.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you automatically assumed he was flirting instead of just being friendly." He deadpanned. "Don't you think you went overboard with your reaction? You could at least have asked him what he was doing, instead of lashing out like that."

"But he …"

"Don't you think your reaction showed very little trust?" Snape remarked, cutting off any response the other had wanted to give. "I'd had thought Draco had earned your trust after everything he did for you during the school year. What a poor way to repay him."

It was silent for a long time in the room. Harry felt his face burn in shame and he bit his lip, averting his eyes to the floor.

Snape's rebuttal stung, but that had been his intended goal probably.

He knew he should have just asked Draco about the conversation with Jake's brother, but he had been afraid of the answer. He realized he should have just trusted the blond boy, but …

In Hogwarts he had trusted Draco not to cheat on him, but it seemed that this holiday had brought up his jealous side and he didn't like that. He didn't want to distrust his lover, didn't want to turn into someone petty and jealous.

But seeing Draco laughing so freely and talking so animatedly with someone who wasn't him, stung him and angered him.

He didn't want someone else to hear Draco's laugh, to feel his touch …

But he didn't want to be jealous either. He didn't want to be so possessive and petty. He didn't like the way jealousy changed him.

"Now, do you suppose you can hold a civilized conversation with Draco and talk about your fight?" Snape broke through his dark thoughts.

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"You can go then."

The dark haired boy scurried out of the living room and ran on the stairs, his shoes making a soft thudding sound on the carpet clad floor.

He stopped abruptly in front of the closed door, leading to Draco's room. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his clammy hands on his trousers, trying to calm down his racing heart.

To be honest, he wanted to skip the whole talking part and go straight to the forgiving part, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, steeling himself and raised his hand to knock.

"Go away, father. I don't want to talk." Draco snapped through the closed door.

Glancing around to assure himself he was still alone, he softly pushed down the cold door knob and opened the door.

"How many times do I …" Draco had stood with his back to the door, but during the beginning of his rant, he had turned around, presumably to glare. Abruptly he stood still and closed his mouth when he caught sight of his boyfriend standing uncomfortably in the door opening.

"Hey." Harry mumbled warily and took another step inside so that he could close the door behind him.

Grey eyes narrowed and his glare was cold. "Decided to come back?" He murmured and sat down stiffly on the chair next to the window.

Harry winced at the hidden sneer and shuffled with his feet, his hands fiddling with a loose thread of his shirt.

"I want to apologize." He began and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh."

Harry marvelled at Draco's feat to sound so sarcastically while uttering just one word. How did he do that?

"I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It was uncalled for." Harry murmured, feeling his ears turn red. Was this how children felt when they had to apologize to their parents after getting a scolding?

"No, you shouldn't have." Draco replied sharply and one of his hands clenched down on the fabric of the arm of the chair. "Mind telling me what that crap was about?"

"It was something stupid; it won't happen again." The other hurried to answer, not wanting to confess his petty thoughts, fearing he would be ridiculed for them.

"Of course it was stupid." The blond readily agreed with that part, making the other one glower at him in response. "But I still want to know why you acted like such a git."

"It was just …" Harry pursed his lips and stared at Draco, who stared annoyed back. "What were you talking about with Jake's cousin?" He blurted out.

Draco blinked surprised and seemed to be confused, not understanding where the sudden question had come from. "Jake's cousin?" He repeated questioningly.

"The guy you were talking to in the shop." Harry tried to temper the bite in his tone.

"Oh, that guy." Draco suddenly chuckled, seemingly amused. "We were talking about how our companions hate shopping and then he showed me some of his favourite shops on a map."

"That was it?" Now Harry felt foolish and quite idiotic. They had been talking about shops? They hadn't been flirting?

Harry had worried about nothing. Merlin, he felt like an idiot now.

"Yeah, that was it." Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why, what did you think we talked about?"

"Eh, nothing. Like I said, it was something stupid." Harry mumbled, his blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck.

Draco rose and crossed the room, coming to a hold in front of him. He frowned. "For Merlin's sake, we already established the fact that you were stupid." He snapped. "Just tell me why you were being a git."

Harry looked away and clenched his fists. "I thought you were … flirting with that guy." He finally muttered embarrassed, bracing himself for Draco's comments about it.

Draco stared at him bemused. "You thought I was flirting?" His incredulous tone couldn't hide the small sliver of hurt tinting his voice, making Harry wince. "I thought you trusted me?" His body tensed in anger.

"Of course I trust you." The dark haired boy replied almost inaudibly.

"Oh? Apparently not, if you thought I would flirt with someone when I have you." Draco's jaw clenched and he scowled. "Why would I flirt with a guy, when I have you? My record of past relationships is not something I'm proud of, but I never cheated nor flirted if I was with someone. Believe me, if I was interested in someone else – _which I'm not_ – I would dump you first before flirting with someone else." He sneered.

Strangely enough that calmed Harry and he chanced looking at the Malfoy heir.

Draco's grey eyes sparked with anger; his lean body was tilting slightly forwards as if ready to jump and his magic was humming around him, a soft zoom sound, like a swarm of bees would make on a warm summer's day. He looked very alive, very beautiful and Harry's breath hitched a bit. He averted his eyes quickly, afraid he would give something away that he'd rather keep silent about.

"Now, if one of us should be pissed off, it's me." Draco continued and he looked haughtily.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I already apologized." He remarked.

"It's not about that, though it will take more than just an apology to make me forgive you." Draco huffed and fixed him with a hard stare.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "If not that, what are you mad about then?" He asked, deciding to ignore the implication he needed to do something to be forgiven.

"I was the only one who had the right to be jealous." Draco replied, completely serious.

"What, jealous?" Harry spluttered in protest. "I wasn't jealous! And why would you be?"

"Oh, please, your display of being such a git just shows you were jealous." Draco rolled his eyes and then looked thoughtfully. "Though thinking of you being jealous is a boost for my ego."

"As if your ego needs a boost." Harry snapped irritated.

Draco just smirked, making Harry itch to wipe that smirk off. "You were the one who went on a date with a guy you just met. You even sneaked out to meet him. How do you think that made me feel?"

"It wasn't a date!" Harry exclaimed and threw his hands up. "We just went to a candy shop! There's nothing wrong with that. And I sneaked out because it wasn't fair of Sirius to ground me, just because I didn't want to tell him what was wrong."

"So, you can go out with some unknown guy, but I can't talk with another guy. Nice double standard you have there, Potter." Draco growled and his eyes sparked in fury.

"Those are two different things!" Harry snarled, getting furious himself.

How could Draco compare those things? They weren't alike at all.

"No, they are not! They are exactly the same; yours was even worse! I only talked – you went on a fucking date!"

"You're the one who screwed one guy after another!" Harry hissed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something warned him to back off so both could calm down. He hadn't meant for his apology to turn into another fight.

"For Merlin's sake, are you going to hold that over my head forever? I thought we had put that past us." Draco replied frustrated, his cheeks a dark red from anger.

"You're the one claiming I was on a date – which I wasn't." Harry snapped, his body strung tightly with fury.

Subconsciously he noticed how several small objects were trembling on their surface, reacting to his magic going out of control.

"Merlin, you're such an annoying git!" Draco snarled furiously and grabbed Harry's arms roughly, pushing him harshly against the door. Harry opened his mouth to protest against the rough treatment, but was silenced by harsh, punishing lips, intend on plundering his mouth.

Draco stepped forwards, until his body was pressed flush against Harry's. Harry turned his head to break the painful kiss, but Draco took his wrists in one hand, slammed them against the door – pulling a yelp from the younger boy – and kept his head in place by grabbing his chin. The grip bordered on painful, but the blond didn't lessen his grip.

Instead, he trusted his tongue in Harry's mouth and curled it around the tongue he found, forcing Harry to react.

Harry resisted a bit longer, fighting against the fire threatening to overtake his body, but gave up with a small whimper, when a foot pushed his legs apart and a knee nudged higher.

When Draco was certain Harry wouldn't resist him anymore, he released his wrists and gripped his hips instead, pushing him higher up against the door. Harry understood the silent hint and swung his legs up and clenched his legs around Draco's slim hips.

They both moaned when their hips pressed against each other.

Harry's arms snaked around Draco's neck and he pushed his body even tighter to the other one holding him up. He turned his head a bit and their kiss changed from nearly painful to heated.

He felt hands slip from his hips, trailing over his thighs, until they slid underneath his bottom. The hands seemed searing hot even through his jeans and he groaned, unconsciously pushing his arse back.

Lips against his curled up in a devious smirk and a soft, startled squeak escaped his throat when he was suddenly pulled away from the door. Their lips released each other and wide green eyes stared into smug grey ones. Instinctively, the dark haired boy tightened his grip on his blond lover.

"Draco?" Harry questioned breathlessly.

Draco chuckled and hurried to his bed where he fell down; Harry landing first on his back with a silent 'oomph' with Draco landing between his spread legs, catching his weight on his hands.

"I know a good way to solve this argument." He murmured; his eyes half lidded with excitement.

"Our family is near." Harry replied, biting his lip. He wanted to do it, but he wasn't eager on getting caught by the rest of the inhabitants. That one time in the sea had given him a good scare and he wasn't so keen on testing fate again so soon.

"Good thing I'm already an adult then, no?" Draco muttered with a triumphant smirk and grabbed his wand to cast a Locking and Muffle charm.

The door was audibly locked and a soft green bubble surrounded the door before it seemingly was absorbed in the thick wood.

"That's indeed handy." Harry smirked and his eyes gained an excited glitter.

Draco bent his head down with a smile and the next hour was filled by apologizing to each other through their loving touches.

* * *

"Why didn't you call us the moment Harry came back?" Sirius asked annoyed and crossed his arms.

Remus shot him a warning glance and squeezed his arm. He had no desire to be in the middle of a fight this evening.

Snape narrowed his eyes, but his voice was calm. "It seemed more prudent to try and extract the truth from Potter when you weren't around. Considering he refused to talk to you, I thought I could try and get him to tell the truth. And it worked, didn't it?" He crossed his legs and his eyes seemed cutting. "After he finally opened up, I sent him upstairs to talk to Draco."

Sirius frowned. "How long has he been talking to Blondie then?"

Black eyes glanced at the clock. "An hour and a half by now." He replied idly.

The Animagus stilled and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Does talking really take so long?"

"I have sharp hearing, but I can't hear through thick walls and closed doors. Frankly, I don't care how long they talk, as long as their differences are solved." The Potions Master answered bored.

Narcissa, who had been seated silently next to Lucius, stood up when it became clear to her that her cousin was on the verge of jumping up and marching over to her son's bedroom.

"I'll go and see what's taking them so long." She announced calmly. Her cousin gaped in surprise, but she ignored him, just like she ignored the smirk on her ex-husband's face.

Her gown made a soft rustling sound on the stairs and her shoes tapped on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow when she was met with a locked door, she knocked on the wood, immediately stilling the muffled chuckles in the bedroom.

"Yes?" After a small, suspicious silence, her son called out.

"We would like to speak to you both. My cousin has been anxious to see his godson again." She informed calmly.

There was a moment of urgent whispering, before Harry replied, "We'll be downstairs in a moment."

"All right." She smiled and turned around to go back. She had an inkling as to what they had done, but decided to ignore it.

Hiding a smirk, she informed the men downstairs that the couple would be joining them soon.

In the end, Harry wasn't allowed to go further than the garden for a week, as punishment for leaving the house. He also got a lecture from Sirius and Remus, which – though expected – was still embarrassing.

* * *

**AN2: This is probably one of my most non dramatic endings yet of a chapter until now LOL So what do you think of it? I hope you liked it :) Please leave your thoughts behind in a review!**

**The next chapter is called "Harry's birthday"**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's birthday

**Author's note: Here I am with the fourth chapter ^^ Once again I'm happy to receive so many reviews :) They really encourage me to write more :) **

**Thanks to the following reviewers: cardgirl91; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Shalette; RDibby; yugiyamisex4eva; jeffhardyluvsme; Dark Elven Sorceress; Hikory; DracoHarryLvr (They haven't cheated on each other; they just misunderstand each other sometimes which can lead to such situations); MyOTPIsKillingMe; TigerInTheMoonlight; TRIC4R; 10vampirekill; Celestialuna; ShadowKalia20; AlllWolfXFox (Sometimes jealousy takes over unfortunately) and Kuma Riddle xD**

**Warnings: nothing much, except a few new additions and the danger of the chapter only edited by me, so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes left. Also, yes, I suck at finding ideas for birthday gifts - so I apologize if some presents come over as lame ^^; I tried my best to be original with the presents, but yeah ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - everything (aside from my own invented characters) belong to J.K. Rowling**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Harry's birthday_

_30__th__ of July -31__st__ of July_

A few weeks later, it was Harry's birthday. The only ones who would attend were Sirius, Remus, Draco and his pets. Narcissa had left a week ago to visit some friends in France and Germany. Lucius and Snape had returned to England two weeks ago; Lucius was needed in the Ministry and had to answer to his colleagues in other countries. Snape had to return to his job as Potions Brewer, because the orders didn't stop simply because he was in another country.

They had however delivered their presents a few days before Harry's birthday.

There were also presents waiting to be opened from Luna, Neville and to Harry's immense surprise even from Dean and Seamus. The Weasley twins had put their presents in one package together with those of Charlie and Bill. The presents were waiting in a pile to be opened.

* * *

Like he did every year – it was almost a tradition – Harry stayed up to count down the hours and minutes until midnight.

Everyone had already retired to their room; well, except for Draco, who had, like almost every night, sneaked into his boyfriend's room.

Except for Sapphire, Harry's other pets Ruby, Garin and Hedwig were prowling outside. Both Ruby and Garin had assured their master that they would be careful, but they wanted to be outside tonight.

"I wonder how much stronger you'll get," Draco mused.

They were lounging on Harry's bed, lying next to each other. A soft breeze came through the window, cooling the warm room.

Like every wizard and witch, Harry would receive his magical heritage when he turned seventeen. He didn't expect more than a simple power boost at the most.

"I don't really care," Harry shrugged. "I'm just happy I'll finally be able to do magic outside of school."

"Still … Considering how strong you already are, I'm curious how much more power you'll receive."

The dark haired boy shrugged again and they fell silent. The peaceful quiet was only disturbed by their breathing and the soft ticking of the clock.

Slowly the hands of the clock moved until finally both reached the number twelve, announcing Harry's birthday officially.

Harry, who had been silently counting down, smiled widely.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco smiled and turned on his side, leaning up on his elbow and bent his head to give the birthday boy a slow, burning kiss.

"Hm," Harry moaned appreciatively and kissed back.

"What do you say of receiving an unofficial gift already?" the blond suggested with teasing eyes and his right hand slipped underneath the dark blue shirt, skimming over the warm skin and received a shiver in response.

"I like gifts," Harry smiled, a flush adorning his cheeks.

Draco chuckled and bent down to capture reddened lips.

The two boys shifted around on the bed until Harry was on his back, his legs spread open to give the Malfoy heir space to lie in. A low whine escaped Harry's throat when their hips rubbed against each other. His hips bucked up when fingers teased his nipple and he broke free from the kiss to gasp for air.

Wet lips continued to press small kisses all over his face and neck. The neckline of his shirt was pulled down in favour of the skin underneath it being marked.

He groaned encouragingly and twisted his hand in the fine, soft, blond hair; pushing down to indicate he wanted more attention to that particular spot in his neck. Draco didn't seem to mind the push if his harsh sucking was any indication.

Soft, quick gasps changed into excited, harsh breathing and Harry squirmed, his hands sliding impatiently over Draco's body, tugging on the shirt.

"This needs to get …" Harry's demand was cut off abruptly when white, hot pain – worse than the Cruciatus curse – flared up in his body. His hands, that had been pulling Draco to him just a few seconds ago, were now pushing the blond away harshly, before he curled up in a ball; his arms clutching his waist as if he could push the pain away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly and then flinched when a scream tore through Harry's throat. Eyes were clenched shut tightly and his hands dug in the matrass, clawing at it.

His body went through a spasm when the pain worsened, until it felt as if liquid fire was streaming through his body, swallowing his organs in the burning fire. He thought his organs were being pulled out and expected to see his blood streaming from a deep gut wound. His heart went into overdrive and something sharp, something vicious seemed to carve something in his back. The pain was overwhelming him and he only vaguely registered Draco gripping his arms, frantically asking him what was wrong.

Two hot, wet trails of liquid streamed from his eyes and he didn't know whether they were tears or his blood seeking another way out.

His throat burned and he wondered if the fire had reached his neck already.

Sharp, loud screams pierced through his ears and he could only beg and plead to let it stop, for someone to take the pain away.

Panicked shouting joined the screaming and he was only vaguely aware that someone was trying to push a bottle against his mouth.

Suddenly it was as if he was in the ocean and a huge, pale blue tidal wave swept over him and a blast was heard. He had hoped to get some relief from the pain, but instead of diminishing, it seemed as if the pain was concentrating on wrecking his waist, destroying every organ he possessed.

He wasn't aware of anything except the pain, didn't even realize he was destroying his throat with the screams he produced.

Was this the day he would join his parents?

* * *

Just a bit past the garden, two animals were seated in the grass. A lion whose tail was flickering with bright flames sat next to a huge snake, who was curled up on a log.

Both raised their heads and glanced at the house when the pain filled screams from their master resounded through the otherwise silent night. Normally this would be the sign that their master was in need of their assistance, but this time they stayed seated, though their eyes glowed unnaturally bright in the dark.

_**It was time.**_

The moment was there to call for help. They alone weren't enough anymore to protect their master and his mate. It was time to call the two others to finally join them after being separated for so long.

Garin slid off the log and slowly slithered across the sand, curling in strange patterns and making loops, twists and turns until finally a large, wide circle was made in the sand; the inside was filled with intricate patterns, mysterious symbols and various runes of which two were the same as those on their master's body.

Before he laid back down in the grass, Garin opened his mouth – large enough to swallow a pig whole – and his fangs sprung forwards, a milky white substance dripping off it, falling down on two runes and five symbols.

Instead of absorbing the liquid poison, the substance laid on top of the symbols, acting as a waxen seal almost.

Ruby took a deep breath and when he opened his jaw, his sharp teeth glinted dangerously for a second before a big flame escaped his throat and shot over the circle, the fire following the patterns Garin had created.

The poison hissed and spit when the fire enveloped it, but was ultimately absorbed by the roaring flames. After seven minutes the fire suddenly died out, leaving Ruby and Garin again in the dark. Their eyes gleamed in anticipation and Garin's body swayed back and forth to a melody only he seemed to hear.

Three minutes after the fire had died out, it suddenly flared up again, brighter than before. It crackled loudly; almost loud enough to drown out their master's screams.

Slowly, it calmed down again until finally only a red glow was left.

Ruby and Garin, however, weren't interested anymore in the fire. Their attention was solely focused on the centre of the circle.

Two large forms had appeared in the circle and slowly they uncurled themselves from their centuries long sleep.

The first one was a large, majestic eagle who regarded the lion and the snake with sharp, brown eyes. His dark beak gleamed dangerously in the faint red glow.

The other one regarded them with ice blue eyes; its snow white fur seemingly glowing in the dark night. The snow leopard was the first one to break the silence. **"I presume our master and its mate are found?"**

"**Yes, Mara, we found them and they are in danger,"** Ruby replied and his tail swished back and forth uneasily.

"**Did you form a bond with the master?"** the eagle, named Rowen, asked and ruffled his large wings.

**"****Yes, we didn't have a choice****,****"** Garin hissed. **"****But we can't bond with his mate as you can understand.****"**

"**Is master's mate trustworthy?"** Mara asked suspiciously.

She wasn't planning on bonding with someone who wasn't fit to be the master's mate.

Ruby let out a grumbling sound. "**Yes, he is. He has proven himself. We'll share our memories with you."**

For several minutes, the four animals stayed connected with each other through a silver white thread that drifted between them.

Slowly the thread drifted apart until it disappeared in thin air.

"**It indeed seems the case that we're needed,"** Rowen murmured. **"Especially over a year."**

Mara sighed. **"Guess it's time to meet them in the morning."**

The others mumbled their agreement.

* * *

When Harry woke up on the morning of his birthday, he was amazed he was still alive. After the excruciating pain he had experienced, he had honestly expected to join his parents in the afterlife.

Bewildered, he raised his head a bit and looked around.

It looked like a hurricane had passed through. Pillows were strewn across the room, some ripped apart, the stuffing decorating the furniture. The wardrobe was wide open, a pile of clothing dropped in front of it; other clothing items were on the verge of being spilled on the floor. His travel bags, at first neatly put against the wall next to the wardrobe, had ended up near the window. The curtains had large rips in them. Bottles, some still dripping potion, were spread out over the whole room.

Harry himself was lying wrapped up in Draco's arms, whose face looked troubled in his sleep.

He was surprised to see even Remus and Sirius curled up on the floor and a stab of guilt surged through him. He had probably scared the hell out of them during the night. He couldn't remember much aside from the excruciating pain and the screaming. Especially his throat remembered the latter; he winced when he tried to swallow and his throat protested.

What the hell had happened? Was it normal to feel so much pain during the receiving of the heritage?

He was startled by a hand touching his cheek softly and he turned his head, looking straight into worried grey eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Draco whispered concerned.

"Like I fell off a broom and swallowed fire," Harry replied grimacing and gingerly sat up. As soon as he was leaning against the only remaining pillow, a warm weight settled against his hip and he looked down to find Sapphire curled up, her head lying on his hip. He smiled weakly and caressed her soft fur, making her purr.

Draco groaned and stretched, feeling his back pop.

"Is it normal to be in pain when receiving the heritage?" Harry asked uncertainly and shifted to give the blond some space.

"No, it's not," Remus spoke calmly.

He and Sirius rose from the floor and felt their bodies protesting as a reminder of the bad night.

"Normally, you shouldn't have noticed receiving it until you performed magic," Sirius' forehead was marked with a deep frown. "Your father received his heritage at school, but he never was in pain nor tried his magic to attack everyone trying to help him."

"My magic attacked you?" Harry repeated shocked and his guilt surged again. He had lost control over his magic?

Remus, who had straightened a chair so he could take a seat, nodded. "It started to attack us once I tried to slip you a Calming Draught."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and looked down ashamed.

His godfather patted his leg. "No need to apologize. It's not your fault. Your magic probably assumed you were in danger and reacted."

"But it isn't normal how he received his heritage," Draco frowned. "Are you sure James Potter didn't experience any pain?"

"He didn't have any problems," Sirius shook his head. "If he had, Lily would have told us about it. She was staying in the dorms on Prongs' birthday," he added when he noticed Harry's confused face and cracked a smile when Harry's face flushed.

"The only way to find out what happened is to look in the books left in the Potters' vaults," Remus sighed and sounded tired.

"There are books in those vaults?" Sirius asked surprised.

Amber coloured eyes rolled in exasperation. "Yes, there are."

"And you think we'll find an answer in those books?" Draco raised an eyebrow and his arm slipped around Harry's shoulders.

"There has to be an explanation in them. It's obviously tied to Harry's heritage, even though we can't see any new physical changes. Our best guess is to do research in those books," Remus answered calmly, though he glanced at the dark haired, exhausted boy in worry. "We need your permission to enter the vault and borrow those books, Harry."

"Sure, no problem," Harry sighed and rubbed his neck.

"How are you feeling now?" Sirius asked with a weary sigh.

"Not all that great, but better than last night," Harry answered dryly.

"Well, no use in staying here brooding," Sirius said in a forced cheery tone and clapped his hands. "It's your birthday, so we are going to celebrate!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting on large, comfortable chairs, outside on the patio.

The birthday presents were all put on the table, hiding the table from sight.

Harry, who felt marginally better after having taken a shower, grabbed the first present, which turned out to be from Luna.

"Eh," he frowned and stared perplexed at the gift he had unwrapped. It was a large, light green blanket, cool and soft to the touch; it had small lilies and small, cute dragons stitched on it, enchanted to move. The included card didn't offer any explanation, only the cryptic message '_For later. Happy birthday, Harry_.'

"Am I now allowed to say she's weird?" Draco asked with a pointed look at the blanket.

Even though he inwardly agreed – it was a weird present – Harry still defended the dreamy girl. "She's not weird! She just has her own way of looking at things."

Draco snorted, but refrained from commenting further.

After casting a dubious look at it, Remus folded the blanket carefully and put it on a smaller table.

Harry shook his head and reached out to grab the next present. He had to laugh when Dean's present turned out to be a shirt from the soccer club Manchester United. Even after six years, he refused to give up his love for soccer. Draco had sneered at it disdainfully, but didn't comment.  
Seamus had given him a small pouch, filled with clovers; apparently his mother had insisted Harry would need luck to deal with everything the public would throw at him. Neville had gotten him a plant that released a calming scent.

The Weasley twins had given him a big box full of newly invented jokes; Bill had gotten him a book about breaking curses and Charlie had given him a small, painted statue of a dragon which Harry couldn't immediately identify.

From Lucius and Narcissa he received a small silver wrist watch, which apparently was given to the partner of their child, which resulted in Harry blushing, feeling pleased.

Snape's present was a simple broche in the form of a dark blue butterfly that had once belonged to Lily.

From Sirius and Remus he received two packages; one had the form of a book and the other was smaller and square.

First he removed the paper from the book. It was self-made, he noticed to his surprise and when he opened it, he saw that it was filled with pranks the Marauders had pulled during their school time. Each prank had received a title and were catalogued in various sections, depending on what kind of prank it was. By each prank was the explanation written, together with the spell (often invented by the Marauders themselves), the counter spell and the result.

The book even had an index at the back. Most of the pages were already filled, but it still contained blank pages.

"We thought it was time you received it," Sirius grinned and winked.

"Uncle Severus is going to kill you," Draco chuckled amused and shook his head.

Sirius waved his hand, unconcerned. "He can never prove it's us who gave Harry that book. Besides, it's not our fault if Harry uses a prank."

Harry smiled and placed the book on the table before switching his attention to the smaller present. One of his eyebrows rose up when he saw the unknown, beautiful, cursive handwriting. His breath hitched when he read the message.

'_To our beloved son, Harry James Potter._

_We will never leave you completely. Remember that we'll always be there for you._

_With all our love,_

_James and Lily Potter'_

This time the paper wasn't ripped off hastily, but instead peeled back carefully and was folded and put for safekeeping between the pages of the prank book.

The square box was covered with soft, blue velvet and after opening it, it revealed a silver pocket watch. The small clock still worked and Harry discovered he could open the locket. After a bit of fumbling and hearing his blood soar through his veins, he managed to open it. His mouth fell open and he felt a few hot tears sliding down his cheeks, a lump settling in his throat. Inside the locket was a single small photo. The photo showed a baby Harry being held by a tenderly smiling Lily, who was embraced by a proud looking James.

"Every wizard and witch receives a watch with something special in it when he or she turns seventeen," Remus said softly.

"James gave it to me for safekeeping a week before you turned one years old," Sirius continued, his voice gravely. "He said he wanted to make sure you knew they loved you in case something happened to them."

Harry only nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he opened his mouth now.

His head shot up and he stared wide eyed at Draco who had stood up and moved in front of him. Two cool hands stroke his tears away and lips brushed over his forehead and cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure your parents intended for you to smile and not to cry," Draco smiled, though his eyes looked at the watch sadly.

"I know," Harry replied and he took a shuddering breath. His hands clenched around the watch, the cool metal quickly warming up and he tried to calm himself down. He was pulled against a strong chest and hands rubbed his back.

Vaguely he was aware of Sirius and Remus standing up to collect the presents and bringing them inside, giving the two boys a chance to be alone.

After a while, Harry took a deep breath and felt well enough to raise his head without fearing he would cry.

"Okay again?" Draco asked softly and pulled back to give the other one space.

Harry nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ready for my present?" Draco asked lightly, though his eyes flickered up in uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied and was surprised when Draco placed a rolled up parchment in his hands. "Draco?" he asked confused.

"Read it." Draco sounded brusque, and he seemed to realize that for he followed his order with an apologetic smile.

Confused, Harry removed the royal blue, waxen seal and his eyes slowly scanned the letter.

When he was done reading, he stared at the blond speechlessly. "Draco …" he trailed off, not certain how to react to this particular present.

"Listen, hear me out before you say anything, alright?" Draco began, an uncomfortable look crossing over his face.

Harry nodded bemused and waited until the other one started his explanation.

"I know we have not been together for so long, but it's tradition in the Malfoy family that once we reach our seventeenth birthday, we receive one of the Malfoy properties, spread out over the world, and we share that property with our partner if we have one," Draco cleared his throat and his cheeks were a bit flushed. "Of course I can't predict the future and anything can happen, but I have faith in us so I … put your name with mine on the documents for one of the smaller manors in Ireland. When we graduate, you and I can go live there."

Draco shifted uncomfortably underneath Harry's shocked gaze. "You're not obligated to live there of course, but I just wanted you to know that you'll always have a place in my family, even if we go our own way one day."

"But Draco, this is too much," Harry protested when he finally found his voice again.

"It's not that much. This house has been in the family for centuries – it's not like I purchased it with money," Draco remarked, correctly guessing Harry's concern.

"Well no, but you're giving me a house!" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"No, I'm proposing we share it after graduation," the other corrected him.

"Wait, you're asking me to live together when we graduate?" Harry said slowly, his brain finally catching up to the situation.

"Honestly, Potter, are you really that slow?" Draco huffed and scowled. "What the hell do you think I've been telling you just now?"

A warm glow of happiness spread out through his body and a wide smile made its way on his face.

"So what do you think of it? Want to share this manor with me?" Draco asked lightly, but his voice wavered with uncertainty. Maybe he should have waited with this particular gift – maybe it was too heavy for now. Should he suggest they forgot about it for now?

He was answered in the form of Harry babbling something nonsensical which was drowned in a hard, enthusiastic kiss. He smiled relieved and responded to the kiss, not caring whether his cousin or Lupin were watching them or not.

* * *

It was almost four p.m. when Garin and Ruby finally returned home, Hedwig having returned somewhere during the morning.

Draco and Harry, who were lounging outside on the grass, were alerted by the new arrivals by Sapphire meowing sharply.

They turned their heads and saw Ruby and Garin gazing at them calmly.

"Where have you been?" Harry frowned.

"**We called our friends**,**"** Ruby spoke to them both and they stepped closer.

"Friends?" Draco questioned warily.

"**Master's family has to be safe,"** Ruby explained. **"Mate needs protectors too. Garin and I can't be bonded to mate because we have bond with master."**

"What are you saying exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"**Mate needs to follow," **the lion simply answered. **"Garin stays here with master."**

Furrowing his eyebrows, Draco stood up slowly while Harry remained seated in perplexed silence.

"I'll be right back," the blond murmured and followed Ruby, whose head now easily reached Draco's shoulders.

The garden had no physical boundaries. When the Potters had built the holiday house, they had erected strong wards that kept everything and everyone not keyed into the wards outside. Muggles were led to believe that the house was surrounded by a large brick wall.

Draco, who was keyed into the wards, felt the magical wards ripple around him when he breached them and for a minute it felt as if the magic was pressing into his body; sounds being muted as if he was under water; his skin prickling until the magic released him and let him through.

There was a small, sandy path leading from the edge of the garden to a small patch filled with trees and Ruby led him to it, the flames on his tail shining brightly. His ears twitched when he caught a particular sound from a nearby tree. He turned towards it and then huffed and suddenly sat down, his tail curled neatly around his body.

"Ruby?" Draco came to a stop as well and looked around him. Nothing but a couple of trees, grass and past the trees the beach. The sound of waves reached them and broke the eerie silence.

Irrationally he suddenly wondered if he had somehow pissed off Harry's pets and Ruby was planning on extracting punishment. Remembering the state of Ruby's victims, he shivered and grimaced, not acknowledging the small coil of fear in his stomach.

"**Here they are,"** Ruby's rumbling thought crashed through his worried thoughts.

He blinked and stared at the two animals who had suddenly appeared from behind a tree.

One was a large eagle, who was seated on the back of a full grown snow leopard. Both were regarding him with solemn eyes and he resisted the urge to squirm.

What the hell was going on here? Where did those animals come from?

The snow leopard opened his mouth and a shock ran through his body when instead of a normal cat tongue, he saw a forked tongue coming out, the same he saw whenever Garin opened his jaw. The unnatural bright blue eyes looked at him suspiciously and the animal came closer. It raised its tail and a bright blue flame suddenly surrounded the tip of the tail. Contrarily to Ruby's flame, that flame exuded cold air, which shouldn't be possible.

The snow leopard bared its teeth and two sharp canine teeth flashed in the sunlight that broke through the roof of leaves.

Draco froze and fear strengthened its grip around him. He wasn't sure if he should keep as still as possible or run away as fast as he could. The snow leopard practically screamed danger.

Reluctantly his gaze slid from the leopard to the majestic eagle. He swallowed nervously when he noticed that the sharp beak was the colour of blood. His feathers gleamed in the light and on his chest, right in the middle of the dark feathers, three light brown lines formed a triangle with a single white line separating the triangle in two halves.

"**So this is the mate?"** suddenly the snow leopard spoke up and Draco stared at it shocked.

It had been obvious that they weren't common animals considering their appearances, but to hear the snow leopard mentally speaking, he wondered if the animal was related to Ruby somehow.

"**Yes, this is the mate,"** Ruby confirmed.

The eagle opened his beak and clicked with it. **"Let's see his memories first."** The mental voice of the eagle sounded a bit shrill as if he could start screeching any moment. **"I'm not bonding with a weakling."**

"Wait, what?" Draco stammered nervously and before he could utter a spell to defend himself, the snow leopard had shot forwards and his breath left him for a moment when he landed harshly on the bumpy ground. He gasped for air and stared right into blue eyes. As if paralyzed, he laid there on the ground, trapped underneath the large body of the snow leopard, while the animal seemed to stare right into his soul.

It was an unnerving feeling and Draco tried to look away, but something compelled him to return the stare.

After what seemed an hour later, the snow leopard huffed, a sound of amusement and ice cold breath hit his face.

The snow leopard stepped back, allowing Draco to sit up again.

"**A Potter and a Malfoy, huh? You didn't call us a moment too soon,"** the eagle sounded wary and amused at the same time. **"I can understand now why they'll need our help."**

"**As if we would have called you if we had been able to defend them on our own,"** Ruby sounded annoyed; his tail swishing back and forth.

"**It doesn't seem an easy task to keep the family safe,"** the snow leopard remarked idly and Draco got the mental image of a woman checking her nails in boredom.

"**Us four will be enough as protection,"** Ruby remarked confidently.

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco blurted out, finally having found his voice back.

Ruby's eyes slid from the two animals to him. **"The snow leopard is named Mara and the eagle Rowen. They will be your bonding animals,"** he explained calmly.

"Bonding animals?" Draco repeated dumbfounded. "Wait, like you and Garin are bonded to Harry?"

"**You seem smarter than the last person we bonded with,"** Mara remarked amused. **"Maybe it won't be so bad to bond with you."**

"Hold on! Why would I need to bond with you?" Grey eyes narrowed. "Who said I want to bond with you?"

Rowen stared at him in a rather threating way. **"Because your family will need protection when the old man attacks. While your magical strength is admirable, it won't be enough. That's why Ruby called us."**

"**You don't have a choice, so I suggest you get used to us,"** Mara added idly.

"Wait, so you'll be coming with me to school as well?" Draco asked surprised.

So he now had two magical creatures bonded to him as well. This was not how he had envisioned his holiday in the States ending. How was he going to explain this to his parents?

"**Of course. There would be no point in entering a bond if we stayed here while you return back home,"** Mara managed to sniff disdainfully even in thought. **"Now let us go back to your mate; we want to meet him."**

"Of course I get arrogant animals as bonding partners," Draco muttered darkly. "You better be able to turn invisible as well, because I don't want to explain your presence to an entire school."

He ignored the warning growl of Mara and led the three animals back to the house.

He would have one hell of a time trying to explain the presence of the two animals. Why couldn't he have a snake like Harry? At least that would be more fitting for him than a larger than normal eagle and a large snow leopard, who was as big as Ruby.

* * *

In the end, the explanation of the new presence of two magical creatures was accepted without too much fuss of the adults.

Remus had called Lucius and Narcissa back because it concerned their son. While they were wary of the two animals, they accepted their presence after the explanation, thinking that extra protection was always welcome, especially with the threat of Dumbledore looming over them.

Harry was mainly fascinated with how Draco's bonding animals looked like, especially with the cold flame on Mara's tail.

Both boys agreed that it would be a very interesting year with the four magical pets.

* * *

**AN2: Another normal ending - well, normal for my standards XD So what do you think of it? What are your thoughts about the new additions to the family? (They will serve a purpose in this story - it's not like they are just there to give Draco some pets LOL)**

**I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts behind in a review!**

**See you all in the next chapter: "Ministry ball and departure"**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For information about my stories (both posted and upcoming ones) please visit my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ministry ball and departure

**Author's note: And here's the fifth chapter. Before you can go on to read, there's an important announcement I need to make.**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE! Starting this weekend, I have to study for my exams. My exams end at the end of June, so until then there will be no updates. I will still be working on this story, but until my exams are over, there won't be any updates on this story so I can concentrate on my exams (as I really, really need to pass them). This story is not abandoned, it is just put on a small stop until my exams have ended. After that, the updates will appear again. Just thought I should all warn you in case people get confused when there is no update in two weeks.**

**Also, I have put a poll up on my profile where you can vote for what kind of job Harry will have. Please vote :) It will help making a decision easier.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: MyOTPIsKillingMe; hotflower901; RDibby; cardgirl91; Yume; PyroFyre1214; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Dark Elven Sorceress; Shalette; TRIC4R; rebe-e; dinkadot; Hikory; littlesprout**

**Warnings: a bit of drama, not much. Oh and this chapter is edited by my, so I apologize if there are any mistakes left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Ministry ball and departure_

Three weeks later, they all were back in England.

Being the main hero of the war, Harry had been asked to attend a celebration ball in honour of Voldemort's defeat a few months earlier.  
Harry had refused at first, not eager to mingle and talk to unknown people whose sole attention would be on his scar. But he had to eventually give in when the Minister threatened to undo his restrictions on the press.

After the first couple of weeks following Voldemort's defeat, the press had gone wild with speculations about Harry's last moments confronting Voldemort and after they were tired of that, they turned their attention to his private life. Speculation about his relationship with Draco and his family quickly turned to outward slander articles until there were even articles suggesting that his relationship with Sirius was more than just godfather and godson – rumours which were eagerly fuelled by Molly Weasley, who claimed she had always been suspicious of their bond.

It was then that Harry had decided it was enough and had gone to the Minister, where he requested that the Minister put a leash on the press.

Having read the articles, the Minister had readily agreed to restrict the press. The next day, the press had been notified there would be consequences if they wrote any article without Harry's permission.

Thus it was now, a week and a half before school started again, that Harry was scowling at the mirror, disliking the formal robes he had to wear. Draco, who had also been invited to the ball – courtesy of the Malfoy family's influence -, would pick him up soon. After a brief discussion, it was decided their pets would stay home. Hiding four large animals, even with their ability to turn invisible, would be impossible in a crowded room, considering the chances were big other people would bump into them.

"I look stupid," he muttered in disdain and studied himself critically. While Draco looked well in formal robes, Harry looked awkward in them and it was clear he wasn't used to being dressed like this.

Hedwig, perched on top of his wardrobe, hooted softly and he sighed.

"Let's hope this evening is over soon," he mumbled and dropped some owl treats on the windowsill.

"Are you certain one of us doesn't need to accompany you?" Garin hissed, his long body curled up in a pile on the bed. Sapphire was sleeping in the small gap Garin had left open when he curled up. Ruby was taking a nap on the carpet, enjoying the last rays of the low setting sun.

"It would raise too many questions if someone bumped into you," Harry answered and his fingers absently traced over the necklace adorning his neck, which had been Draco's Valentine gift. He was also wearing the wrist watch Lucius and Narcissa had given him. His parents' locket was displayed on his desk, put under various protection charms.

Garin made a sound as if he clucked his tongue, but laid back down again.

"Harry, are you ready?" Remus appeared in the doorway.

With a last grimace thrown at the mirror, Harry turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready," He regarded Remus with troubled eyes. "I wish you and Sirius could join us though. I'm not looking forward to this ball."

The older man smiled sadly. "You know why that's impossible."

While the Ministry hadn't explicitly forbidden Remus from attending the ball, they had sent a letter in which they cautioned him against attending. Even though the Hogwarts professor was one of the war heroes, various people had expressed their disdain to letting a werewolf attend the festivities. The Ministry had written in a clear text that they couldn't guarantee Remus' safety if someone dared to attack him.

Remus had decided he didn't want to risk it and therefore Sirius refused to attend as well, not wanting to leave his lover alone and because he was disgusted by the people's reaction towards Remus.

"I know, but it's still unfair," Harry frowned, cursing those prejudiced people to hell.

"It is, but we can't do anything about it," Remus shrugged, used to the people's opinion by now, though it still stung him. "Besides, Minerva is coming over to talk to us, so it's not that bad that we're missing the ball."

"McGonagall? Why is she coming over?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Something to do with some teachers' posts, but I don't know more than that."

"She is not going to fire you, right?" the Saviour asked alarmed.

"No, no, she's just going to talk about a few open positions," Remus assured him.

"Harry, Draco has arrived," Sirius called from the foot of the staircase.

"I'll be right there!" Harry called back.

"Alright, try to have fun," Remus said lightly and Harry pocketed his wand in his sleeve.

He rolled his eyes. "Not likely," he muttered darkly to which Remus chuckled.

"Ready?" Draco smiled and his eyes looked at his boyfriend with admiration. Contrarily to what Harry thought, Draco was of the opinion that the dark haired wizard looked incredible in his formal, midnight blue robes.

Harry grunted annoyed, but nodded reluctantly.

Sirius smiled and patted his shoulder. "Just a few hours and then you can come back here."

Harry snorted and nodded to Draco. "Is your father waiting outside?"

"Yes, the Portkey will activate in two minutes so we better go join him." Draco answered and after saying their goodbyes, they walked outside, seeing Lucius waiting for them under the cover of a big tree, a few feet past the border of the wards.

Lucius nodded to Harry. "Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening," Harry greeted back and noted with slight envy that both Malfoys looked well in their formal robes.

Narcissa and Snape wouldn't be attending. Snape loathed the mere thought on its own of attending a festivity and Narcissa wasn't feeling up to it.

"Grab the Portkey; it will activate in six seconds," Lucius instructed and their hands joined the small copper goblet that clearly hadn't seen any water or another cleaning product for a long time.

Six seconds later, Harry felt the familiar and annoying tug behind his bellybutton and for a few seconds his body was squeezed through a very narrow tube and he was gasping when his feet landed on solid ground.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked concerned when he noticed Harry's pale face.

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, I just don't like Portkeys."

Lucius tapped his cane on the ground. "Let's go. The sooner we are there, the sooner we can leave." His disdain for the party was clearly audible in his voice.

They followed the arrows marking the route to the right room. Sometimes Harry thought he caught a glimpse of an Auror, hiding in shadows and charms.

Ministry functions were always supervised by the Aurors, but this time the best Aurors were assembled in case Dumbledore was near for some unfathomable reason.

Harry doubted the ex-Headmaster would show up now, but he figured he shouldn't go too much against the Minster's decisions.

The room, where the ball was held, was incredibly large. Even with the large crowd and the long tables loaded with food, taking up the space against the walls, the room seemed only half filled. Lit candles were floating in mid-air.

Right across from the door, against the wall, a raised platform stood, clad with a midnight blue carpet where the Minister would hold his speech.

Soft, classical music filled the space, together with the chatter of women clad in beautiful gowns and men dressed in classic robes. The mass was split in several smaller groups, spread out over the whole room: some were standing in the middle of the room, some near the tables and others underneath a window.

Harry had already seen some of his schoolmates: Neville, who had become a hero when he saved a group of six Hufflepuffs from three Death Eaters and who still wasn't used to the sudden attention, judging by the ever present blush on his face; Luna, who had kept the Death Eaters out of the Ravenclaw Tower (and who was now dressed in what seemed to be a blouse and a skirt made from tree leaves, together with matching green shoes and earrings with big leaves); Parvati and Padma, together with their parents; Daphne, who was talking with Blaise near a window …

While there were clearly more families present with ties to the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, there were also families tied to Slytherin attending, making up the majority of the Purebloods present. Those families were regarded warily by the others, but they didn't attempt or dare to do anything, scared for the rebuttal of the Ministry.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Harry questioned, not caring whether he sounded like a whiney child or not. He was already bored and uncomfortable and he had only just arrived.

Draco glanced at him exasperatedly while Lucius smiled indulgently.

"Two hours should suffice," the older Malfoy muttered and his sharp gaze flitted coolly from one side to the other.

"Thank Merlin," Harry mumbled darkly.

"Harry! Never thought I would see you here."

A grin appeared on Harry's face and he turned around to meet his friend. "Neville, glad to see you again!"

"Who managed to convince you to attend?" Neville asked amused, his cerulean blue robes bringing out his eyes. While he seemed more confident than a few months ago, he still glanced nervously at Draco, whose gaze was slightly narrowed.

Harry grimaced. "The Minister."

"Ah," Neville heard enough of Harry's tone to realize he didn't want to talk about it.

"How have you been this summer?" Harry asked, switching the attention to the other boy, who for once didn't mind the attention.

While Harry was talking with Neville and Luna, who had joined them a few minutes later; Draco was accosted by Blaise, who took him to a table to taste some of the dishes while talking about his vacation in Italy and Lucius – to his great annoyance – was engaged in a conversation with Marcus Parkinson and his wife Patricia.

"Lucius, how has your family been this summer?" Marcus asked with a thin smile.

The man was probably under the assumption his mask was well enough to hide his disdain, but Lucius saw right through it and he wanted to scoff.

"My family is well. We have enjoyed a holiday with Lord Black and his family," Lucius replied calmly and accepted the glass of sweet, white wine offered by a house elf.

"Ah yes, Lord Black," Patricia's upper lip curled up slightly, making her look like she had swallowed something sour like lemon juice. "Where is Lord Black if I may ask? One would think he would be present on an occasion like this one." Her muddy brown eyes glinted rather viciously.

"Lord Black had other matters to attend to, but he is represented by Lord Potter," Lucius answered and idly waved his hand at Harry, who had an intense look on his face while he listened to his friends.

"Ah yes, Mister Potter is of age now," Marcus murmured, his gaze calculating when he looked at Harry. "They grow up so quickly, don't they?"

Lucius merely inclined his head, wary of where the conversation was heading to.

"I can't believe my daughter is a young woman already," Marcus continued with a wistful voice. "She has inherited her beauty from her mother obviously."

Lucius raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't comment; certain he wouldn't be able to hold back his retort what he really thought about their 'precious' daughter – the word 'beautiful' wasn't included in his response.

Marcus continued, seemingly under the assumption that Lucius' silence expressed his agreement. "I was thinking the other day that young Draco and our Pansy have quite a long history together. Why, they met for the first time when they were just six years old."

"It has indeed been a long time," Lucius smiled thinly. He was beginning to suspect what the Parkinsons were aiming for and he wondered if they really were that stupid or just too stubborn to acknowledge the truth – a bit of both, he suspected.

"Pansy has always found your son charming. This summer, the oldest son of the Rougefleur family was set on wooing her, but she declined his advances."

Amusement and annoyance were battling each other. Did Marcus really think he wasn't acquainted with the Rougefleur family? They were the most influential Pureblood family in France and the Malfoy family had been smart enough to make an alliance with them, not eager to have that family as possible enemies.

Lucius knew for a fact that the oldest son of the Rougefleurs had his eyes set on one of the Delacours' daughters and therefore wasn't the least bit interested in the only daughter of an unimportant Pureblood family.

"My, she must be popular then," Lucius replied bored.

Again Marcus didn't seem to pick up Lucius' disinterest, though Patricia narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Indeed she is, but she only finds one man worthy enough to become her husband and I can only approve of her choice," Marcus smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"She has high standards then," Lucius answered idly.

"That she has, but that's only to be expected when it comes to matters like this, no?"

A non-committal sound was his response.

"I am certain your son has high standards as well. After all, the Malfoy family is one of the purest bloodlines that still exist, thanks to your high standards."

_Flattery will get you nowhere._

"Considering the intelligence, looks and charm owned by young Draco, I can safely assume he attracts a lot of attention."

_Subtlety is not your strongest suit. How did you survive Slytherin with your abysmal acting skills?_

"Like I mentioned before, our sweet Pansy is only interested in one man and that man happens to be your son."

Both Parkinsons looked expectantly now and Lucius decided he had enough of this inane talk.

"Unfortunately your daughter will have to lower her standards, because my son is unavailable," Lucius stated calmly.

"Who is he wooing then? None of the other Pureblood families have mentioned your son is a suitor for one of their daughters," Patricia remarked, her gaze sharp.

"You must have missed the various articles about my son and Mister Potter then," Lucius murmured with a silky voice.

Sharp, midnight blue painted nails dug into her husband's arm while she smiled sharply. "Of course we haven't missed that news. We all know however that their relationship is merely a fling; an experiment so they can settle down with a _proper wife_ later," she responded stubbornly.

Lucius paused and studied the pair in front of him. Inwardly he sighed. It wasn't so much that they were stupid – though that certainly played a role – it was the fact that they refused to face the truth that made them pathetic.

He wasn't planning on forcing his son in a loveless marriage, like his own father had done to him. He had been lucky to get an understanding and open minded wife, whose only demand had been to wait with the divorce until their son was old enough. He had respected that one wish and while he never had been _in love_ with Narcissa, he had come to love her in the course of their marriage as a dear friend and he was thankful for the son she had given him.

That didn't mean he would put his own son through the experience. Especially not if the possible choice for a wife was Pansy Parkinson – he suspected the girl wouldn't be as understanding as his ex-wife.

"Apparently you have lost your ability of comprehension with the defeat of the Dark Lord," Lucius stared at them coldly. "I'll make it clear for you: even if my son wasn't together with Harry Potter, your daughter would not even make the last place on the list with possible suitable partners for Draco. Miss Parkinson is a spoiled, selfish, immature, ill-mannered girl who doesn't even deserve the title of 'Lady' and whose intelligence level is the same as that of a second year Muggleborn Hufflepuff," he spoke smoothly and tapped his cane softly on the tiled floor, enjoying the dumbstruck faces of the couple. "Now that we have cleared up this little issue, is there something else you needed to speak about?"

Marcus opened his mouth, but closed it again when it was clear his voice had left him in his shock.

Lucius nodded satisfied. "I thought so. If you'll excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and calmly made his way across the room, intent on talking to the Greengrass family.

A smirk lingered around his lips. _Three, two, one …_

"You pompous bastard!" a shriek suddenly tore through the excited chatter and the crowd fell silent in shock.

He could hear the crackling of the fired spell and was slightly surprised to know Patricia had immediately chosen for the Dancing Spine curse instead of something less offensive. He had pissed her off more than he had assumed. Well, it didn't matter.

He was ready to cast a shield for protection, when a familiar voice nearby snapped, "Protego!" and a light blue shield enveloped him, bouncing the curse off harmlessly to the ceiling.

When he turned around, he saw Harry standing a few feet away to his right, glaring at Patricia who had a small scuffle with two broad shouldered Aurors before they disarmed and cuffed her, leading her out of the room with Marcus trailing after them, after he casted a hateful glare at Lucius.

"Please accept our excuses for this brief disturbance," the Head Auror spoke through a Sonorus spell. "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Are you alright, father?" Draco asked concerned, his arm clasped around Harry's waist. They had approached him after Patricia had been escorted out the room.

Lucius nodded. "Of course." He glanced at Harry, whose eyes were still flashing with anger. "Your shield was appreciated, but unnecessary. I would have been able to call a shield on time."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to take a risk," he frowned. "Who was that woman?"

"Pansy's mother," Draco answered and studied the elder blond. "What happened?"

"Just a small issue I cleared up which dismayed them," Lucius answered in a neutral voice, though he threw his son a look which conveyed the message they would discuss it later.

Draco nodded slightly.

"Let's attempt to enjoy the rest of the evening," Lucius murmured.

* * *

Harry should have expected there would be trouble for him this night. Draco had left his side momentarily to speak with Daphne and he was lingering near a high window, alone for the moment. The Minister had held his speech and he had received thanks of many people again.

Bored out of his mind, he was counting down the minutes until he could finally leave.

His dream of his soft bed was rudely interrupted by a too familiar voice of the owner he had hoped to avoid.

"Look who we have here." His voice wasn't loud – yet – but the anger was clearly audible in his voice.

Harry stared apprehensively at his former best friend whose main goal now seemed to be harassing Harry. "What do you want?"

Ron's ears turned red – a sign he was close to exploding in rage. "For one thing, your excuses for Percy's death, how pathetic they may be."

"Why? He attacked me first, not the other way around," Harry snapped impatiently; tired of hearing the same accusations being thrown at him. It hadn't even been him who had killed Percy – it had been Sirius in self-defence.

How Ron and his mother could still claim Percy had been innocent was beyond his comprehension.

"You had it coming, obviously – he would never have attacked you without a reason," Ron argued hotly. "You can't say you were innocent with that plethora of Dark spells! They should lock you up in Azkaban!"

Harry couldn't hold back his scoff. "No reason? Your brother was working under order of Voldemort. He was nothing but an opportunistic bastard who had lost his mind in his desire to get higher up in the Ministry."

That made Ron snap and he quickly pointed his wand at Harry, the first syllables of an unknown spell (Harry suspected it wasn't a nice one) escaping his mouth.

However, just when Harry had erected a shield, a female voice called "Expelliarmus!" and Ron's wand was taken from his before he could finish the spell.

Both boys turned around and faced Hermione Granger, whose cheeks were tinted red. Her forehead was creased in a disapproving frown, the same one she always had worn when either Ron or Harry had neglected their homework until the last moment.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hermione asked and her tamed curly hair swished around her face when she stepped closer. Her blue, strapless dress glittered faintly.

Ron puffed up his cheeks like an angry chipmunk. "I was just giving that bastard what he deserves! He …" His rant was interrupted brusquely by his girlfriend.

"We're on a party, hosted by the _Ministry_ and you thought attacking another guest would go unnoticed?" her tone was incredulous, as if she couldn't believe someone could be that stupid.

"But he …"

"Ron, let it go," she spoke firmly.

He glared at her and after throwing Harry a hate filled gaze, he snatched his wand from Hermione's hand and stormed off.

Harry blinked bemused and stared at the girl, who went red and looked down, seemingly finding the floor more interesting.

"I want to apologize for Ron's behaviour," she muttered. "He's been acting stupid the whole summer – I had thought he would behave himself at this party. He didn't manage to curse you, did he?"

He shook his head. "No, you stopped him on time. Thanks for that," he added, feeling awkward.

She gave him a one shouldered shrug. "It seemed you got your shield up on time, so my interference was probably not necessary." She glanced away, her hands fiddling with a small bow on her dress.

Harry felt uncomfortable; what should he do now? Continue the conversation somehow? Or make an excuse to leave?

While she didn't act as hostile as Ron and he had saved her life during the final battle (like the fight was called now), he didn't feel comfortable around her. She had been one of the people who had dropped him like trash, when it became clear he wouldn't give up Draco or protest his removal from Gryffindor – not that he could have protested, considering the terms of the ritual were very clear, but a lot of people had let him known he should have fought to stay in Gryffindor. Sure, she had never attacked him like Ron did, but she hadn't stayed at his side either.

Maybe she had been hurt by the fact he had given Draco a chance, but that didn't excuse her entirely. He supposed he was partly to blame as well. He shouldn't have given up on his friends so soon, but he had been tired of the arguments and he had allowed the rift to drive them further apart. Later in the year, Ron had completely destroyed any chance of reconciliation with his attacks. Maybe he could reconcile with Hermione, but it would never be the same as it used to be.

He was saved from making a decision, when a familiar voice called his name and footsteps came near.

"I should go," Hermione whispered and before he could say anything, she quickly walked away.

Right after her quick departure, he felt two warm arms coming around his waist, pulling him back until his back leant against a strong chest.

"What happened?" Draco murmured in his ear and he sounded wary.

"Ron wanted to start a fight, but Hermione stopped him," Harry sighed and frowned, still not entirely sure about what had transpired just now.

Draco tensed for a moment, before he relaxed again. "I would have thought that Weasley at least had the brains to not attack you here." Harry could imagine the sneer on his boyfriend's face with the next sentence he uttered. "Shouldn't have expected it of course. I am still amazed he got so far in Hogwarts."

"Apparently he had been pissed off all summer," Harry murmured.

"Not a surprise," Draco shrugged. He paused. "Want to leave?"

Harry nodded relieved and turned around.

Draco released him, stepped back and grabbed his hand. "Let's go find father."

They found Lucius talking with the Minister. He casted one look at Harry's troubled face and excused them, announcing it was time for them to leave.

They took a Portkey to Grimmauld Place where Lucius gave them a moment of privacy to say goodbye before he and Draco Apparated home.

Still feeling a bit troubled by what had happened at the ball, Harry entered the house and locked the door behind him.

The sound of low voices let him know Sirius and Remus were in the living room.

"Is McGonagall gone?" he asked when he entered the room.

The two men broke apart and looked at him surprised.

"You're home early," Sirius remarked after glancing at the clock.

Harry grunted and shrugged, picking a seat across from the men. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk about a position that opened recently," Sirius replied slowly.

"What position?" Harry asked and brought up a leg, resting his chin on his knee.

"With the disappearance of Dumbledore, she took over the Headmistress position," Remus began calmly. "But that leaves the position of Transfiguration teacher open."

"So she came to ask one of you to take over?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed.

The older man nodded. "The other courses all have one teacher, so she couldn't ask one of them to take another course."

"So who's going to take over Transfiguration?"

"I will, because I was the best in Transfiguration when we were in school," Sirius grinned proudly.

"All the years?"

He nodded, still grinning.

"Well, Parvati will be happy at least," Harry muttered, remembering the girl's disappointment last school year when she heard Sirius would only be teaching the first through fourth years.

Remus grimaced and Sirius looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Remus spoke quickly.

Sirius glanced suspiciously at his partner, but for once didn't pursue the subject.

"Minerva told us the owls with the letters will arrive tomorrow, so what do you say of going to Diagon Alley afterwards?" Remus suggested.

Harry perked up. "Without Aurors?" he asked hopefully. Maybe the Ministry wouldn't be able to assemble a group of guards on such short notice.

Sirius shook his head, looking at him sympathetically. "Sorry, pup, but the Minister has already appointed three Aurors to join us on our trip."

A big sigh left his body. "Of course," he muttered broodily. It had been stupid to hope for that.

"It's just for two hours – you won't even notice they are there," Remus spoke soothingly.

Green eyes scowled at him. "They thought they had hidden themselves today too, yet I still noticed them at times."

"Well, it's only for two hours and then you won't see them except for the first school day when they accompany us to the station," Sirius replied, his fingers absently plucking at a loose thread of the couch.

"I guess," Harry muttered petulantly and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Party tired you out?" Sirius chuckled, stroking Remus' hand now.

Harry forced himself to smile. "Something like that," he murmured. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Everything alright?" Garin hissed after Harry had finished showering.

After slipping into his boxers and an old shirt, he opened the window and Hedwig hooted her gratitude before flying into the night to go hunting.

"Yes, everything went okay," Harry murmured, heaving a sigh when he climbed into his bed.

Sapphire purred sleepily in acknowledgement and Harry scratched behind her ear.

Not too long after, he fell asleep, mindless of the glance Ruby and Garin exchanged.

* * *

The following morning a sleepy Harry was eating his breakfast, leaving the reading of his school letter over to Remus.

"Is it okay if we search some books about your heritage in your vault?" Remus asked after passing the letter to Sirius.

Harry looked up from his toast with strawberry jam. "Sure," he shrugged.

Since his birthday, Remus hadn't let go of his idea of research. He was strengthened in his resolve when nothing else strange happened to Harry. His magical strength seemed to have grown stronger, but so far he hadn't performed a difficult spell to really check his level. The fact that nothing outwardly had changed, made the older man suspicious. After experiencing such pain, something very abnormal when receiving the magical heritage, something should have changed and Remus was determined to find out what exactly had happened.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked twenty minutes later.

Harry nodded, feeling Garin sliding around his stomach.

The three Aurors were waiting outside; two men and a woman. The woman, with dark brown curly hair and light brown eyes, smiled friendly when Remus, Sirius and Harry joined the group, but the two men, one with grey hair and narrowed blue eyes and the other with strawberry blond hair tied together in a ponytail and small muddy brown eyes, just grunted, looking as enthusiastic as students during a history lesson.

They Apparated in a small alley, right next to the Leaky Cauldron and briskly made their way through the pub, ignoring the heavy stares of the other customers.

First they visited Gringotts and Remus spent half an hour in the large vault, handing over books to Sirius that looked promising for their research.

In the end they left with a bag full of gold and six heavy, old tomes, though Remus mused that maybe the Malfoy library would have some information about the Potters as well, considering they had a lot of texts about the various bloodlines in possession.

Sirius had looked resigned, remembering from their school time that his love wouldn't give up until he had found his answers.

From the bank, they made their way to the various shops; buying new school books; stocking in more quills, ink, parchment and potion vials. Hedwig got more owl treats as well.

As last stop, they visited the shop of the Weasley twins, though the Aurors – who had been following them the whole time (not even bothering to hide themselves) – frowned; clearly this shop was not enclosed in their plan.

George and Fred were happy to see them and introduced the small group to their newly invented products, ignoring the Aurors.

They left the joke shop with heavier pockets and three annoyed Aurors, who seemed very happy to leave the trio behind at their house.

The days leading up to the departure to Hogwarts were busy.

Harry finished his homework and checked the essay for mistakes, feeling a vague pang of sorrow when he remembered the times Hermione had looked over his essays while lecturing him and Ron about the perks of paying attention to the lessons. Thankfully, Draco agreed to checking his essays, the one time he had been able to visit his boyfriend during the last school free week.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were busy with planning and finishing their lessons.

Eventually the morning arrived when they would be going back to Hogwarts. Sapphire had been put in her cage, Hedwig following the same fate. Garin was curled around Ruby's neck, turning invisible when Ruby did.

They had agreed to meet the Malfoys at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The Ministry had lent them a car, so they were driven to the station, arriving early enough to avoid a meeting with the Weasley family.

"I missed you," Draco muttered and embraced the smaller boy, kissing him softly on his lips.

"I missed you too," Harry murmured and slipped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Blaise is keeping a compartment for us," Draco let him know and after getting a hug from Narcissa and a handshake from Lucius, they got on the train.

A dark toned hand waving from the last compartment let them know where their friend was seated.

They managed to get their bags and all their pets (all invisible except for Sapphire, Hedwig and Cornelius – Draco's owl) inside the compartment – which wasn't an easy feat considering there were four large animals pressed between them.

Blaise, feeling the invisible, abnormal large presence against his legs, raised a dark eyebrow. "So, anyone going to tell me why it's so cramped here all of the sudden?"

Harry chuckled amused and Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

While they launched into the explanation of how exactly Draco had acquired two new pets, the train took off, leading them to their last school year.

* * *

**AN2: Not much drama or new developments in this chapter, but that can't happen in every chapter LOL What do you think of it? I hope you liked it; please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**Next chapter is called: "Welcome to Hogwarts"**

**See you all in the next update! (Which will be somewhere around the beginning of July normally)**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For information about my posted and upcoming stories, please visit my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's note: Here I am finally with the sixth chapter. I thank you all for your patience and for the lovely reviews you have left behind :) This chapter turned out longer than I had expected, but I don't think you'll mind too much LOL**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: dinkadot; MyOTPIsKillingMe; jeffhardyluvsme; Shalette; Dark Elven Sorceress; rebe-e; RDibby; DracoXHarryluvr; PyroFyre1214; TRIC4R; hotflower901; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Salazar's Girlfriend; xxxsocialstandoutxxx; cardgirl91; atlantis51; Life 4 Love; Amber Due; Hikory; kns1992; dracoginnyscorpiuswood; little old nona; entwinedreader; Kuramaworshiper**

**Warnings: drama, implied lemon (see other site for full version); a bit of violence, bit fluff; danger of a chapter edited by myself. Eh, I think that's about it for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it. I also don't own the Wiggenweld Potion. I found that one on HPwikipedia.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts_

_5__th__ of September_

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts. The rest of you: welcome back," McGonagall greeted them once the Sorting Hat was done sorting the new students. She was seated right in the middle of the Head table, signifying her new position as Headmistress. "I'd like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden for students. Our caretaker also made a new list of prohibited products; the list can be found on the announcement board in your dormitories," she continued. "I have an announcement to make. Starting this year Professor Black will take over the Transfiguration position and Professor Lupin will remain in charge for the position of Defence against the Dark Arts."

Almost everybody started to clap, though some of them – including Ron – settled on glaring only. Remus just smiled gently and Sirius stood up to bow with a big grin on his face.

Once everybody had settled down again, McGonagall smiled and closed off her little speech. "I wish you all good luck in this new school year. Enjoy your meal!"

As soon as those words had left her mouth, the plates on the large tables were filled with various steaming dishes that made the students mouth water.

Immediately the Great Hall was filled with chatter and the sound of cutlery hitting plates.

"So I take it that the ritual didn't succeed?" Daphne asked lightly.

Harry shook his head with a slight grimace. "No, it didn't. Thanks to Ron and Parkinson."

They briefly glanced at the Gryffindor table where Ron was talking animatedly to Seamus and a couple of sixth years; Parkinson was sulking, glaring at her food.

"Well, those two have never been the brightest," Blaise remarked dryly.

"Well, you're better off here, anyway, Potter," Daphne winked and then got roped into a discussion about the right fabric for dress robes by her friends.

"Let's hope we don't have too many classes with Gryffindor," Millicent murmured. "I have a feeling some of them won't understand the war is over."

Harry agreed silently. Right when he wanted to pick up his goblet with pumpkin juice, a small scrap of folded up parchment appeared in front of his plate.

"Harry?" Draco asked curiously and eyed the scrap of paper warily.

Apprehensively, Harry opened the paper and was greeted by the familiar spidery handwriting of Snape.

'_Potter_

_Before you follow your fellow schoolmates to the dormitory, wait at the entrance of the common room. Some changes have been made which concern you in particular._

_S. Snape'_

"Changes?" Harry muttered bewildered.

"I wonder what those changes entail," Draco mused softly.

"Me too," Harry frowned and crumpled up the paper, stuffing it in his pocket. He would throw it out later.

After dinner had ended, all the students made their way to their common rooms, their stomachs filled with a delicious dinner.

Harry and Draco were joined by their pets while they were waiting for Snape to arrive.

Ten minutes later, the soft rustle of a robe gliding over stone let them know the Potions Master was on his way.

"Potter, Draco," Snape greeted them curtly. "You and your pets need to follow me."

Harry and Draco shared a confused look, but obediently followed the man. Ruby and Garin were walking next to Harry, Sapphire held in his arms while Mara and Rowen walked next to Draco.

The boys grew more confused when they realized Snape was leading them to his own office. Well, not exactly. They walked past his office and halted two doors further.

A painting of a grey scaled dragon was watching them warily with his cold black eyes. His tail, with spikes embedded on it, scraped along the large rock that served as part of the background. The rest of the painting was filled with a patch of grass and a small river.

"Dragon scale," Snape murmured and the dragon snorted, smoke escaping his nostrils, but the painting swung open, revealing the round entrance.

Snape ushered them inside and the painting fell shut behind them.

They were standing in what appeared to be a living room. The fireplace was built right across from the entrance and a painting of a grass field with flowers softly swaying in the breeze hung above it.

A midnight blue couch with two matching arm chairs were placed a few feet away from the fireplace; a small wooden table stood in front of the couch. The stone floor was covered for the most part with a black carpet that looked soft to the touch and had a unicorn, sewed with golden thread, walking on it.

There were two other doors, save for the entrance; one on each side of the room and both were open, showing the inside of the two other rooms. One was a bathroom with the classic black-white tiles. It contained the toilet, sink and a deep bath tub. Towels were already hanging on the towel rack next to the sink.

The other room was the bedroom, containing an oak desk with a padded chair; a poster bed the same size as the ones in the dormitories; a nightstand with one drawer and a candlestick on it and a wardrobe.

Harry's trunk was placed right next to his desk.

"Sir?" Harry questioned confused.

The rooms were very nice and comfortable, but he didn't understand why his trunk was here instead of the dormitory and why he had been led here.

"This will be your new quarters," Snape replied. "With the new threat, it was decided that you should have quarters near a professor, in case something happened."

"My own quarters?" Harry repeated baffled.

"Yes, for your safety." Snape nodded towards the painting. "Salazar will check up on you and he'll arrive if you call for his help."

"Are private quarters really needed?" Harry questioned doubtfully. "When Voldemort was after me, I slept in the dormitory without problems."

Draco gripped his hand and squeezed it.

The Potions professor grimaced at the mention of the name, but didn't respond to it otherwise. "Unlike the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had a connection with Hogwarts and knows everything about it, including weak spots. Hogwarts has its defence shield strengthened against him, but we don't want to take risks."

"Will everybody know about Harry's new quarters?" Draco asked and he seemed tense.

"Of course not." Snape's dry tone clearly implied how stupid he considered that question to be. "Only the ones that Potter will confide the password in, will be able to locate this room. So be careful to whom you confide in."

Harry nodded, resisting the urge to scowl at the implication that he wouldn't be careful with his words when talking to others.

Snape glanced at the clock hanging next to the door of the bedroom. The arms on the clock showed nine thirty.

"I suggest you go to sleep now, because tomorrow you'll have an early morning." He turned around and walked back to the entrance. "Draco, I'll lead you back to the common room; I need to welcome the first years."

Draco rolled his eyes, but complied. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He bent his head and he and Harry shared a brief, but sweet kiss.

After wishing a good night, the portrait fell shut behind Snape and Draco.

"Guess I'll go to sleep then," Harry muttered.

Ruby curled up in front of the fireplace; the flames extinguished because it was night.

When Harry entered the bedroom after brushing his teeth, Sapphire was already curled up in a fuzzy ball in the middle of the bed while Garin had wound his long body around one of the bed posts.

Quickly, Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed in the bed; his body sinking down into the soft matrass. A flick of his wand and the lights were extinguished, leaving the quarters dark, except for the faint glow of the dying embers in the fireplace.

The silence, broken only by his and his pets' breathing, was a bit unnerving. He hadn't realized until now how accustomed he had been to hearing other people sleep near him.

To hear nobody else except for his pets was a bit unsettling, but he would get used to it.

Carefully, as to not accidentally kick his cat, he turned on his right side and closed his eyes.

He still found it ridiculous that he had been given his own private quarters, but complaining wouldn't do anything. Best to just deal with it then.

* * *

_6__th__ of September_

When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember where exactly he was and why. For the first time in all his school years, he woke up to a quiet room; no grumbling of others about the early hour, no sound of the shower running or his roommates talking.

A wave of his wand and a muttered "Tempus" spell told him it was almost half past seven and with a sigh, he pushed back the sheets – electing a sleepy meow from Sapphire, who awoke and yawned – and stepped out of bed. Shivering from the chill that clung to the dungeons, he shuffled to the bathroom, grabbing his school clothes on his way.

After having cast a water protection spell on his necklace to protect it, he took a quick shower which woke him up almost completely.

After dressing, he grabbed his bag and called Dobby.

"Was can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked eagerly; the stack of knitted hats on top of his head seemed to have grown again, making the stack sway from one side to the other when the house elf just twitched his large, floppy ears.

"Can you make sure my cat receives her food and can go to her litter box?"

"Like last year, Master Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Exactly."

"Dobby will makes sure Master Harry Potter's cat be given food and cans go to litter box," Dobby smiled and tapped his heels against each other.

"Thank you, Dobby."

The house elf disappeared after one last bow and Ruby came to stand next to him, Garin already curled around his neck.

"**We are ready to go, Master,"** Ruby told him calmly.

"Okay, let's go." After checking to make sure Ruby – and in extension Garin – had turned invisible (he didn't want to attract even more attention of the students), he made his way out of the dungeon to the Great Hall.

When he arrived, most of the students were already eating their breakfast, while chatting quietly with their friends and checking their timetables.

He spotted white blond hair in the middle of the Slytherin table and he approached his boyfriend, who looked up and smiled when he heard the footsteps.

"Good morning," Draco murmured and accepted the kiss Harry gave him when he sat down.

"Morning," he mumbled and reached for the coffee. "Did your pets follow?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mara is sitting behind me. Rowen decided that his wings would make too much noise and stayed behind." He snorted. "Which is good, because I don't fancy being followed around by two large animals."

"Here is your timetable, Harry." Daphne handed him a folded parchment.

Harry accepted the timetable, noticing how pale the girl looked. He hadn't noticed her pale pallor last night, but she had probably put up a mask then. She had lost her sister in the fight, but aside from her newly acquired paleness, one would never guess she was mourning. He wanted to offer his condolences, but her drawn mouth and harsh eyes made it clear she wouldn't appreciate the sentiment.

"Thanks." He studied his schedule, while taking a bite of his buttered toast.

Aside from starting with Potions first thing in the morning, it wasn't too bad he supposed. He had dropped History which gave him two empty hours after lunch on Thursday. From Wednesday till Friday, he had two hours each afternoon of Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts which luckily was still taught by Remus. On Monday and Tuesday he had two hours of Advanced Transfiguration in the afternoon (he briefly wondered how the lesson would differ with Sirius teaching them now).

The three hours of Care of Magical Creatures was split into two hours in the morning on Wednesday and the last hour on Friday. Herbology was put in the morning on Friday. Astronomy was scheduled on Thursday night.

This year he would also follow two hours of a class called simply Curses, which was an introduction to dark curses and their counter spells. That class was split in one hour before lunch on Monday and Tuesday.

The few free hours were placed towards the end of each day, except for Thursday when he had no morning classes.

All in all, he had a fairly good schedule.

When he compared his timetable with Draco's, the only difference was that like last year, Care of Magical Creatures was replaced by Healing.

"You dropped History too?"

Draco nodded. "Why prolong my suffering?" he shrugged and Harry laughed.

"So, how was the first night on your own?"

"It was weird," Harry admitted and reached out to take another toast. "I'm used to sleeping with other guys around me and now it was only my pets sleeping near me. It was quieter as well," he chuckled.

"I guess it's better than hearing Blaise snoring," Draco smirked and sipped from his camomile tea.

"I do not snore!" Blaise said indignantly, having heard Draco's comment when he arrived at the table. The glare he threw the blond had lost its effect thanks to the huge yawn he barely managed to cover.

"Classy," Draco commented dryly.

"Fuck off," Blaise groaned tiredly. He turned his attention to an amused Harry. "Where on earth were you last night? I thought you and Draco had sneaked off, but Draco returned alone."

"I was in Hogwarts," Harry retorted and filled his empty cup with coffee; the two sugar cubes were dissolved by the hot liquid.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he said exasperatedly. "But where?"

"So concerned about my well-being?" Harry murmured and sighed. "I'll tell you later."

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't push for more information and focused his attention on his breakfast.

"You're not confined to your room?" Draco mumbled, glancing at him. "I mean, you still can visit the common room, right?"

"I suppose so. Snape didn't say anything about me not being allowed in the common room," Harry replied.

"Good," the blond nodded and then his grey eyes gained a mischievous glint.

"What?" Harry asked warily, already having been taught that that look didn't bode well.

Draco leant towards him, one hand firmly gripping his thigh, and whispered in his ear, "Of course having your own private room has its benefits as well. For example, we don't have to rely on the Room of Requirements anymore if we want some … alone time." The hand squeezed his thigh.

"Of course that's what you think of," Harry replied with a snort, but he felt flustered and he knew he was blushing.

A kiss was placed on his ear and he didn't need to look to know his boyfriend was smirking.

"As if you hadn't thought of it," Draco whispered amused and retreated before Harry could retort.

Harry just rolled his eyes, but he could feel himself grow warmer at the thought that he and Draco wouldn't need to hold back and hide anymore. At least there was a benefit to having a private room forced on him.

* * *

As it turned out, it would be a while before the two boys could reap the benefits of a private room.

Their first lesson of Advanced Potions greeted them not with a review of the past years, but with a new, complex potion that would take a month and a half to brew – provided they wouldn't make a mistake.

The seventh year's Advanced Potions class was small. There were only three Gryffindors: Hermione, Dean and Parvati (to Harry's relief, Ron hadn't passed the exam); two Hufflepuff guys; six Ravenclaws: four boys and two girls and Slytherin counted four boys: Harry, Draco, Blaise and a quiet, light brown haired guy named Lysander, and three girls: Millicent, a dark blonde haired one named Kelly and a shy, pale, brown haired girl with a nose full with freckles named Marylyne.

"You all have managed to reach Advanced Potions," Snape's dark gaze slid from one student to another and some flinched, making him curl his lip. "Therefore I assume you know how to read recipes and brew potions without any problems, no matter how complex the brewing process is. If you suspect you may not be able to handle brewing the delicate potions of this year, then remove yourself immediately from this class. I have no intention of coddling you if you screw up," he sneered.

When nobody left, he continued, "The potion you will brew first will take a month and a half. You will work on it in pairs. That means if one of the two messes up, both of you will be deducted points."

One of the Hufflepuff guys groaned softly in dismay and Snape shot him a withering glare that made the boy pale in fear.

"The potion you will brew first is called the Wiggenweld Potion. Can someone tell me what the potion does?"

Three hands rose up in the air; they belonged to Hermione, Draco and a Ravenclaw girl named Selina.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion created to wake someone up from a magically induced sleep, sir," Draco replied calmly.

"Has it another function?"

"Yes, it can also cure minor damage caused by mind controlling spells."

Snape's attention suddenly switched to Harry. "Give me a potion or a spell that induces sleep."

Harry hadn't expected to be called on to answer and he rapidly ran through the mental list of potions he had studied up until now. It had to be a potion they had already discussed because Snape knew him well enough to realize Harry wouldn't have done extra work for Potions when it wasn't necessary.

A potion that induced sleep … He could come up with two spells, but he knew Snape was expecting the name of a potion. He was testing Harry and the seventeen year old found himself not wanting to disappoint the older man.

Come on, he had to know at least one potion …

_Ah, but of course!_

"The Draught of Living Death is a potion that induces sleep when a person drinks it, sir," Harry replied and bit his lip when the dark eyes drilled into his own. Had he given the wrong answer?

Then Snape nodded. "Excellent, thirty points to Slytherin."

Harry breathed out in relief.

Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard and the ingredients started to appear on it.

"These are the ingredients that are needed. Pay attention to the amount next to each ingredient." A smirk crossed his face. "A botched up potion will not only be bad for your marks."

With that sinister threat hanging in the air, Snape sat down behind his desk and grabbed one of the file stacked on the desk. "You may begin," he murmured.

The first five minutes after Snape's permission were spent in silence, save for the scratching sound that the quills made on the parchment.

"Which ingredients do we need first?" Harry asked softly.

They had fallen into their roles as potion partners of last year: while Draco set up the cauldron and did the necessary preparations (he was picky about the set up), Harry would get the ingredients and help with dicing, crushing, slicing or chopping them.

Draco glanced at the instructions. "Get the Salamander blood, Flobberworm mucus, Lionfish spines, Honeywater, Moondew drops and the Horklumpjuice first," he murmured. "The rest is only needed in two weeks."

Harry nodded and made his way to the inventory. Dean smiled fleetingly at him in passing and he nodded back.

Looking around the inventory room, which was filled with cabinets and various jars containing samples of plants and parts of animals, he tried to figure out where he could find everything.

The Flobberworm mucus was located to his left and two shelves above it, he found a small vial labelled 'Horklumpjuice'. The Honeywater and Moondew drops were put next to each other two cabinets further.

"Can't find the rest?" Blaise murmured.

"No, I still need the Lionfish spines and the Salamander blood," Harry replied and pressed his arm tighter against his chest to avoid having the vials slip and crash on the floor. Snape wouldn't appreciate the loss of ingredients.

"They are over there," Blaise jerked his head to his right. "On the top shelf, right in the middle."

"Thanks," Harry smiled and crossed the room, standing on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf. Right when he had grabbed the vial made of thick glass and a handful of the Lionfish spines, a body knocked into him hard, making him stumble and the vial containing the Salamander blood slipped out of his hands and fell on the ground, a loud "tink!" announcing its meeting with the floor. Thankfully the glass was thick enough to not break when it made contact with the floor and Harry bent down quickly to grab it.

"Oops, sorry," the Hufflepuff guy, who had groaned in dismay earlier, muttered carelessly and Harry narrowed his eyes at the retreating back. He was pretty certain he had seen that guy smirk and he wondered if he was paranoid to think that the guy had knocked into him on purpose.

"Potter, what are you still doing here?" Snape appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

A quick glance around showed Harry that everybody had already returned to their tables and he cursed inwardly. "Sorry, sir, had trouble finding an ingredient," he replied absently and slipped past the Potions Master, ignoring the eyes he could feel burning into his back.

Snape probably didn't believe him, but he wasn't about to call him out on it during class.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked softly with a frown when he arrived back next to him.

"Sorry, it took some time to find all the ingredients," he whispered and put the ingredients down on the table.

"Hm," was all the response he got and they set about slicing the Lionfish spines and measuring the amount of Salamander blood that had to be poured in first in the cauldron.

* * *

"Welcome to the first lesson in Advanced Transfiguration," Sirius greeted them in the afternoon after they had finished their lunch. "Like always this year will be more difficult than the previous year. However if you study hard and concentrate on the spells, you shouldn't have too much difficulty. If you do encounter some problems, you can always ask me for help."

Advanced Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuffs, though the amount of students had significantly lowered in comparison with the previous year. Advanced Transfiguration was one of the most difficult subjects, aside from Advanced Potions, so it made sense that the amount of students was lowered after the exams were over.

"Now, last year you have been transfiguring small creatures into other small ones, correct?"

Some of the students nodded affirmatively and Sirius continued, "This year you'll be handling bigger creatures. You will also learn the theory of turning into an Animagus, but if anyone has an interest in actually becoming one, you'll have to wait until you're graduated and go to the Ministry to ask for help in becoming one. If you do it without the Ministry's approval, you'll have to pay a heavy fine if they discover it."

Harry barely contained his snort at hearing Sirius say that. It was ironic how his godfather was lecturing the class on how to become an Animagus legally, while he and his friends had become one during their school years illegally.

Sirius shot him a quick look, as if he had heard the concealed snort and raised an eyebrow. Harry looked back with innocent eyes. Sirius' mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile, but he looked away and continued with his explanation about the spells they would cover this year.

* * *

Curses turned out to be a very interesting class. It was taught by a tough looking man called Larten Moondagger; he was somewhere in the fifties and had long silver grey hair that reached the middle of his back, and which was tied together in a low ponytail. He had apparently been a Head Auror until five years ago when he had decided to quit his job at the Ministry and had become a duel instructor, specializing in curses. His bare arms revealed various scars, some still a shining deep red, others faded to a silver line. He seemed to have a small limp, courtesy of receiving a Shatter bone curse in his right leg years ago.

All Houses were put together for this class. There were eight Hufflepuffs, ten Ravenclaws, nine Gryffindors and seven Slytherins attending the course.

The Ravenclaws were seated to the complete left of the classroom and were as always ignoring the other students, though occasionally some of them glanced to the other side of the room. The Hufflepuffs were sitting in the row next to the Ravenclaws, imitating their seating arrangements of the Great Hall. Next to them were the Gryffindors and the Slytherins sat closest to the door.

The seating arrangements weren't really strategically chosen – if strategic had been in mind when choosing the seats, Gryffindor and Slytherin would have been the furthest apart from each other.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron had chosen this subject as well and he was seated next to Hermione. Ron had thrown him a very foul glare when they had entered the classroom and Harry had done his best to ignore the glare, pretending he hadn't seen it and had chosen the seat furthest away from Ron, Draco following him after throwing his own glare at the red haired boy.

But it wasn't only Ron who threw the occasional glare at the Slytherins. Dean and Seamus had smiled reassuringly at him, but Pansy had sneered at him – which he had expected – and some of the other Gryffindors had looked at him suspiciously, which admittedly had hurt him. Even some Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws had glanced at him uneasily and he figured that was a result of Molly Weasley spreading her gossip in the papers and these students being too naïve to realize the truth.

Inwardly he sighed and focused on the lesson, which was now a basic introduction to the theory. They would be taught the curses in the next lessons.

* * *

And so the days flew by; if the seventh years had thought they could use their free hours to relax a bit, they were very wrong. The amount of homework they were given made sure they were busy with it during the evenings and the free hours, leaving them barely any time left to relax in the evening. Quidditch practice had started again as well, and so another two evenings were filled for a few hours.

Some of the students had approached Harry about the defence club of last year, asking if he was planning on opening the club again, but he wasn't certain about it. The club had started as a way to make sure the Slytherin students were able to defend themselves against the other Houses and during the actual fight with the Death Eaters. Now that the war was over, Harry didn't think it was necessary to keep the club alive. When some people had protested, pointing out that the other Houses were still out to get them, even with the war being over, Harry had told them they knew enough to defend themselves against any attacks and that the teachers wouldn't go easy on the students attacking each other.

Some of the other students had indeed attacked some Slytherins since the school year had started again. They seemed to believe that the Slytherins had no right to attend school after the war, thinking that every Slytherin had been a Death Eater. None of those attackers seemed to realize that the Slytherins they had attacked, were as much a victim of the war as they had been. Slytherin had lost as much as the other Houses had, but other people didn't care about that. In their minds, all Slytherins were evil, regardless of whether they had fought in the war or not.

Even the first years – who hadn't even been there during the final fight – didn't escape the attacks and after the first two weeks, it was decided that all first years would travel in group and with an older student with them if possible.

The teachers were ruthless in punishing the ones who dared to attack the other students – especially Snape and McGonagall. Snape was pissed off – understandably – that his students were targeted by the other Houses and McGonagall was angry that students would behave that way while they had seen what hate could do to someone.

The amount of detentions had never been that high in the beginning of a school year as this year.

* * *

_18__th__ of September_

It was a Tuesday, the third week since the start of the new school year, when Harry discovered just how much Molly's gossip in the newspaper had influenced some students.

He and Draco were working on their potion, adding new ingredients to it, stirring them and recording the progress of their potion on paper.

Snape was walking around, offering assistance to students who were in trouble, when one of the Ravenclaw boys, whose brother had been murdered by a Death Eater, walked past Harry's and Draco's cauldron.

Both the boys weren't paying attention to the Ravenclaw student – they were used to students walking around the classroom to grab an ingredient from the storage room they had forgotten and this particular student was seated behind them, so when he walked past them, they merely assumed he went to the storage room.

However when their potion suddenly created a thin line of dark grey smog, Harry grew alarmed.

"Draco, is the potion supposed to be doing this?" he asked apprehensively.

Draco looked up and when he noticed the sudden change of their potion, his eyes grew wide. "No, it doesn't. I think we need to …"

But before he could finish his sentence, the potion exploded and both boys felt two large, furry bodies throwing them against the floor and covering them in the progress.

Harry made the mistake of accidentally inhaling the smoke that was circling around their table and he began to cough harshly, his throat burning and his eyes watering.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked him and he could hear students panicking and Snape snapping at them to shut up.

A spell took care of the dangerous smoke and the air cleared up immediately. Mara and Ruby raised their heads and sniffed around. When they were certain there was no smoke left, they let their masters stand up.

Harry immediately doubled over and his coughing fit grew worse. He felt familiar hands settling on his shoulder and the worried voice of Draco sounded in his ear, "Harry? Harry! Did you inhale some of the smoke?"

He nodded weakly and tried to gasp for air. The burning in his throat had intensified and he whimpered in response, blindly grabbing Draco's arm and squeezing it.

"Potter, raise your head and open your mouth; I need to see how bad the damage to your throat is," Snape murmured and managed to take a quick look at Harry's throat, before the latter bent his head again when another coughing fit attacked him.

"The smoke did some damage to your throat, but you should be fine once Pomfrey heals you," Snape nodded to Draco. "Take him to the Infirmary. We'll discuss later what we'll do about your potion."

"Yes, sir," Draco muttered and brought an arm around Harry's waist and led him out of the dungeon, while Harry's body rattled with his coughing. Mara and Ruby were following behind them, their low rumbling signifying their anger that their masters were attacked.

They entered the Infirmary and Pomfrey came immediately, raising an eyebrow when she saw Harry standing doubled over, coughing harshly.

"Oh dear, sit down, please," she patted on the closest bed and Harry sat down on it, taking a big gulp of air when his coughing fit released him for a moment.

"What happened?"

"We were working on a potion and it suddenly exploded and it released some kind of poisonous smoke. Harry inhaled some of it and he started coughing," Draco explained, hovering near his boyfriend.

Pomfrey tsk'd and took out her wand. "What kind of potion are you working on?"

"The Wiggenweld Potion."

"Ah yes, that potion can release dangerous smoke if a leaf of the oak is thrown in it," she murmured and peered in Harry's eyes. "Did you throw a leaf in it accidentally?"

"What? No, of course not. We were following the instructions," Draco frowned.

"Hm, well, I'll let Professor Snape figure out what went wrong with your potion. You can go back to class; Mister Potter needs to stay here for a few hours, while the potion will fix his throat," Pomfrey walked over to a cabinet and rummaged through it, before she came back with a vial filled with a gooey, rose coloured potion.

"Alright, you need to drink this up – no objections, young man – and then lay down while the potion does its work," she instructed and handed over the vial.

"I'll come back later to check on you, okay?" Draco whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek after Harry nodded.

Pomfrey kept standing there, staring at him with hawk eyes until he had swallowed the last drop of the potion, which vaguely tasted like a mix of cherries and raspberries.

She nodded satisfied and left when he lied down on the bed, waiting for the potion to kick in.

He stared at the ceiling and wondered how a leaf of the oak tree could have landed in their potion. Neither he or Draco had taken oak leaves from the storage room – there was no need to, because it wasn't in their ingredients lists.

That only left the option of someone having thrown it in their cauldron while they weren't looking.

"**Is Master feeling well again?"** Ruby revealed himself, sitting next to him. His tail with the fire on it burning brightly, was curled around his paws.

"The potion is starting to work, yeah, so I'll be fine soon," Harry whispered reassuringly.

Ruby nodded and laid his head down on Harry's bed, closing his eyes in contentment when Harry started to rub behind his ears. "Thanks for helping me in the classroom."

"**Master has to be protected,"** Ruby murmured through their mental bond and Harry smiled.

Half an hour later, the burning in his throat had been soothed by the potion and he could swallow again without feeling like there were burning shards of glass stuck in his throat. The coughing fit had eased up as well and Harry was relieved that he could breathe in again without feeling like his lungs would come out of his throat.

"How are you feeling, Mister Potter?"

Harry was startled by the sudden appearance of the nurse in front of him and he stopped petting Ruby. "Ah, I'm feeling okay; the potion worked well," he replied and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Pomfrey's eyes.

There was something wrong with them; he had seen that particular look before, but where?

"That is good to hear," she murmured absently and stared at him with blank eyes.

"So, can I go now?" he asked warily. "I'm feeling well again."

"No, not yet; I need to examine you again."

"Why? I assure you I'm feeling fine."

"No, no, you're not feeling fine," she stated matter-of-factly.

Looking at her slightly glazed over eyes, he finally made the connection in his mind and he grew alarmed. Glancing around quickly, he saw his wand lying on the nightstand and he bent sideways to grab it.

At least that was the plan but a thick rope bound his arms tightly against his sides and he fell back, cursing underneath his breath.

Shit, how the hell did he always land in this kind of situations?

Ruby started to growl and he sprung forwards with his teeth bared, intent on throwing the nurse on the floor to prevent her from doing anything worse to his master.

The one using Pomfrey as his puppet however was quicker and Pomfrey turned around to face the furious lion and a hissed curse threw Ruby back and he landed with a loud 'crack' against the wall, sliding down until he was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes half closed.

"Ruby!" Harry yelled shocked and he was afraid his pet had gotten seriously hurt. Was he unconscious? Or was he worse off?

"No need to worry about your precious pet, Potter," Pomfrey told him calmly and before he could retort or try to scream loudly in the hopes of being heard by someone in the hallway, she uttered one spell very clearly, "Constricto."

The spell wrapped itself around his neck and tightened, constricting his breathing. Then it seemed to slither down his throat and it started to crush his lungs together, making him gasp for air.

He started to trash around, hoping to break free from the ropes so that he could grab his wand and break the spell, but the ropes didn't even give him an inch of freedom, and the lack of air was making him very lightheaded. He knew he should try to call his magic to the surface, do something to break the spell, but his energy was leaking away with every second that passed without him being able to breathe.

He tried to gasp for air, but his airway was sealed off and he started to panic. He didn't want to die here! He had survived Voldemort for Merlin's sake! He couldn't die now because the nurse was being controlled by someone else through the Imperius curse.

But his struggling weakened and black spots started to appear in front of his eyes.

Did he survive all those years, just to die here in the Infirmary?

* * *

"I'll make sure the student responsible for ruining your potion gets punished," Snape murmured with a glare thrown at the Ravenclaw student, who was waiting at his desk.

The boy flinched and looked down.

"Let Potter know you can recreate the potion during the weekends," the professor continued. "You can start this Saturday at two o'clock."

Draco opened his mouth, but was struck by a sudden tingling feeling in the back of his neck. He frowned and brought his hand to his back to rub at the spot, but the tingling feeling intensified and an ice cold shiver ran over his spine.

"What the hell?" he muttered bemused.

"Is everything all right?" Snape demanded to know and frowned.

"I don't …"

He got cut off by Mara, who began pulling at his trousers.

"**Get your arse to the Infirmary! Your mate is in danger! Don't you feel that?"** she snapped at him through their mental bond and without thinking twice on how she had known he felt weird, he took off, ignoring Snape's demand to explain what was happening.

He tore through the hallways, paying no heed to the yelling of other students who got shoved aside by him and Mara.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Daphne asked startled when he ran past her.

He turned his head around and snapped, "No time to explain; send a professor to the Infirmary now!"

She nodded grimly and ran away, searching for a professor who was closest.

The doors of the Infirmary banged open and he came to an abrupt halt when he took in the scene in front of him. Pomfrey was standing in front of Harry's bed with a blank face, her wand pointed straight at the boy lying in the bed. When his gaze shot to Harry, he grew horrified; Harry was lying bound with ropes on the bed, his lips turning blue while his open mouth tried to desperately gasp for air; his eyes having rolled back in their sockets so that he could only see the white of his eyeballs.

He became furious and without thinking his hand shot out and the air in front of him grew into a solid, silver coloured ball. He drew his hand back and punched the air ball towards Pomfrey. The nurse was too late to turn around and the ball hit her square in her side, throwing her hard against the floor. Her wand clattered on the ground and rolled underneath the nearest bed.

"Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes winded around her body and made sure she couldn't move anymore.

With Pomfrey's concentration broken, the spell released its deathly grip around Harry's throat and lungs and the boy immediately began to cough and gasp noisily for air.

"Harry," Draco murmured and with trembling arms he removed the ropes, and Harry fell into his arms as soon as his arms were free again.

"Dr-Draco," Harry hiccupped and his lips slowly regained their colour with every breath he took.

"What happened here?"

"How's Ruby?" Harry ignored Draco's question for the time being and he turned his head around to catch sight of his lion.

Ruby was standing on trembling paws and he shook his massive head.

"**I'm sorry, Master, that I couldn't protect you,"** Ruby sounded frustrated and angry at himself.

"It's not your fault, Ruby, I'm already glad that you're okay," Harry replied relieved.

"Would someone mind telling me why Greengrass seemed in such a hurry to get me here?" Sirius appeared in the doorway, his face gaining a perplexed look once his eyes caught sight of the bound, unconscious Pomfrey on the floor. Then his gaze slowly slid to Harry being embraced by Draco on the bed and Mara and Ruby standing next to each other. "Something tells me that this wasn't something as simple as Harry refusing to take his medicine. For that matter, what on earth did you do to end up here? School has only been going on for three weeks," he continued perplexed.

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain everything that had happened.

* * *

"How did someone manage to put the Imperius curse on the head nurse?" Kingsley asked, rubbing his forehead, which was creased with worry lines. "Was it someone in the school?"

"No, that isn't possible. An alarm would have gone off if someone used an Unforgivable in Hogwarts," McGonagall answered coolly, not taking too kindly to Kingsley's suggestion that someone in the school was responsible for cursing her head nurse.

After Harry was done talking, Sirius had ushered them to McGonagall, while taking the unconscious nurse with him. The students they had passed on their way to the Headmistress' office had started whispering once they saw the unconscious Pomfrey floating next to Professor Black and rumours were surely flying around the school now.

Harry and Draco were ordered to take a seat, while Sirius remained standing behind them. Their pets had turned invisible again and were seated in front of their legs.

Head Auror Kingsley had been called once Sirius had made it clear that an Unforgivable had been used on the head nurse.

With the arrival of Kingsley and a younger Auror (a honey blonde haired woman who had introduced herself as Kelly Halfeger), Harry had been asked to explain again what had transpired in the Infirmary, Draco joining the conversation at the end.

"Severus, do you have an idea as to how this is possible?" McGonagall asked and her mouth tightened in wariness.

Startled, everybody turned around to see Snape standing near the bookcase, closest to the door. When had he arrived?

"I have a suspicion, yes," Snape inclined his head and studied the dazed looking Pomfrey. She had been revived with a spell as soon as Harry had told them what had happened and her symptoms were linked to the Imperius curse after Kingsley had used a spell to determine whether or not she had been under the influence of an Unforgivable.

"It is possible that someone brought her under the Imperius curse by first using Legilimency on her," he explained thoughtfully.

Kingsley frowned. "There are not many accomplished in the art of Legilimency; don't you need to be in close contact to use it?"

"Usually contact is required, yes," Snape agreed. "But there have been a few cases before where someone was very skilled at Legilimency and didn't need to be in close contact to make it work. Usually though, that required that they were already familiar with the person they were using Legilimency on."

"So we are searching for someone very skilled at Legilimency, who has been in close contact with the nurse," Kingsley muttered and scowled. "That doesn't make it exactly easy, Snape."

"I was asked how it was possible for Pomfrey to be under the Imperius curse while no one in the school used it – I was under the impression you would realize it wouldn't be easy, Kingsley," Snape sneered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If I may interrupt," Kelly said softly when it looked like Kingsley and Snape were ready to verbally assault each other. "I think I can think of one person who would be capable of doing this."

"Oh?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow and shifted his attention from Snape to his subordinate.

"We're looking for someone powerful, very capable in Legilimency and who has been in close contact with the head nurse," she summed up. "I can only think of one person who fits all three criteria and that's Albus Dumbledore."

Shocked silence reigned in the office before Snape cleared his throat. "Well, he does fit the criteria and now we know why the Imperio'd Pomfrey tried to kill Potter. Dumbledore tried to kill him last year already – it could be that he decided to try again through someone else this time."

"And here I thought Voldemort was horrible," Harry muttered and Draco threw him a weak smile.

"So what you're saying is that basically everyone can be used to kill Harry once Dumbledore manages to use Legilimency on them?" Sirius said slowly and a troubled look appeared in his eyes, while one of his hands clenched into a fist.

At first Harry didn't understand this weird reaction to Snape's explanation, until realization hit him and his breath hitched. Sirius was scared _he_ would be used as a tool to kill Harry.

He opened his mouth to reassure his godfather, but Snape beat him to it.

"Don't worry, mutt, to use Legilimency, the other one has to possess a decent brain," he sneered. "So you don't have to worry about hurting your precious godson."

Sirius glared at him, but deep inside his eyes, Harry could read the relieve at hearing Snape's reassurance.

"I don't think Albus will try to use Legilimency again on someone else," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "He knows we'll be more alert to that method now, so he won't waste his time on using the same technique again." She glanced at Pomfrey. "Considering we don't know how damaged her mind is, I'll send her to Saint Mungos; they'll know how to heal her." She grabbed a blank parchment and started to scribble something on it. "I'll have to hire a new nurse for the Infirmary and I'll install new wards that will let us know immediately if a patient is in danger."

"You don't have such wards yet?" Kelly asked astonished and flushed when McGonagall stared at her.

"No, until now, the nurse hadn't tried to kill a patient," she responded drily. She focused her attention on the two schoolboys in front of her desk. "Potter, I'll notify the teachers that you won't be attending class today; Malfoy, you can go back to your classes."

Draco opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but McGonagall's sharp glance made him close his mouth again and he looked down, scowling at the floor.

"Come on," Harry murmured and together with their pets, they left the office, where the tension hadn't dissolved yet.

Draco insisted on escorting Harry back to his room and Harry allowed his fussing, having learnt by now when to pick battles with the blond.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked worried and his hands grabbed Harry's face and he stared into his eyes, as if those would show him Harry's health.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry insisted and covered Draco's hands with his own, bringing them back down. "I'm fine, Draco," he repeated softly and releasing one hand, he brought his free hand up to caress Draco's neck, pushing him softly down to press a kiss on his lips. They broke apart with a soft gasp and stood staring in each other's eyes until Harry cleared his throat and stepped back.

"You better go back to your classes – McGonagall doesn't deal well with students playing hooky," he smiled and winked.

Draco snorted. "No, I have noticed that already." He turned around and walked back to the entrance. Before he stepped through it, he turned his head to look at Harry. "I'll come back later, okay?"

Harry nodded and waved before bending down to grab his schoolbag. Might as well start on his homework now.

* * *

_23__rd__ of September_

By Friday, during dinner, students were still trying to figure out just what had happened to make Pomfrey leave her position for an undefined period of time. She had been replaced a day later by a small, frail, brown haired woman, who looked as if she would faint if someone looked at her a bit too long. Regardless, she was good at Healing, so she had taken over the position as head nurse of Hogwarts now.

McGonagall had told the students that Pomfrey had requested some time off to deal with 'personal issues'. Of course the students weren't ready to accept that tale, but none of the teachers were willing to come forth with more details, so all they could do, was speculate and conjure up every possible event that could have occurred; ranging from the more plausible ("Maybe she got hurt somehow and they had to take her to the hospital?") to the more outrageous speculations ("I heard that she got caught messing around with someone underage and they sent her away!").

"You'd think they would have found something else to talk about by now," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes, when they had returned to Harry's room after dinner.

They were lounging on his bed, after having made an honest attempt on working on their homework. That attempt lasted for a good five minutes, before they had both decided that some private time for them was in order.

"Give it one more week and then something else will happen to snatch their attention," Harry responded smiling.

Draco sighed and shook his head.

They were quiet for a while until Draco turned around to lie on his side, facing Harry, who looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing much; just that I missed being with you," Draco breathed out and reached out to caress Harry's jaw with his index finger.

Harry had a mind to tell him he had been with him practically all the time, save for at night, but he understood what Draco meant after a few seconds. While they hadn't been separated for long since they had arrived back at school, neither had they had really time for each other. Until now their free time had been filled up mostly with homework and Quidditch practice with only a few stolen moments between classes where at the most they stole a few heated kisses, which only served to bring them all fired up with no means of relief any time soon.

"I missed you too," he murmured and closed the small distance.

Their hands slipped into hair while their mouths met in a soft kiss. Their lips slid across each other, exchanging light kisses and nips.

Harry was the one who grew bold this time and he shifted a bit, until his right knee slid between Draco's legs and his tongue licked Draco's lips, asking silently for them to open up. He was granted entrance instantly and soon their tongues were curling around each other, sliding across teeth before they found each other again.

Sapphire awoke from her deep sleep when she heard a guttural moan coming from the bed and her ear twitched when she stared at her master, before she jumped off the desk and slipped out of the room, deciding she would get an undisturbed sleep if she slept elsewhere.

Pale fingers busied themselves with removing the small buttons from their holes while Harry worked his tie loose. He took over when his shirt swung open and wiggled out of the garment, letting it fall on the floor. Sliding backwards on the bed to give Draco some space to remove his own clothing, he quickly tugged his zipper down and pushed the fabric down, until he could kick off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers; his socks discarded when they had climbed into the bed.

Looking back at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but stare when Draco's muscles flexed when he folded his trousers and shirt before placing them on the floor.

"You got any lube?" Draco's voice sounded a bit husky and a particular part of Harry's lower body decided it quite liked the huskiness.

"Eh," Harry's eyes slid to his nightstand and he crawled forwards, leaning over Draco's slightly spread legs to reach the drawer. "I think I put it in there," he muttered absently and riffled through the open drawer, pushing aside some paper, a couple of quills and a watch. The tube was hiding in the back of the drawer and when his fingers skidded across it, he grabbed it with a triumphant grin. "Here it is," he announced and shut the drawer with a small 'click', before handing the tube over.

Draco glanced at it and seeing it still unopened, raised an eyebrow. "Have you bought this recently?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I, eh, had it delivered actually." He blushed when Draco smirked. "What? I could hardly write it on the shopping list when Sirius went shopping," he defended himself.

"That would have been awkward," Draco agreed and his hands closed around Harry's upper arms, pulling him against his body. "And very bad for my health," he whispered against slightly parted lips and nuzzled a smooth cheek with his nose, while one of his hands drifted lower, caressing up and down Harry's arm, before the journey went further on Harry's shoulder and then downwards, rubbing a nipple briefly making his dark haired boyfriend whimper.

A shiver went through Draco's body when Harry let his own hands drift across his chest and he hid a smile, bending his head to catch reddened lips.

At one point, between the kissing and caressing, their boxers came off and were dropped carelessly on the floor, making them groan simultaneously when their lower bodies pressed against each other.

The tube was opened and Harry welcomed the fingers in his body, spreading his legs to grant Draco more space. Whimpers and soft moans were torn from his throat when those devious fingers opened him up and prodded against his sweet spot and by the time Draco deemed him ready enough, he was a panting mess.

He was urged on his back and he sighed softly when their bodies finally joined again after a long time of not having the chance.

Draco gave him a moment to get used to the intrusion and only started to move when Harry gave him a nod.

Their coupling that night was slow and sweet and very satisfying. Their pace started out slow, but when they were nearing completion, their bodies automatically started to speed up; moans and soft groans disturbing the otherwise silent bedroom.

"Draco!" Harry threw his head back and behind his closed eyes a private firework went off, while his body shook and trembled.

Hands clenched around his hips, nearly slipping away from the sweat glistening on his skin and lips attached themselves to his neck and he held Draco in his arms, trying to catch his breath, while his boyfriend neared his own completion.

Afterwards, Draco slid next to him, pulling him in his arms until Harry's head was lying on his shoulder and casted a spell to clean themselves.

"Stay the night?" Harry asked, when his breath was regular again.

"Of course," Draco smiled and his hand went absently up and down over Harry's arm.

They grew silent and Harry's eyes slipped close. He had missed this, missed lying together with Draco, missed sleeping together. Last year, it had been easy to sneak in each other's bed and spent the night together, but with his own private room this year, it had been weirdly enough more difficult to spend the night together. Most of that had to do with their busy schedules, but they also didn't want other people to start asking questions if Draco disappeared at night or worse, try to follow him.

Harry was almost lulled into sleep by listening to Draco's heartbeat, until Draco opened his mouth.

"I love you," he suddenly blurted out and his sharp intake of breath indicated he hadn't expected that to come out like that.

Green eyes shot open in shock and his heart started thumping wildly and he wondered whether he had heard that correctly.

"What?" he stammered and rose up and leant on his elbow to look at Draco.

A bright blush was visible on Draco's cheeks, even with the candlelight, but he had a determined look in his eyes.

"I said: I love you," he repeated and swallowed.

"Oh," Harry blinked and gazed at him with wide eyes. He definitely hadn't expected to hear that.

It dawned on him that they were together for almost a year and he really should have expected something like this to pop up. The thing was with this being his first relationship, he had kind of just followed Draco's lead, only having a vague idea as to what a romantic relationship entailed.

But this wasn't bad, right? Sure, he hadn't expected Draco to blurt that out now, but it wasn't bad. It was … nice to hear that actually. Nice to know that the blond's feelings went further than just liking him.

"Harry? Can you please say something?" Draco sounded nervous. "I know I just blurted that out and I probably should have found a better moment to say it, but really, when is the appropriate moment to say something like that? Saying it after a class has finished is rather weird and during dinner is not really appropriate either. Oh, but I guess saying it after shagging can be interpreted wrong as well. I hope you don't. Interpret it wrongly I mean. Because I really do love you, you know. Can't imagine my life without you anymore and so I thought I should just let you know that. That I love you. Because I really do. And …"

Harry cut off his rambling with a kiss and he chuckled. "Calm down, Draco," he murmured and stuck out his hand to caress Draco's cheek.

Grey eyes stared at him. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want you to think I only said it because we did it," he muttered and sounded strangely petulant.

"I know you mean it," Harry smiled and gave him another slow kiss that Draco responded to instantly. He pulled back reluctantly and smiled softly. "I love you too."

"You do?" Draco's voice reached a higher note and he flushed, clearing his throat. "I mean, good, that's good to hear."

Harry couldn't supress the snicker from escaping and got his arm smacked as a result.

"Shut up," the blond mumbled and scowled half-heartedly.

"Hm, good night," Harry whispered and wrapped his arm around Draco's chest when he laid back down.

Draco smiled. "Good night."

That night they both fell asleep with a smile on their face, not knowing yet that their lives would soon change completely.

* * *

**AN2: Does this count as a cliffhanger? I don't really think it does ... I'll let you be the judge of that ;)  
So what did you think of it? Was it worth the wait? (I hope so!) Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**I'll try to keep my regular schedule of updating every two weeks; at the very least I won't let it get it as bad as I sometimes did with the prequel of this story *winces* But I'll try.**

**Poll is still open for those who want to vote.**

**Next chapter will be called "History". And this means that we're entering the MPreg part of the story. Just warning you all in advance ^^ **

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For further information about my upcoming and posted fics, please visit my profile**


	7. Chapter 7: History Part 1

**Author's note: You probably have noticed that after the title of this chapter, it states that this is part 1. The reason for that is because I kind of let myself go with this chapter, trying to keep it all as realistic as possible, so I wound up with a much longer chapter than I anticipated. Because my friend and I thought it would otherwise look like it all was jammed up, I decided to split this particular chapter in two.  
This means that part 2 will be posted in two weeks. I'm not going to post it sooner because my friend is going to check it to make sure that everything is fairly realistic (as I don't want to offend people). And this way I have more time to work on the eight chapter **

**Just thought I should explain why the title has a Part 1 behind it and why this chapter seems to end at a weird place ^^;**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: cardgirl91; Libby D; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; PyroFyre1214; jeffhardyluvsme; ShadowFireHime-Sama; TRIC4R; RDibby; AccioFirebolt21065; delia cerrano; Hikory and rebe-e**

**Warnings: MPreg starting; some angst; explanation of what happened with Harry during his birthday; chapter edited by myself, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes left behind.  
Also just a warning: the second part will have a lot of angst - couldn't be avoided given Harry's situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

**I hope you'll like this first part :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7: History Part 1_

_10__th__ of October_

Remus had always been the one who did the needed research. Whether it was research for their homework or research for the pranks they wanted to pull, Sirius and James had always relied on him when it came to researching stuff. While both of them had been brilliant in school, despite the way they acted and the many detentions they had received, they had detested reading something if it took longer than half an hour. Peter was even worse because he had always struggled through every year, barely getting enough marks to pass.

So the part of research always fell on Remus' shoulders and he didn't mind it that much. From the moment he had learnt how to read, books had become his friends before he met the others. Books had been an escape from the real world for him, particularly after he was attacked and it had been made clear to him that he was not welcome anywhere. The stories provided an escape for him, a way to experience the outside world in his small bedroom.

His love for books had never faded away, even when he gained his best friends. Books were reliable and he could always trust them to give him the answer he needed. If one book didn't provide a good answer, then the next one would or two books combined would be able to answer his question.

He had never encountered a question that he couldn't find the answer to in books.

Until Harry's birthday.

Ever since that faithful night had happened, his mind had busied itself with trying to come up with an answer.

Why had Harry experienced so much pain? Was it tied to his heritage? It had to be, but how come James had never experienced such pain? If that pain was normal in the Potter family, then why had James never gone through that?

It didn't make any sense and that made Remus very frustrated. He had kept a close eye on Harry during the rest of the holidays and now that they were back in school, he paid as much attention as possible to his cub, searching for any sign that something had changed. But there were no changes – at least not as far as Remus could tell.

Aside from that painful night, Harry hadn't experienced any pain and physically he hadn't changed. His magic had grown stronger, yes, but that didn't explain the pain he had gone through. It made it all even more confusing.

The books he had taken from the Potters' vault hadn't provided any answer so far. To be fair, he had taken twelve with him and he had only gone through five so far, so the answer could still be found in the rest.

Because he didn't know what exactly he was searching for, he read everything in the books, which explained why it took him so long to go through every one. Having to teach classes, correct the homework and having been feeling unwell for two days after the full moon certainly took time away from his research as well.

His lover did his best to aid him in his research, but his attention span when it came to reading books hadn't changed during all those years and the book Sirius was reading was more often closed than open.

"Still reading?" Sirius' voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, blinking.

The clock showed it was eleven thirty - nearly midnight, which explained why his vision was blurry and his eyes felt as if they were burning.

He looked back at the page he had been staring at without taking in any of the words and wondered how long he had sat there without actively reading the page.

"Yeah," he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I thought I had finally found the answer because this chapter deals with the events surrounding the heritage coming through, but it doesn't tell me much except that bursts of magic can be expected when it comes to exceptionally powerful Potter children."

"Well, he did have a burst of magic," Sirius muttered and came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at the page. "But nothing about pain?"

Remus shook his head and sighed. "No, nothing. It's like Harry is the first Potter to experience pain, but that can't be possible. There has to be at least one other Potter who went through the same, but so far I can't find anything!" Frustrated, he slammed his open palm down on the table and the bolt of pain made him grit his teeth.

A hand entered his vision and the book was closed carefully.

"Hey, you've been reading for a long time already. Tomorrow you have to get up early for your morning classes, so why don't you go sleep now, hm?" Sirius suggested and squeezed his shoulder.

"But why can't I find anything?" Remus continued frustrated, though he followed his lover begrudgingly, casting one last annoying look at the closed book that seemed to taunt him.

"We still have some books left; maybe we'll find the answer there," Sirius soothed and softly, but insistently pushed Remus down in their bed, climbing in behind him.

The sheets rustled when they pulled them up to their shoulders and they shifted around, trying to found a comfortable spot. They ended up with Sirius having thrown one leg over Remus' legs and Remus' head lying on Sirius' stretched out arm.

A whispered "Lumos" clothed them in darkness.

"How is Harry?" Remus whispered, feeling his tense shoulders relaxing when Sirius started to caress his arm.

"He's doing well as far as I can tell," Sirius replied drowsily. "Moondagger especially is full of praise for him, telling everyone Harry would make a great Head Auror one day." He snickered. "You should have seen Snivellus' face when Moondagger kept going on how wonderful Harry is in his class and how quick on the uptake."

Remus smiled. Severus and Harry seemed to have some unspoken truce going on since last year, but he imagined that when it came to potions, Harry was still a slightly sour subject for Severus. Harry wasn't that bad anymore in Potions, thanks to Draco's help, but he would never be as good as Lily had been and Remus assumed that Severus was irritated because of that.

During their vacation in North America, he had caught Severus and Lucius talking one night, when he had gone downstairs to grab a glass of water. They had been sitting outside, while everyone else had already gone to bed. When Remus heard them talking, he had halted and had stood right behind the door eavesdropping – the exact same thing he had reprimanded Sirius for many times already. And now he had been doing that. All he could blame was his curiosity.

"_Has Draco told you his plans yet about what he wants to do after his graduation?" Lucius asked while nursing a glass of Firewhiskey._

_Remus' position behind the door allowed him a good view of the two men and he saw Severus shaking his head._

"_No, he hasn't mentioned it yet," he replied idly. "Why?"_

"_He wants a master degree in Potions," Lucius answered calmly._

"_Let me guess," Severus interrupted him, smiling sardonically. "He wants his apprenticeship under my guidance?"_

_Lucius smiled serenely. "Can you blame him for wanting that? I know you're not the boastful type, but you have to admit that you are considered the best when it comes to Potions in Europe – and even outside of it. A Malfoy always wants the best and one can't get any better than having an apprenticeship with you as mentor."_

"_Flattery won't work with me," Severus sneered. "If he wants that apprenticeship so badly, he'll have to work for it like everyone else."_

_The older blond chuckled. "I saw the exam results, Severus; my son had the highest marks of his year, even better than that Muggleborn girl Granger."_

"_Looking through papers without permission, Lucius? How very uncouth of you," Severus remarked snidely and took a sip of his own Firewhiskey._

_Lucius ignored the snide remark and continued, "I saw the exam results of young Harry as well – he seems to have improved a lot."_

"_He has made some improvement, yes," the Potions' master pursed his lips together and broodily stared into his glass._

"_But?" Lucius cocked his head to his left._

"_If he applies himself in Potions as he does in other courses like Defence against the Dark Arts, then he wouldn't need Draco's help to tutor him," Severus muttered and Remus blinked, not understanding why Severus sounded so troubled by Harry's inability to be good at Potions._

_It was silent for a while and Remus was just about to turn around and leave when Lucius started talking again._

"_You know," he began idly, as if what he was about to say wasn't that important. "If you want to talk about Lily with him, I'm certain he won't mind if you just start a conversation about her. It doesn't have to be related to potions for you to start. You could talk about your childhood with her."_

_Severus snorted and he sounded bitter when he replied. "As if he's interested in hearing me talk about his mother. He has that mutt and the wolf to talk about his parents."_

"_Severus …"_

"_I'm going to bed," Severus announced harshly and Remus quickly left to avoid getting caught._

"Remus?"

Remus shook his head weakly to get rid of the memory. "Do you know if he got attacked by students recently?"

He felt Sirius shift to lie down on his side and thanks to the good vision of the wolf inside of him, he could clearly see Sirius' face when the man looked at him.

"Some have tried to attack him in the hallways in the last couple of weeks," Sirius murmured and he rolled his eyes. "Clearly those idiots seemed to have forgotten that Harry is the best in Defence against the Dark Arts of his entire year."

"It seems that Molly managed to do more harm than we suspected," Remus mumbled and he felt his anger spike again when he thought of the infuriating woman.

Certainly, the papers were now forbidden to write anything that could be considered slander when it was about Harry, but carefully written speculations were still able to slip through the restraint.

"She'll get what's coming to her," Sirius whispered darkly. "They all do eventually."

Remus didn't need to use Legilimency to know that both were thinking about Peter, who had indeed received what was coming to him after his betrayal.

* * *

It was two days later when Remus finally stumbled upon something that could lead them to the answer they had searched for, for a long time now.

Because his classes were done early on Wednesday, he had hauled himself up in his room with the books and had looked through them without stopping once to take a break.

He was bend over the eight book, which was a very old one with pages that looked ready to fall apart if he handled them a bit more roughly.

"Come on, it has to be somewhere in these books," he muttered annoyed and turned to the other page.

And instantly froze.

A title seemed to glare at him from the top of the page and the letters shone in the flames of the candles floating near him.

'**History between the Malfoy and Potter family'.**

There was a history between them? How come James had never told them about this? Or had he never known about it?

From the looks of it, this book had to be at least two hundred years old and James had never been known for his love of antique books. It was possible that he never had said anything about a link with the Malfoys because he hadn't known anything about it.

Could this chapter maybe explain what had happened during Harry's birthday?

Only one way to find out.

'_**Pureblood families have always strived to keep their blood pure and one way of doing this, is to assure they marry another Pureblood, resulting in Pureblood children, who continue the line.**_

_**Usually the marriage is between a man and a woman, but there have been cases where the marriage was between two men or two women. Obviously these unions never resulted in an heir, so the first child was always forbidden to have such a relationship.**_

_**The Potter family is an exception when it comes to this particular rule and in extension the Malfoy family as well.**_

_**In 1785, Lord Henry Marcus Potter married Lord Lucian Antonius Malfoy against their families' wish for both were the first born children. Both were disinherited as a result, but both refused to divorce (later on they would be allowed back in the family when their siblings died during accidents).**_

_**Lucian Malfoy was an expert when it concerned the field of Charms and that would prove to be very useful in his marriage. As it was stated earlier, heirs were not possible in same gender relationships. However Lucian and Henry found a way around it.**_

_**There is not much known about the spell – the Malfoy family has always been protective of their creations, so it is likely that this particular spell and its effects can only be found in one of the heritage books in possession of this family; most likely a heritage book written during the nineteen hundreds.**_

_**What this author knows, is that four years into their marriage, a baby named Victoria Annabella Malfoy-Potter was born, who possessed characteristics of both men. Five months before the girl was born, nobody was able to see Henry Potter, though there are mentions of him in old newspapers, displaying pictures in which he can be vaguely seen through a window caressing his stomach, which appeared to be rounded.  
Rumour has it that Lucian Malfoy was able to create a spell which would grant his husband the chance to carry their child and that his disappearance was to prevent others from seeing his husband in such a delicate state.**_

_**Whether this is true or false can only be confirmed by studying the heritage books of the Malfoy family and this particular family has never been eager to lend out their knowledge.**_

Remus stopped reading and stared blankly at the page. While male pregnancy wasn't that common, some men preferred carrying their child instead of using a surrogate, so that wasn't the thing that shocked him.

It was the fact that a Malfoy had married a Potter and had created a spell to make sure that the Potter could carry a child, that shocked him.

What kind of effects did the spell have? Was this somehow related to the pain Harry experienced during his birthday? It seemed unlikely – after all Draco had been as shocked as them so the likelihood of him having stumbled on the spell and having used it on Harry barely existed.

But what if this was the answer they had been searching for? What if the spell was somehow linked to the pain Harry had undergone? He couldn't dismiss this. He needed more information.

Praying that Lucius would be more forthcoming with information than his ancestors, Remus set about writing a letter to the older Malfoy, requesting for the heritage book to be delivered to him. He kept as vague as possible, not entirely certain of his speculation and hoped that Lucius would send him the book.

Hopefully the heritage book would finally deliver a complete answer.

* * *

It was another two days, on a Friday, that Lucius' majestic looking hawk landed on the windowsill and kept pecking on the window insistently until Remus woke up and blearily stumbled out of the bed, while Sirius cursed once he noticed the early hour.

"What the hell is Lucius' hawk doing here at this insane early hour?" Sirius growled and sat up in bed, watching his lover opening the window and carefully extracting the big package, making sure the hawk didn't get the chance to attack him. As soon as the weight had disappeared, the hawk immediately took off, presumably having been told to not wait for an answer.

"It's six thirty," Remus replied absently while opening the brown paper. "It's not that early. You would be getting up in half an hour anyway."

"That's not the point," Sirius grumbled and scowled. "And you still haven't told me why Lucius sent something. What did he sent?"

A short note was included with the book and in Lucius' fine script, he read _'I cannot phantom why you would have a need of this particular heritage book, but I trust you have a very good reason for demanding it. I'd appreciate it if you would let me know what it is you were searching for._

_Sincerely_

_Lucius Malfoy'_

"Moony?" Sirius asked impatiently and Remus looked at him startled.

"What? Sorry," he shook his head. "I was reading a chapter two days ago which told about a marriage between a Malfoy and a Potter."

"A marriage between those two families?" Sirius wrinkled his nose and looked mildly disturbed. "James never said anything about that."

"I don't think he knew about it – this marriage dates back to the late seventeen hundreds and James was never really interested in his family history," Remus muttered and walked back to the bed, slipping between the sheets and laid the book on his lap.

"True," Sirius admitted. "But what does this marriage have to do with Lucius sending you a book?"

"Apparently four years into that marriage, a girl was born who bore characteristics of both men – and Henry Potter disappeared five months before the girl was born, although the newspaper got his hands on some pictures which showed Henry Potter caressing his rounded stomach. Plus there were rumours circling around that Lucian Malfoy was very proficient at charms," Remus explained and opened the book, landing on a detailed family tree.

"So what?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "That Malfoy guy was able to create a charm which made Potter able to carry a child?" He sounded perplexed.

Remus nodded; his eyes going quickly over the family tree, until he found in the middle the couple he was talking about – and four lines extending down, leading to two daughters and two sons. Their children. "That's what the rumours were saying, yes. But the book couldn't say much about the spell, because apparently the Malfoy family wasn't very forthcoming with information."

"How shocking," Sirius commented drily.

"Anyway, the book suggested that it was best to look into one of the Malfoys' heritage books, claiming the spell and its effects would be likely found in one of them."

"You think this has something to do with what happened on Harry's birthday?"

Remus bit on his lower lip and looked at his lover. "It's the best lead we have so far. The other books didn't tell anything new."

"Well, checking won't hurt," Sirius sighed and together they bent over the book, going through two pages of the index before they finally found the one they were looking for.

'_**The Heres spell, developed by Lord Lucian Antonius Malfoy**_

_**The Malfoy family have always produced heirs who possess a great amount of power and a great intelligence. Adding new spells or potions to their long list of creations is more common rule than exception, and that is why it was not a shock when Lord Lucian Antonius Malfoy added his own creation to the long line of charms and spells, created by the Malfoy family.**_

_**As records shown, Lord Lucian Antonius Malfoy married Lord Henry Marcus Potter in August 1785, much to their families' dissatisfaction. Both men being first borns, it was expected of them to marry a Pureblood woman of good status. However, love seemed to have won in the battle with common sense, even if it left them disinherited for nearly two decades (both were moved back on their family trees in 1805).**_

_**Thanks to the diaries left behind by both men, we know now how much the couple longed to have a child of their own. But neither seemed willing to sleep with a woman and Pregnantes potions weren't invented back then.**_

_**Luckily for them, Lord Lucian Malfoy was a master in charms and he created the Heres charm. The explanation and the effects written below have been directly copied from his diary.**_

_**From the diary of Lord Lucian Antonius Malfoy:**_

_**The Heres charm allows a man to carry his own child in a magically grown womb. Once the charm is casted, the magic will form a womb made from the blood and magic of the man and it will move the organs around to fit the newly created womb between them.  
This is accompanied by a large amount of pain, due to the fact that both magic and blood are used and organs are pushed aside.  
Soothing potions, Pain relief Potions and spells designed to heal have no effect on the progress, as discovered when the charm was used on the test subject (my husband Lord Henry Marcus Malfoy-Potter).**_

_**The pregnancy lasts as long as a normal pregnancy does, if it can proceed normally without any interruptions.**_

_**The baby will feed on the nutrition and magic of the man carrying it, but as the man won't grow breasts, it has to be fed with the bottle after birth.**_

_**After experimenting, I was able to create a potion that would make the Carrier able to deliver the baby in the natural way (this happened with the birth of my second child, as a Cutting spell combined with a Soothing charm and a Blood clot charm proved to be very risky and near fatal due to the blood loss). I've included the recipe for this particular Muscle relaxer potion in the back of this book. It needs to be taken in once the Carrier enters the ninth month, so that the body will have enough time to prepare itself for the birth.**_

_**When my husband confided in me his wish for a third child, I had to make some adjustments to the charm. With our first two children, the charm had to be casted again, considering the magic had dissolved the womb as soon as the child was removed from it.**_

_**Having to sit near your husband, while he screams and twists around, trying to escape the pain that seemingly rips him apart, is not something I wish even on my worst enemy. The feeling of helplessness and the realization that, even with his consent, **__**I**__** was the one who brought him this pain was overwhelming and I couldn't make him go through that again for a third time and perhaps even a fourth time, as he had told me he always wanted to have at least four children.**_

_**However, I had underestimated the stubbornness that is apparently inherited by all Potter children and my husband finally convinced me to go for a third child. I was able to make him promise me to wait until I had managed to create adjustments to the charm.**_

_**It took me a year, but I finally managed to adjust the charm.**_

_**I adjusted it so that now, whenever a male Malfoy heir and a male Potter heir fall in love and have a relationship, once they receive their heritage (or with their next birthday in the case of the two heirs forming a relationship later in their lives), the Potter heir will receive the charm automatically. I didn't manage to banish the pain, but the adjustments will make it so that the pain is only experienced once – once the womb has settled, it is there to stay for the rest of his life (unless he removes it permanently).**_

After finishing reading some peculiar side effects that had occured after the adjustment of the charm, both men were staring shocked at the last page.

"So what?" Sirius finally broke through the silence that had fallen between them once they had finished reading the page. "Does this mean that … Harry is now able to become pregnant? And that he's bonded magically to Blondie?" His voice went through a higher note at the end.

Remus slowly looked up and stared at him, still reeling from what he had read. Who would have thought that this was possible?

"It seems so," he replied slowly. "The whole description fits what Harry went through on his birthday. He received his heritage and afterwards he went through the pain – apparently going through the process of forming a womb," he muttered faintly.

His cub possessed a womb now? He was able to get pregnant? He really hadn't expected to discover that when he requested the book.

"So if he hadn't gotten together with Blondie, he wouldn't have gone through that pain?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

Remus nodded warily.

"I've always known those Malfoys were bastards," Sirius cursed and clenched his hands into fists.

"Sirius, you can't blame Draco for this. No, you can't," Remus said firmly when the other man looked at him incredulously. "Draco had no idea this would happen – you saw his face when we entered their room once Harry began screaming. He was panicking as much as we were."

"Fine, maybe I can't exactly blame him, but his ancestor was a huge bastard! Who was he to decide that all Potters should go through that pain once they got together with a Malfoy? He seemed to think that once a Potter is together with a Malfoy, they stay together for the rest of their lives – I know that was common in his time, but it isn't anymore! A child binds them for life, Moony – it looks like a Potter can't have a casual fling with a Malfoy without paying the price for it in the form of a night filled with pain and a child," Sirius snapped. "Harry shouldn't have gone through with this! He never got the choice – what if he doesn't want to carry his children? His choice has been taken away from him before he could even start thinking about it! And why the hell did that son of a bitch assume all Potters would be catchers?"

"I know, Sirius," Remus said soothingly and gripped his hand, ignoring his last comment. "But there isn't much we can do about it now. What's done is done. We can only explain to Harry what we discovered and warn him to use Contraception charms when he has sex with Draco."

"Once he starts doing it," Sirius corrected him absently and Remus just rolled his eyes, wondering when his lover would finally realize that their cub was growing up.

He looked back at the page. He just hoped they wouldn't be too late with warning Harry. If they were already doing it, the chances of Harry being pregnant were big and Harry having a child now, at his age and with the threat of Dumbledore wasn't a good idea.

_But_, he thought, closing the book and putting it down on his nightstand, _I can't get ahead of myself. First thing to do, is explain to Harry what we discovered._

He turned around to face his lover and interrupted his grumbling about 'those sneaky, vile Malfoy bastards' with a deep kiss. "We still have twenty minutes left," he murmured against red tinted lips. "What do you say about some fun before the lessons start?"

Sirius threw him a look, as if to say he knew that Remus was trying to distract him, but grinned and pulled the younger man on top of him, slipping his hands underneath the nightshirt Remus wore. "You know I never say no to that."

* * *

_15__th__ of October_

Draco showed up in Harry's room at exactly nine thirty in the morning.

"Ready to go?" he inquired and Harry nodded.

Harry stepped first out of the portrait, Draco following him with Mara and Ruby invisible behind them.

"What do you think they need to talk about to us?" Harry asked while they made their way up to the third floor where Sirius' and Remus' room was located.

Draco shrugged and with the next brush of their hands, he grabbed Harry's hand and held it. "I don't know – somehow I doubt it's to have some tea together," he smiled sardonically, remembering Sirius' dark glare when he had found them after dinner had finished and told them to visit them the next day.

"Hm," Harry made a noncommittal sound and the rest of the trip was made in silence, ignoring some of the students who stared at them and were whispering behind their hands, as if it wasn't obvious they were talking about them.

"Moon shine," Harry told the gentleman in the portrait, who guarded the rooms of his godfather and his lover and the man smiled and the portrait swung open, revealing the entrance.

Their pets entered first and as soon as they were inside, they revealed themselves, knowing it was safe for them to do so and stalked towards the fireplace, where they curled up as much as their large bodies allowed it.

"Harry, Draco, good morning," Remus was the first one to greet them and he ushered them to the couch. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea is fine," Harry mumbled and Draco agreed.

Six minutes later, both boys had a mug filled with Earl Grey tea in their hands while Sirius and Remus were sitting across from them, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"So, why did you call us here?" Harry asked curiously and raised an eyebrow when he noticed how tense the other two men became.

What was going on?

Remus cleared his throat. "You remember that I was doing research about what happened to you on your birthday?"

Harry grimaced, recalling the searing pain he went through – a memory he'd rather forget. "Not like that was easy to forget," he muttered.

Sirius grimaced and Remus continued, "Well, we think we finally found out what happened when you received your inheritance."

He and Sirius shared a look Harry couldn't read – and it made him antsy. What had they discovered that they needed to talk to both him and Draco about it?

"What did you discover?" Draco asked and leant slightly forwards – the only sign that he was feeling worried.

"We can lend you the book if you want to read more, but the gist of it is that in 1785 two men called Henry Potter and Lucian Malfoy married each other," Remus said slowly.

"My ancestor was married to a Potter?" Draco asked perplexed.

"Yes, and it seems that your ancestor was rather proficient when it came to charms," Sirius replied and he clenched his jaw.

"How so?" Harry asked warily. It was interesting to know that one of his ancestors had married a Malfoy, but what had that to do with him?

Remus took over again. "Well …" he hesitated. "Harry, have you ever heard of the Pregnantes potion?"

Harry blinked confused and glanced at Draco when he felt him tense. "No, I haven't. What does that potion do?"

"It gives a wizard the ability to grow a womb and carry his own child," Draco replied and he frowned. "But that potion was invented by a German wizard – not by a family member of mine. And it certainly doesn't need the help of a charm to work."

Wait, wizards could get pregnant? They could carry their own children? Why had nobody ever told him this before?

His mind reeled and he stared at the older men. Of course he hadn't given the subject of children any thought until now – busy as he was with school and surviving Voldemort's threats in general – but it would have been nice if someone had told him, or at least mentioned it to him, that wizards were capable of carrying their own children.

But at least he now knew which potion he had to take if he ever wanted to have children of his own.

However, what link did that potion have with whatever had happened during his birthday?

"Well, before the Pregnantes potion was invented, it seems that your ancestor, Draco, created a charm that would grow a womb created from the magic and blood of the person who would carry the baby," Remus continued and he looked pale. "And he used that charm on Henry Potter; they had four children in total."

"Okay," Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's nice to hear that my ancestor was that great at charms and was able to find a way to give him and his husband children, but what does that have to do with what Harry went through?"

"Your nice ancestor adjusted the charms after the first two children they had," Sirius replied flatly and Harry swallowed nervously when he recognized the hard glint in his godfather's eyes. Sirius was very angry. "He apparently decided that because his husband had carried their children, all Potter men would decide to carry their children if they were gay."

"Sirius, what …"

"Harry, there is no easy way to explain this, but," Remus hesitated again and then took a deep breath, plunging forwards. "The adjustments of the charm created a couple of side effects. Like a deeper bond between Henry and Lucian; an ability to feel whenever the other one was in danger."

Harry felt Draco tense again and he made a startled sound. He turned to look at him, but the blond was staring fixated at Remus.

"Marks burned into their backs that only became visible when there was danger … And it seems that the charm enables every Potter man to grow a womb when they receive their heritage or later in their lives if they ever get together with a Malfoy," Remus finished his hurried explanation softly. "The pain you went through was a womb being formed of your magic and blood and that organ seeking a place between your other organs. Because you're together with Draco, the charm was set in working again."

"So, what are you saying? That I'm able to get pregnant now?" Harry asked incredulously and he heard his voice gaining a higher pitch.

At any other moment he would have been embarrassed to hear that high pitch, but he didn't give a damn about it now. What he just heard, was beyond his comprehension skills.

Because of an ancient charm, he had suddenly grown a womb? He was able to carry children, because he was together with a Malfoy? Did this mean that if he had never gotten together with Draco, he would never have gone through that pain?

"Harry can get pregnant?" Draco repeated faintly and his already pale skin seemed to have taken a pasty white colour.

"Yes, he can get pregnant now," Remus confirmed and he rubbed his forehead, looking exhausted.

"So that means, Blondie, that you better make sure to use protection once you start doing it," Sirius snapped and his grey blue eyes blazed in anger. "I won't have you knocking up my godson when you are still young, just because you couldn't be arsed to use decent protection."

He narrowed his eyes and his magic seemed to spark around him. "That said, you better hope for your sake you aren't doing it yet."

Draco swallowed – his poisonous tongue that had delivered so many witty remarks seemed to have abandoned him in the face of a protective, angry godfather.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked and looked at him worriedly when he took notice of how silent the young man was.

"It – it's a lot to take in right now," he replied weakly and ranked a hand through his hair, tugging at it softly. "I mean, until a few minutes ago I didn't even know it was possible for wizards to get pregnant and now I hear that a centuries old charm enables me to get pregnant because I'm with Draco."

"I know; I wish there was an easier way to break this news, but we're still in shock as well," Remus admitted. "Until a few days ago, we never even had heard of a marriage between the Potters and the Malfoys, let alone one of them creating a charm that has as a side effect that every Potter man can get pregnant once they are together with a Malfoy. But it's the truth. I checked it in one of the heritage books of the Malfoy family."

"My father let you borrow a book of the private library?" Draco murmured and he sounded vaguely surprised, obviously still with his mind stuck at the knowledge that his lover could get pregnant now.

"Yes – though we have to let him know what we discovered," Remus answered and glanced at his still glaring lover, pinching him in his arm to make him stop. "Stop glaring, Sirius."

Harry startled all of them when he suddenly stood up, feeling his legs tremble in shock. He needed to get out of here. He needed time to think. He needed to talk with Draco. Especially talking with Draco was important.

Remus would never lie to him about something as important as this, so they really needed to discuss this between the two of them. But not with Remus and Sirius present.

"I – I need some fresh air. Draco, are you coming?" Harry muttered hastily and left the room quickly, too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the concerned and worried looks of Sirius and Remus.

The silence that hung between the two boys when they made their way back to Harry's quarters was heavy, both trying to come to terms with what they had just heard. Their pets softly brushed against their hands, but otherwise didn't interact with them.

Once they were safely behind the closed portrait, and were certain nobody would be able to eavesdrop on them, Harry began pacing through his small living room.

"Oh god, I can't believe this," he muttered and clenched his fists. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, Harry," Draco replied and he sounded wary. He sat down on the couch and looked at his boyfriend pacing in front of him. "I know your godfather and Lupin were pranksters, but they weren't joking now."

"I know," Harry groaned and stood still, staring at Draco. "That's what makes this so bad. Draco, do you realize what this means?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "We have had unprotected sex a few times after my birthday. _While the womb was already formed_. We didn't use any protection!"

Draco stood up and embraced his trembling lover, rubbing his hands up and down over Harry's back. "Harry, try to calm down first, alright?" he murmured and kissed the top of his head. "Panicking won't help us now. We need a …"

"I know panicking won't help, but god damn it, Draco! Hearing that you somehow formed a womb on your birthday because you're shagging with a Malfoy is not something a bloke wants to hear!" Harry snapped and pushed him away.

Draco let him escape his embrace, if only to prevent the other one from getting more upset than he already was. "Do you think I was happy to hear that _I'm_ the cause of you going through all that pain?" he snapped back. "It's my fault that you went through all that, just because an ancestor of mine created some charm and thought it wise to adjust it."

"You weren't really the cause, Draco," Harry bit his lip and stepped closer to the blond.

Draco laughed humourlessly. "Oh, of course not. You heard what they said: if you hadn't gotten together with me, you would have never gone through all that pain."

Hearing the pain in Draco's voice made Harry step closer until his body was flush against the other one's body and he could embrace him firmly, not wanting to hear that pain any longer. "Draco, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen. I don't regret loving you," he stated firmly and looked at him with clear, green eyes.

"Not even after hearing you could have avoided all that pain if you hadn't become my lover?" Draco asked doubtfully.

"No, not even after hearing that. Even if we had known about this sooner, before we got together, I wouldn't have rejected you. I love you, Draco. Going through a change, because of something that isn't even your fault, is not going to change that," Harry replied determined and raised himself up to place a kiss on slack, pale pink lips.

They stood still for a moment before Draco let them back to the couch, Harry following him, not putting up any fight. His panic was subduing, leaving him tired and a bit empty.

"Well, now we know what happened to you, we need to talk about this," Draco sighed and they shifted around until Draco laid spread out on his back on the couch with Harry on top of him, his legs lying between the space created by Draco's legs.

Harry raised his head and linked his right hand through Draco's left hand, intertwining their fingers. "Do you – do you think I'm pregnant?" he finally dared to ask the question that had been plaguing him ever since they left Sirius' room.

Pregnant. Such a surreal word when it concerned him. He had wondered about that in his mind, but now that he had asked it out loud, the reality of it finally came crashing down on him. He could be pregnant now. They had never used protection; how long did it take for him to get pregnant? Would it take months like for some women? Or would one time have been enough?

A cold grip seemed to squeeze his heart and he breathed in slowly and released the air softly, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"I don't know," Draco looked at him troubled. "I don't know how long it would take for you to get pregnant, but we have done it a few times without protection, so …" he trailed off.

"Oh god," Harry muttered and closed his eyes, laying his head down on Draco's shoulder.

He couldn't be pregnant now. That just couldn't happen. Not only was he just seventeen, he still had to finish school and Dumbledore was waiting for his chance to attack him.

He couldn't have a baby now; that would bring all sorts of trouble he wasn't ready to deal with.

"How are we going to find out?" he asked in a small voice.

In a perfect world, he would be able to ignore it; he would be able to just go on with his business, worrying about normal stuff, like finishing his homework on time and winning a Quidditch match. He wouldn't have to worry about a possible pregnancy. But this wasn't a perfect world and he couldn't ignore it, no matter how much he wanted to.

"We could go to the nurse," Draco suggested, but Harry shook his head.

"No – we could have trusted Pomfrey to keep quiet, but I don't trust the new nurse when it comes to this. What if she tells Sirius? Or what if she lets it slip to someone and the press gets to hear it?" he asked rhetorically, shuddering inwardly at the field day the press would have if they got their hands on this piece of news. "Is there another way? Something we can do on our own?"

A hand shifted and came to rest on his lower back.

"Well, I know there is a potion that I could brew which would tell us whether you're pregnant or not. The potion would need a few drops of your blood and then the colour of it will change, depending on the answer," Draco replied thoughtfully, his forehead creased.

"That sounds good – how long would it take to brew?"

"I need to find the recipe first – our schoolbooks don't have it, so I think I would need to look around in the library. I remember reading that the brewing would take three hours."

"Alright," Harry breathed out slowly. "We could ask Snape to lend us a cauldron for a few hours."

"I can tell him it's a private project – that way he won't bother to ask what kind of potion it is," Draco murmured, his breath stirring a few strands of black hair. "He's used to me brewing potions on my own occasionally."

Harry nodded. "That's good," he hesitated and peered up at Draco. "What are we going to do if I am pregnant?"

A tense silence hung between them, until Draco freed his other hand and embraced Harry fully, pressing his head against his shoulder.

"Let's worry about the potion first," he whispered. "Once we know the answer, we'll decide what we'll do next."

Harry wasn't completely happy with the plan, but he wasn't feeling up to that particular discussion either, so he didn't protest.

The two laid together on the couch for a very long time, unaware of their pets' eyes staring at them in concern.

* * *

**AN2: So this is the end of the first part. What do you think of it? Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**See you all in two weeks in the second part of this chapter!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile**


	8. Chapter 8: History Part 2

**Author's note: Here I am with the second part of History like promised.**

**Now I have to warn you that this chapter contains a heavy load of angst. That couldn't be avoided considering the situation Harry and Draco are in now and I want to keep it as realistically as possible. So please take notice of the warnings!**

**Warnings: a lot of angst; MPreg starting; mentions of violence; controversial content (discussion about abortion happens in this chapter; HOWEVER the ending of this chapter will be good I promise - there is a reason why MPreg is one of the general warnings of this story); chapter edited by myself.**

**! Please pay attention to these warnings. I had one of my best friends check over this part and she assured me that I did well with the whole situation, but be aware that this chapter will be heavy with angst (probably one of the most angst filled chapters in this story). I don't want to offend anyone with this chapter; I tried to imagine how someone in Harry's situation would feel and tried to bring those thoughts over in this chapter. I don't have any experience with this, so I apologize if I did something wrong regarding Harry's reaction.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Rosmarino; The arithmancer; Hikory; PyroFyre1214; cardgirl91; Atari 9; hotflower901; Shalette: xxxsocialstandoutxxx; rebe-e; RDibby; delia cerrano; Dark Elven Sorceress; TRIC4R**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: History Part 2_

The next week passed very slowly, almost torturously slow if you asked Harry.

Finding the recipe for the potion proved to be difficult. Because they didn't want anyone to get suspicious, they couldn't spend as much time in the library as they'd like. When they were done with their homework, they wandered through the library, searching for a book that would seem likely to contain the recipe. Harry had even used his Invisibility Cloak two nights, but had to give up when he was in danger of being caught by Filch.

On Wednesday they had a fight. The next day they would be having a Quidditch training, as preparation for the match that was scheduled for November. Harry saw no harm in going to the training, like he had done all those weeks before, but Draco didn't want him to go. When Harry pressured him until he gave the reason, he was told to his shock that Draco didn't want to risk him getting hit by a Bludger in case he was pregnant. It was the first time since they had received the news that they mentioned the possibility of a pregnancy and it had left him stunned enough for Draco to offer a compromise: he could fly as long as he stayed high up and didn't interrupt Draco when he told the Beaters why they weren't needed during the training.  
Harry agreed and the training was finished without any accidents.

Finally on Friday, Draco found the recipe for the potion and he quickly had copied it on a piece of paper, before going to his godfather to ask whether he could borrow the potion's lab on Saturday. After hearing it was for a private potion, Snape agreed, not bothering to ask what kind of potion Draco wanted to brew.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry was staring blankly at the text of the Fidelius charm that the students had been assigned to read as their homework for the upcoming Charms lesson. He had read the first paragraph and now he was trying to read the second one, but the words didn't get absorbed in his mind. Whenever he reached the end of the paragraph, he had to start all over again because he didn't have a clue what it was talking about.

After five tries, he gave up with a frustrated sigh and leant back in his chair, staring at the wall in front of him.

Draco had told him he would be visiting him with the potion as soon as it was finished and to distract himself from the ball of nerves rolling around in his stomach, he had decided that doing homework would sufficiently serve as distraction. His mind disagreed.

All he could think about was that in a short while he would finally know whether he was pregnant or not. And the waiting was terrifying.

He felt ludicrous; he had taken on several Death Eaters and had survived numerous murder attempts of Voldemort himself, not to mention Dumbledore trying to kill him twice already and yet those moments seemed not as terrifying now as the prospect of having to test himself on pregnancy.

Not wanting to dwell on that thought until Draco had arrived, his eyes strayed to the old book lying on his desk. It was the heritage book of the Malfoy family and he and Draco had looked through it, needing more information about the link between the Malfoys and the Potters.

They had read the chapter on the creation of the charm (leaving Harry feeling a bit miffed that Lucian Malfoy had just readily assumed all future gay Potters would bottom – never mind that that was true in his case) and they had even discovered in a later chapter why both a lion and a dragon were engraved on the door leading to the Potters' vaults. The lion belonged to the Potter family, which they already knew, and the dragon belonged to the Malfoy family. The book explained that since the marriage between Henry Potter and Lucian Malfoy, both families were intertwined forever, even if there were no future marriages between. To symbolize their union, the dragon had been added to the vault, though the content of the vault still only belonged to the Potters.

Unfortunately they hadn't found any information about the marks in their backs, save for what Lucian had written down. Draco had admitted to him that when Harry had been attacked by Pomfrey, the blond had felt the exact same sensation Lucian had described, but that he hadn't realized at first what it meant.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice rang through the quarters and startled Harry out of his brooding.

"I'm here," he announced and stepped out of his bedroom.

There was a dark smear on Draco's right cheek and some of the potion seemed to have landed on his robes. In his hand he clutched a small vial and the clear glass showed a very light blue liquid that simmered when it caught the light of the flames in the fireplace.

"According to the instructions, the colour will stay the same if you're not pregnant. Otherwise it will darken to a midnight blue," Draco explained, his eyes glinting oddly.

"Alright; let's do this," Harry sighed and crossed the room to stand next to Draco.

A conjured knife was used to cut in Harry's thumb and he carefully let a few drops of his blood fall in the vial. A muttered Balm charm healed the small, but deep cut in his thumb and Draco closed the vial with a cork and shook it a few times, mixing the blood with the potion.

Slowly the ruby red blood swirled around in the vial until the potion completely absorbed it. They both held their breaths when the liquid started to bubble and then, seconds feeling like long minutes, they watched how the light blue darkened until it was a midnight blue.

Harry was pregnant.

"Oh god," Harry muttered and he sank through his legs, sitting down on the couch. "Oh god," he repeated, his neck bent and his face hidden in his hands.

His whole body started to shiver when he finally accepted the truth. He was expecting a child. A child that shouldn't have been there if they had known about their heritage before. A child that couldn't be here now because of the danger that was still present in his life.

Draco sunk down next to him and he felt arms wrapping around him.

"Will you let me cast a spell to check how far along you are?" Draco asked softly, but his own trembling arms revealed how shocked he was as well.

"You know the spell?" Harry raised his head, his voice small.

The blond nodded. "I looked it up when I was searching for the recipe." He cleared his throat and glanced away uneasily. "I figured it was better to know the spell in case the potion turned out positive."

Harry sat up, leaning with his back against the couch. "Sure, you can cast it," he muttered and closed his eyes, pressing his hands against them.

Draco muttered something too low for him to clearly understand him and he let his hands fall next to him when he felt a soft tug near his stomach. His green eyes watched blankly how a small, blue bubble appeared in front of them, a thin line shooting out of it, sinking through his skin, making a connection. The bubble bobbed from right to left, up and down and then in the middle of it, a clear space appeared, leaving room for two words to appear: one month. The words glittered red before it turned blue again and then back to red.

"Why is it changing colours?" Harry asked numbly.

"It means that you're almost one month pregnant, give or take a day or so," Draco answered and a quick snap of his wand broke the connection between the bubble and Harry's stomach and the bubble popped, the mist evaporating.

"One month pregnant," Harry repeated in a monotone voice.

So he was pregnant for one month already. At least they had discovered it fairly quickly. That was the only good thing about the situation now.

"What are we going to do now?" he broke the silence after it had dragged on for a long time. He turned his head and grey eyes were staring at him warily.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

The emphasis on 'you' startled Harry and he stammered, "What?"

"You're the one carrying it, Harry, so what do you want to do?" Draco studied, his own face blank. "Are we going to keep it? Or … abort it?"

Harry looked down at his clothed stomach, biting down on his lower lip. What should he do? Should he keep it? Or let it be removed? A baby would change a lot in their lives; they were still in school, preparing themselves to graduate and Dumbledore was still out there, waiting for a chance to finish him off. A baby would bring him in more trouble than he already was. If he kept the baby, he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch; Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Curses would eventually be dangerous to attend because of the fumes and the spells and him carrying a baby would leave him more vulnerable if Dumbledore attacked him. He didn't know when Dumbledore would attack him; it could be in a few months; it could even be in years. But he would attack one day and either that happened while he was still pregnant or it would happen after the baby was born, in which case the baby would be in danger if Dumbledore discovered its existence. What if Dumbledore succeeded in which Voldemort had failed? Then the baby would be with a parent less.

Aside from the obvious danger factor, there was the fact that he had only just turned seventeen. An adult according to the Wizarding law, but in reality he was still too young to take care of a baby. How would he take care of the baby? After Hogwarts, he wanted to go study further to get a good job – which job it would be, he still had to decide. Studying would take a lot of time – a baby would cut even more into that time. Most of what he would do, would revolve around the baby, whether he studied further or put it off for a while. Was he ready to give up most of his life for a baby? A baby that hadn't been planned? A baby that shouldn't even exist if they had known about the charm before his birthday?

Because if he had known about the charm, he would definitely have used protection every time. Sure, he'd like to have children one day – but he had envisioned that day far in his future, in five to seven years or so. He was still young; he had plenty of time later to get children.

Having a baby now would be too impractical, even if the threat of Dumbledore didn't exist. How could he take care of a child, while he had trouble taking care of himself?

All he wanted to worry about now was whether or not they would win the upcoming Quidditch match; doing his homework well and worrying about Dumbledore's threat. He couldn't worry about a baby as well. He didn't want to be responsible for a life he hadn't been prepared for. Was that awful of him to say?

With everything going on in his life, how could he let a child be born in danger? As long as Dumbledore was still free, he would always be in danger and the old man was too cunning to let himself be caught easily. Having a baby would only bring the baby in danger – what kind of life would that child have if it was constantly in danger of being killed because of who its father was?

But he couldn't decide this on his own. Draco was the other father of this baby and he had as much right as Harry to say what he wanted to do.

He licked his lips and looked up again; Draco turning his head towards him when he saw the movement in his peripheral vision.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked and continued quickly when Draco looked ready to protest, "I know you said it was my decision, but you're the father as well."

Draco smiled weakly. "I'm fine with whatever you decide, Harry. If you want to keep the baby, we keep it – I'm not going to abandon you."

"And if I remove it?"

"Then I'm okay with that decision," he replied softly. "I just want you to be sure of whatever you decide. I don't want you to regret your decision later on. If you're sure about removing it, then that's fine; we can always get children when we're older."

"So if I want to remove the baby, you won't hate me?" Harry asked, closing his eyes; afraid of the answer he would get.

He tensed when the couch dipped, signalling Draco moving and soon he felt warm arms embracing him, tugging him closer to an equally warm chest.

"I could never hate you, Harry," Draco whispered. "Not even if you want to remove the baby; I'll always love you, no matter what."

He felt his eyes burning – a tell-tale he was on the verge of crying – and quickly buried his face in Draco's shoulder, slipping his own arms around his waist.

"I –it's just … I don't think I'm ready for it. I mean, with school and Dumbledore wanting to get rid of me, it just isn't a good time now to have a baby," he started blabbing, his hands clenching tightly in the soft material of Draco's sweater, bunching it up a little. "A baby would complicate things even more and I don't want it to get hurt by Dumbledore if he knows about it, so …"

"Harry, I understand," Draco interrupted him, his voice calm. "Like I said before: I'll support you whatever you choose."

A strangled sob escaped Harry's throat and he was hugged tighter.

"You don't have to decide now, alright? We can think about it for a little longer. There's no rush," Draco soothed him and Harry nodded.

* * *

The week following that Saturday was hell on earth for Harry. His mind was constantly churning, trying to decide what he should do. On one hand he was grateful that Draco hadn't given him an ultimatum, but on the other hand he felt that it would have been easier if Draco had forced him to make a decision instantly, or even simpler, take the decision away from him. He didn't want to make the decision; terrified at the prospect that whatever decision he took, it would end up being the wrong one.

By the time Wednesday arrived, he had been asked by Blaise, Sirius and Remus whether he was feeling well. Blaise had bluntly told him he looked like shit, forgoing the tact his mother had installed in him. And while Harry felt a bit insulted, he knew he looked terrible. Going through four nights with little to no sleep because he couldn't stop brooding, would make most people look terrible. He felt terrible as well. His lack of sleep caused him to make mistakes in class – some so severe like the case was during Potions that the teacher urged him to leave the class and go to the Infirmary.

He never went. If he went to the Infirmary and the nurse did a regular check-up, she would discover his pregnancy and he had to make sure that didn't happen. He didn't know much about the privacy policy in the Wizarding world, but he guessed that this particular nurse would insist on talking to his godfather about it. Sirius knowing about it, right after basically telling them to not do it until they were older, would make the man explode and Harry didn't want to anger his godfather.

Of course if he kept the baby, then he and Draco wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long – eventually their family would need to hear about it and Harry already paled at the thought of telling Sirius he was expecting a child.

Throughout the week, Draco offered his silent support, letting him know he was there if he wanted to talk, but Harry didn't know what to say to him. Ultimately the decision landed on his shoulders because he was the one carrying the baby. Most evenings were thus spent, wrapped in each other's arms while Harry brooded and Draco caressed his back.

Aside from people noticing he looked sleep deprived and unwell, nobody had a clue as to what really the cause was of his fatigue and Harry was grateful for that. He didn't want anyone else to know about this. Of course he hadn't counted in his pets.

* * *

On Friday evening, Harry was curled up on the couch, sipping from a mug filled with warm chocolate milk. Draco had told him he would come by later because Snape wanted to talk to him about something related to potions.

His attention was diverted from the fireplace, where flames were merrily dancing around each other, when Ruby slinked into the room, followed by Garin and Sapphire.

Sapphire immediately jumped next to him on the couch, nestling against his bent legs while Ruby sat down in front of him, Garin resembling some kind of exotic necklace in the way his body was curled around the lion's neck.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Harry asked curiously when red eyes stared at him.

"**Are you going to remove the cub, Master?"** Ruby asked without preamble, his tail softly swishing from right to left.

He lowered the mug in shock when his brain translated the word to the one he used. "How do you know about the baby?" he asked sharply, putting his drink down on the small table next to him to avoid spilling it on his legs.

"We can smell the scent of the hatchling," Garin replied, his eyes glowing ominously in the firelight.

"Smell?"

Garin raised his body until his head was on the same height as Harry's. "Yes, the sweet scent of the hatchling," he hissed. "A combination of your scent and the one of your mate."

Harry blinked, strangely stunned at the admission that his pets were able to pick up the scent of something that was even smaller than a pea and had a layer of skin and blood around it.

He licked his lips and decided to answer Ruby's question. "I don't know whether I'm going to keep it," he replied honestly.

Ruby seemed astonished – as far as a lion's face could show astonishment. **"Why not? A cub shows your union, shows the bond between you and your mate. Why would you want to remove it?"** he wondered.

"Because now isn't exactly a good moment to have a baby – I'm graduating this year, so I'm busy with school and Dumbledore is still out there," Harry pointed out. "What parent would I be if I put the baby in danger as soon as it is born? Or what would happen if Dumbledore manages to kill me? A baby deserves two parents – not one killed or even both dead."

He took a deep breath once he was finished. He was right, wasn't he? He knew how it was to grow up without parents – how could he let a baby go through the same thing? A baby deserved to have both parents raising it – not that he doubted Draco would do a bad job; he'd probably be a wonderful dad.

Ruby turned his head almost upside down and gazed at him. **"Helping with school is not possible for us, but we will defend you – the old man won't be able to hurt you, your mate or your cub,"** he reassured his master.

Harry smiled weakly and softly petted his head. "I know you'll protect us, Ruby, but sometimes risks aren't worth taking," he muttered.

If lions could frown, he was certain Ruby would be doing that now; as it was, he merely sighed heavily and laid down in front of the couch.

* * *

The following day, Harry was staring bleary at his breakfast, which consisted of two buttered pieces of toasts with strawberry jam on it and a cup of coffee with sugar and milk. He hadn't slept well – this time it wasn't because he had been lying awake, but because of the nightmare that hadn't let him escape until it was nearly morning.

The nightmare bothered him – he knew it was just a dream; probably conjured by his own troubled mind, but that didn't make him feel better.

The dream had actually started off in a pleasant, if somewhat strange way. He had been sitting in what appeared to be a living room on a soft couch. A fire had been burning on his right, casting various shadows so it had to be night. In front of him, on the floor, was a soft, blue carpet with the blanket Luna gave him spread out over it. On the blanket were some magical blocks strewn around that lighted up with a touch, a moving train and a small castle. A large teddy bear with a blue bow with white spots was tightly held in the small, chubby arms of a toddler, who had midnight black hair, pale skin and clear grey eyes when he looked up. The toddler was chattering in his own baby talk to the bear, squealing whenever the bear growled softly when its belly was pushed.  
The dream Harry was looking at the scene with a loving smile on his face, watching his son play. He had turned his head when he heard a door opening and a moment later Draco joined him on the couch, kissing his cheek and splaying one hand on his rounded stomach, whispering something in his ear that he later couldn't remember.

The scene had been lovely – a picture of the perfect family. But then the fire had gone out suddenly, as if extinguished by a spell and the room had darkened. Their son had dropped his teddy bear and had started crying softly, scared at the ominous feeling that seemed to surround the small family. He and Draco had instantly sprung up; Harry grabbing their son to keep him safe while they both had their wands out.

What happened next still made Harry shudder when he thought about it. Dumbledore had appeared in the room out of nowhere, as if he had Apparated and with a calm face he had thrown a curse at Draco that made the blond scream in agony, dropping down on the floor where his hands were clenched around his ears. While Harry stared horrified at the sight of blood streaming out of Draco's ears and mouth, his child had been suddenly tugged out of his reach and ropes had bound him tightly.  
His dream turned nightmare seemed to consist of small scenes then; in each scene Dumbledore would smile at him gently, telling him that nobody would have gotten hurt if he had just died like he had been supposed to while he murdered Draco and their child in a different way every time. One time he just used the Killing curse, another time he used a curse that stripped them of their skin and let them bleed to death; in another scene he broke all their bones slowly, leaving the neck and the spine for last … When the dream Harry had lost his voice due to his screaming and pleading, Dumbledore would step forwards every time, conjure a knife and twist it deeply in his stomach, killing his unborn child and leaving him to die slowly from blood loss, staring into the lifeless eyes of his lover and son.

When Harry had finally managed to wake up, he had been bathing in his own sweat; his heart beating so fast he had stupidly thought his heart was trying to escape his chest.

His pets had instantly crowded around him, letting him feel their comfort and all Harry had been able to think of were the lifeless, accusing eyes of Draco and their son, blaming him for their deaths.

The next moment he had rushed to his bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up everything he had had for dinner the other night.

The nightmare had been portraying his greatest fear: that Dumbledore would get a hold of Draco and the baby and would kill them before he finished off Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco broke through his thoughts and he looked up startled, right in concerned grey eyes.

He swallowed and swiped his hand across his cheek. "Nothing; just thinking about a nightmare I had last night," he muttered, too tired to think of a small lie.

"You want to talk about it?"

He could feel bile rising up again – and how was that possible when nothing was in his stomach yet? – and he pushed his plate away with a grimace. "I'd rather not," he replied.

Draco opened his mouth, but whatever he wanted to say, was lost when Blaise sat down next to them, opening the Morning Prophet on page two.

"Have you read the news? Apparently the Aurors have some of Nott's relatives in custody and they found three other Death Eaters. The idiots were hiding in one of the houses they used to meet. Can you believe that?" Blaise shook his head incredulously.

"Low or high ranked?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow and snatched the newspaper out of Blaise's loose hold, ignoring the latter's protest.

"Low ranked," Blaise snorted derisively. "They were probably just important enough to stay in the furthest corner when a meeting was going one I reckon."

Harry read the article together with Draco and had to swallow when the article mentioned that one of the Death Eaters had admitted to planning an assassination on him; the plan had been to lure him out of Hogwarts somehow, kidnap him, torture and kill him before dumping his body in a public place.

He had actually forgotten that there were still Death Eaters out there that the Aurors were searching for. Dumbledore was his greatest worry, because the man was incredibly powerful despite his age, but he should have remembered there might be other people who wanted to take revenge for him getting rid of their master.

He probably could take on most of the remaining Death Eaters if he really had to, because the most dangerous ones were already either behind bars, awaiting their trial or dead. But to be reminded again of how much danger he still was in, just because of who he was, was very unsettling.

A warm weight pressed against his lower back and he managed to hold himself back from squeaking in surprise when he remembered that Ruby was right behind him. He must have sensed his distress through the shared bond and comforted him the only way he could now.

Harry looked back at the photo where a dark haired wizard with tangled, long hair was snarling at the photographer, trying to break free of the Aurors' hold on him. One of his hands drifted slowly to his stomach and he clenched the fabric of his shirt.

He had made his mind up about the baby. This article was the proof he needed to finally make his decision. There was no need to brood on it any longer – he couldn't keep stalling his decision and this article proved that he was in too much danger currently to consider having a child now.

"Harry?" Draco sneaked a glance at his clenched hand and looked at him questioningly.

He took a deep breath and slowly relaxed his hand. "Can we go back to my room? I need to talk to you about something," he muttered.

Draco stilled and then closed the paper, giving it back to a still grumbling Blaise. "Sure," he replied lightly, but his eyes darkened a bit.

* * *

Their pets seemed to realize they needed privacy, for they disappeared in Harry's bedroom when they all arrived in his quarters.

Both boys took a seat on the couch and Draco looked at Harry expectantly, though wary. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About the baby."

Draco's fingers twitched and he tensed, letting his breath escape slowly. "You decided what to do?"

Harry nodded and glanced away, finding the flames of the fire more bearable to look at than solemn grey eyes.

"I – it's too dangerous to keep the baby now," he began softly and swallowed. "With Dumbledore and the remaining Death Eaters, it would be too dangerous to have a baby now." He started fiddling with his sleeve and looked down at his lap; finding difficulty meeting Draco's gaze. "A-and I don't think I'm ready for a baby now," he frowned. "I mean we're only just seventeen and there's also school to think of. It's just … now is not the right time." He looked up nervously and finally met grey eyes. "Are you angry at me?" he asked in a small voice.

Draco drew his eyebrows together quizzically. "Why would I be angry at you?" he asked nonplussed.

"Because I don't want the baby now? And … you never said what you wanted to do," Harry replied, anxiety rolling around like a hard ball in his stomach.

Draco shook his head and shifted forwards until he could draw Harry in his arms, pulling him closely to him. A hand slowly rubbed up and down over his back, soothing the tension that had gathered there for a bit.

"Harry, I told you I would follow you whatever you decided. I understand your concern. I'm not going to force you to keep the child or abort it, just because I think that's the best for us," Draco whispered in his ear. "I'm not angry at you; not at all. I just want you to be certain of your decision. Once I make the potion and you take it, there is no going back."

"I know that," Harry whispered back and his eyes started to burn slightly, a desire to cry building up in him. He closed his eyes and pushed his face against Draco's shoulder. "I'm sure; I – I don't want to keep it," a stifled sob escaped his throat. "I'm sorry," he cried and to whom it was directed – Draco or the baby – he didn't know.

The arms around him tightened and Draco put his chin on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he murmured.

Rationally Harry knew he had made the right decision – his life was too dangerous now to allow a baby to be safe in it. So why did his heart feel heavy when Draco told him the potion could be ready tomorrow if he wished that? Why did he have to stifle the urge to cry more when he agreed to take the potion tomorrow; guilt laying as a heavy block on his mind?

And most importantly: why was he getting the feeling he would regret his decision?

_I'm sorry, baby; I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, Harry wasn't present at breakfast. The thought of eating breakfast, while maintaining a cheerful façade towards the other Slytherins as to not make them suspicious, made Harry sick when he thought about what he would be doing in two hours.

In just two hours he would take the potion that would abort the small life growing inside of him. Draco was currently busy in Snape's private lab, preparing the potion. They could have ordered it, but that would have drawn too much attention.

Harry was sitting cross legged on his bed, looking at the family album Hagrid had given him during his first year. His fingers absently caressed the photos and he stared longingly at one in particular which featured his parents holding him sitting against a tree. If he had to venture a guess, he'd say the photo was taken when he was around nine months old. Baby Harry was clapping his chubby hands, soundlessly squealing when James tickled his tummy. The seventeen year old Harry wiped away a few stray tears when his mother lovingly kissed his still unmarked forehead.

How different would his life have been if his parents had never been attacked? Would he still have ended up with Draco? Or would he have found another guy or even a girl? How would his parents have reacted if he had to tell them he was pregnant? Would they have supported him no matter what or would they have gotten furious?

All the photo albums on the world and their friends talking about them couldn't fill the hole that their absence left behind in his heart. It was times like these that he wished even more fervently his parents had never been attacked. He would have given practically everything just to have the chance to talk with his parents.

With trembling hands, he closed the photo album and stood up to lock it up in his trunk again.

Left on his own, save for the presence of his loyal pets who surrounded him with worry practically radiating off their bodies, his traitorous mind started questioning his decision again. Was he doing the right thing, aborting the baby?

Of course it was, he argued with himself. He wasn't in a good position now to have a baby. Being in life threatening danger wasn't exactly a good environment for a baby.

Instead of feeling better, however, he felt worse and it was with a heavy heart that he, two hours later, followed Draco to his adjoining bedroom.

"Once you've taken the potion, cramps will start, but that's normal," Draco explained, handing over the vial with the smoking potion in it. Then he hesitated. "You'll also start to bleed, so it's best if … you sit down on the toilet."

"Bleed?" Harry repeated confused and looked at the vial.

Draco shifted his foot and rubbed his left wrist. "Yeah, the bleeding is because your," he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortably, "womb will be completely … cleaned out and that results in some blood loss."

"Oh," Harry swallowed, nausea creeping up again. "Alright, then I'll just go take it," he muttered and turned around.

Before he could open the door of the bathroom, a hand gripped his wrist and he turned his head startled.

"I just want to …" Draco looked lost for a moment. "Just be certain of your decision, alright? I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

Harry looked in his eyes and he nodded slowly. "I know," he replied softly.

Lips brushed his forehead and Draco stepped back. "I'll be here if you need me."

He nodded and then stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After sitting down on the still closed lid of the toilet, he took a deep breath and held the vial up to the light; the dark green liquid swirled ominously in the light of the candles and his hand clenched around it.

This was it. After taking the potion, there would be no going back.

He growled underneath his breath when his trembling fingers refused to corporate and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. When he felt his hand was steady enough, he uncorked the vial, letting the cork drop on the floor.

Poisonous green met his own emerald gaze and he rubbed his mouth with his free hand; a heavy load of guilt settling itself as a block in his stomach.

The potion seemed to taunt him and he closed his eyes again.

He was doing nothing wrong. His decision was perfectly reasonable – he had to remind himself of that. Nobody expected him to have a child while he was in this much danger. Draco didn't blame him for wanting to abort their child. They could always have children later on, when they were older, right? Nobody said they had to have children when they were this young – they could wait a few years, maybe travel to a couple of countries; taking a break of everything. When Dumbledore was defeated, their lives would be safe enough to think about children.

It wasn't like this determined his ability as a parent. Terminating this pregnancy didn't mean he would be a bad parent later on. He was thinking about his baby's safety after all.

Against his wishes, he began to wonder how this child would have looked like. Would the child have had blond or black hair? Green or grey eyes? His unruly hair or Draco's easily manageable hair? After whom would the child have taken the most?

His mind unwillingly provided him a picture of a pale child with unruly, blond hair and clear emerald green eyes – the perfect mix of them both. Or a child with tame, black hair and grey eyes.

Two tears slid down his cheeks and splashed on his arm. Was he making a big mistake?

Harry stared miserably at the vial and more tears created a salty trail across his face.

He couldn't go back now – he had to make the right decision.

_I'm so sorry …_

A trembling hand raised the vial and slowly the liquid left its container. A moment later, the vial dropped to the ground and shattered; the small, jagged pieces glinting like tiny shards of diamonds.

* * *

"**Are you just going to let your cub be removed?"** Mara demanded to know and switched off her invisibility, scowling at him with bright eyes.

Draco was leaning against the wall, next to the bathroom door; his arms wrapped around his upraised legs. He looked at her tiredly. "It's not my decision. Harry is the one who has to carry the baby – I can't force him to carry it, if he doesn't want to," he replied and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thump.

Mara cocked her head, studying his face and he wondered what she saw. **"But you want to keep the cub,"** she stated confidently and her tail thumped heavily on the floor.

He rolled his shoulders and frowned. "I'm not … averse to keeping it, no," he finally muttered.

She took a step closer, bowing her head a little. Her ice cold breath caressed his face when she spoke and he shivered.

"**Then why aren't you stopping your mate?"**

He looked at her passively. "I already told you: I'm not going to force Harry to keep the baby if he doesn't feel ready for it. His reasons for not keeping it are valid, Mara. We're both in danger because of the old coot and a baby would probably make it more dangerous," he answered calmly. "We can always get children when we're older."

"**I wonder if you and your mate will be able to handle the regret you'll feel soon,"** she murmured and before Draco could say anything, she disappeared; joining Harry's pets in his bedroom.

Sullenly he sunk back down against the wall and glared at the floor. Mara and the other pets seemed to think it was as easy as flying to keep the baby. They didn't seem to comprehend that he and Harry didn't deem it safe enough to have a baby now. Both boys knew their pets were able to defend them when it was needed, but why take risks?

But he couldn't deny that his heart constricted with pain at the thought that soon the life they had created would disappear. Rationally he knew this was the right choice, but he couldn't help but wondering how their lives would have looked like if they had decided to keep the baby. To have their love physically represented in the form of a baby …

He didn't resent Harry for making this decision, however. He couldn't hate him for removing their baby; he loved him too much to even get angry at him. He'd rather that the pregnancy was terminated than that Harry felt miserable throughout the whole pregnancy and could end up resenting their baby.

Besides they still had other chances. They had plenty of time later to have children. A time when it would be safe to have children. Unlike now.

Angrily he wiped at his eyes, refusing to believe that tears had gathered there. They would get through this. He wouldn't allow this to tear them apart.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering came through the closed door and instantly Draco was on his feet, knocking on the wooden door.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

No reply.

"Harry?"

Straining his ears, he could hear soft whimpers in the bathroom. "Harry, I'm coming in, okay?" he warned him and a hurried 'Alohomora' later, the door opened with a soft click and he slipped inside, freezing when his eyes encountered the floor first.

The sound of shattering glass had come from the vial that had apparently fallen on the floor; various small, jagged pieces were strewn across the floor, glinting in the soft candle light – while they laid in a steadily spreading pool of green potion.

"Harry?" he whispered and took a tentatively step forwards.

Harry slowly raised his head and stared at him, green eyes brimming brightly with tears while his arms were clenched around his stomach. "I – I couldn't do it. I'm sorry; I just – I just couldn't do it," he cried silently, his voice muffled by the sobs he was undoubtedly pushing back. "I know I should have taken it, but, but I can't kill our baby. I just can't. I'm sorry!"

Relief, as sweet as the sweetest Elven wine, shot through him at hearing Harry's confession and in one large step he was in front of Harry, who was still seated on the toilet and he knelt down, not caring whether the potion soaked into his trousers or not. Softly he gripped Harry's hands and pulled them out of their clenched grip, covering them with his own.

"Sssh, everything is going to be okay," he murmured and kissed Harry's right hand, hearing his breath hitch. "I'm not angry at all. I told you, you should choose what you want. We're going to keep the baby, okay?"

"A-are you sure?" Harry stared at him with uncertain eyes, fear lurking in the back of them.

"Yes, I'm certain," he weakly smiled. "I'm happy you decided to keep the baby."

"But what about our family? School? Dumbledore?" Harry began to sound slightly hysterical and Draco quickly hugged him, hearing his heart beating madly.

"Calm down – we'll figure something out, alright? Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Draco swore and raised a hand to caress Harry's tearstained cheek. "It will be okay, you'll see."

Harry said nothing and instead met him in a kiss when he raised his head; his whimpers swallowed by Draco's lips.

While their mouths were joined, two hands found their place on Harry's stomach: one pale and one slightly tanned. They found each other and linked their hands, covering Harry's stomach where the fruit of their love was slowly, but surely, growing.

The upcoming months wouldn't be easy, but together they would make it through them. That was an unspoken promise.

* * *

**AN2: So, how was it? I promised a good ending in the beginning and I delivered it. I have to admit though that this was one of the most difficult chapters I had to write until now. I hope I managed to keep it fairly realistically ... Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**On a side note: I was _so_ incredibly tempted to let the chapter end at the part where Harry is in the bathroom, right before the scene switches to Draco. It would have made for a very suspenseful cliffhanger, and it was so tempting to let it end there, but then I figured I couldn't put my readers through the tension, so I ignored the temptation and let it end when the answer was clear. I'm actually a bit proud of myself for resisting that temptation _ **

**Anyway the next chapter will be called: Informing the family **

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and completed stories, please visit my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9 Informing the family Part 1

**Author's note: You may have noticed it (or you may not have) but this chapter is called Part 1 (just like the previous chapter). Now I know I mentioned in the former chapter that the next chapter would contain all the reactions. *pauses* Well, as it turned out, if I put all the reactions together I would reach more than 20 000 words and well, that's a bit too much *winces* So after discussing it with a friend, I've decided that the reactions would be spread out over three chapters.  
First part contains Narcissa's reaction. Second part will contain Lucius' and Severus' reaction and the third (and last part) will contain Remus' and Sirius' reactions (I know most of you have been looking forwards to the last ones' reactions, so I apologize for making you wait longer, but yeah *winces*)**

**! Be sure to read the AN underneath the chapter as well.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Kadzuki Fuchoin; PyroFyre1214; xxxsocialstandoutxxx; Shalette; RDibby; Hikory; Raiderhater13; NarutoDracolover112; hotflower901; rebe-e; Dmortal999; Open-Minded ME; TRIC4R; Atari 9; ninaspringfield1134; Cherri101; Shibby510; Flying Chrissy**

**Warnings: MPreg; a bit angst; chapter edited by myself (so I apologize for any mistakes left) and I hope I portrayed Narcissa's reaction well. I don't have any experience with this particular talk, so I tried to whinge it from what I've read in stories and from what I've seen on tv.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**I hope you'll like the first part!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Informing the family Part 1_

_30__th__ of October_

"What made you decide to not take the potion?" Draco asked an hour later when they had moved to the couch. Harry was sitting between his legs, leaning against Draco's chest and both their hands were placed on his stomach. Sapphire had joined them on the couch; purring and kneading Harry's leg until she had lain down on his lap to take a nap.

Mara and Ruby were lying in front of the fire while Garin was curled up in a dark, cool corner of the room. Rowen had taken residence somewhere near the Owelry – where exactly he didn't want to say and Draco was all too happy to have only one pet following him instead of two to complain about Rowen's refusal.

Harry turned his head towards him; his eyes were still red rimmed from crying, but he had calmed down. "I started thinking about how the baby would have looked like," he replied softly. "And then I started thinking that I probably would be forever wondering what kind of child we would have gotten. And I …" he trailed off and looked away.

"And you, what, Harry?" Draco asked softly and freed one hand to grab Harry's chin and lift it towards him so that the younger boy had to look at him.

Harry seemed embarrassed and he looked down, avoiding the other one's gaze. "I didn't want to kill our baby," he admitted reluctantly. "It's … it's something of us together and I … I just couldn't."

"Well, I'm happy you didn't go through with it," Draco muttered and kissed his cheek.

Harry frowned. "If you're happy that I didn't go through with it, then why the hell did you brew the potion in the first place? Why didn't you stop me?" he demanded to know and turned around, dislodging a disgruntled Sapphire from his lap. She meowed softly in complaint, but moved towards the arm of the couch and fell asleep there.

Draco looked at him calmly and answered, "Because while I do want this baby, I wasn't going to force you to keep it. What kind of person would I be if I made my lover miserable by demanding he kept a child he didn't want?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to and that includes keeping a child. I told you before, Harry, I wouldn't have been mad at you if you aborted the baby. And I wouldn't have resented you for it either," he added when Harry opened his mouth. "So that's why I didn't stop you; I don't want to make you miserable."

"But wouldn't you have been miserable if I had taken the potion?" Harry inquired and let himself be manoeuvred around until he was straddling Draco's legs with his arms resting on his shoulders.

Draco shrugged. "I would have mourned for a while, but I'd rather have you with me, happy, then unhappy and miserable because you were forced to keep the child."

Harry blinked and stared at him quietly for a while. Draco gazed back serenely. Honestly he didn't understand the point in going on about this, when they had made their decision, but he would wait until Harry got it off his chest, whatever he was brooding on.

Eventually Harry sighed and bent his head down to kiss him. "Sometimes you seem more Gryffindor than Slytherin," he chuckled weakly and this joke, albeit a weak one, let Draco know that Harry wouldn't pursue the subject further, considering it to be closed now.

Draco smiled back and slid his arms around him, kissing him back. "Don't mention this to the other Slytherins – my reputation wouldn't survive," he retorted mock solemnly.

"Your reputation is safe with me," Harry whispered against his lips and for the rest of the day they didn't leave Harry's quarters; spending their time instead mapping out each other's bodies, content with just caressing and stroking each other until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Halloween passed by in its usual festivities, although Harry and Draco didn't engage in the games the Slytherins played now. Harry didn't feel like it and Draco just didn't like the thought of either him or Harry doing something with another person for a dare. Blaise had mocked them and called them cowards, but had to retreat, sulking all the way, when his skin was spelled bright blue with pine tree green spots; Daphne had consoled him, offering soothing words in his ears while behind his back, she had given them an amused grin.

Three days later, on Thursday, Harry looked at the announcement board in the hallway before going to breakfast (still feeling slightly queasy after having rushed to the toilet an hour ago to expel his dinner of last night) and realized with dread that he would have a serious problem in three weeks.

On Saturday, the twenty-sixth of November, a Quidditch match was scheduled with Slytherin and Ravenclaw as the opening match of the year. Normally he would have been ecstatic at the prospect of a Quidditch match, but how could he play Quidditch when he was pregnant? There were Bludgers to think off and Beaters eagerly batting those Bludgers to him to prevent him from catching the Snitch. So far he had been hit twice by a Bludger – once in his second year, courtesy of Dobby and once last year, thanks to Ron – and while he could deal with the pain of a broken bone, he couldn't risk his unborn child. What if the Bludger hit his stomach? Or what if a Bludger threw him off his broom and made him fall?

The risks were too big for him to attempt to try to play. But what could he do? They could hardly play a match without a Seeker. Even if they made the reserve Seeker play in his place, people would be wondering why he wasn't playing. He could hardly explain he was pregnant.

"Shit," he muttered underneath his breath and then hurried to the breakfast table, when his stomach grumbled its protest at the lack of food. How he could feel hungry after throwing up was a mystery to him, but he wasn't about to complain.

Ruby nudged his hand once when he sat down at the table and he could feel his presence behind him.

He had just started spreading marmalade on his second toast when he was joined by Draco and he lifted his head to accept the kiss the blond gave him.

"Good morning," Draco greeted him and reached for the can with coffee.

"'Morning," Harry replied. "Have you read the announcement of the Quidditch match?"

"Yeah, we open the season against Ravenclaw," Draco frowned and looked dismayed at the selection of jam that was present on the table. "Should be an easy match – I've heard who their Seeker is and he's not good enough to compete with you."

Harry felt himself flush a bit at the compliment and cleared his throat. "About that; don't you think we need another Seeker for the match?" he lowered his voice, not wanting anybody to hear this particular discussion.

"Why would we need another … Oh." Realization hit Draco and he grimaced. "Damn it, I hadn't thought of that. You can't play in your condition." He drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. "We can't forfeit the game and we can't play without a Seeker. I reckon there is no other choice than to let the reserve Seeker, Hendric, take your place."

"Hendric? But you told me he wasn't up yet to play in matches," Harry remarked and took a bite of his toast. He swallowed when he was done chewing and continued, "Aside from that, how are we going to explain why I'm not able to play? They'll know we're lying if we tell them I'm sick and we can't tell them the truth."

Draco began gathering his own breakfast and didn't reply, but Harry could see that he was deep in thought.

If by some miracle, the Slytherins believed that Harry was sick, then it still posed a problem every time there was a match – he could hardly say he was sick every time they had to play. And if he had to be honest; while Harry was usually for giving everybody a chance to prove themselves, he had seen Hendric practicing after Draco had complained to him last year about his "horrendous act that is supposed to be flying" and he had to agree with his lover that the boy (who was two years younger than them) wasn't good enough yet to play as Seeker. During practice he had missed the Snitch more often than he had found it and that didn't bode well during a match. It was just a game, but every House played to win.

Having Hendric substitute him as Seeker wouldn't give them a good shot at winning the game unless they had luck and the boy found the Snitch before the other Seeker did.

"Letting Hendric substitute for you during the game would be risky, but we can't have you playing," Draco muttered and sighed. "The only other option is that someone uses Glamours to look like you and play in your place."

"Glamours?" Harry repeated bewildered. "But for that we still need to tell that person something to explain why I can't play – and why on earth the rest of the school can't know why I'm not able to play. Where are we going to find that person?"

Draco's eyes slid over the Slytherin table (automatically skipping the places where the first through fourth years were seated) and then they rested on one particular person.

He smiled. "We need somebody who we can trust to keep their mouth shut," he started softly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded warily, trying to discover who Draco was looking at.

"Why not Daphne?"

"Daphne?" Harry's exclamation of surprise was louder than he intended and several students turned their heads to look at him curiously. He threw them a glare and once they had turned around again, he bent his head towards Draco and whispered, "Daphne? I'm pretty sure we can trust her, but don't you think she'll want to hear the truth? For that matter, can she even fly decently?"

"Don't worry about the flying – I've seen her flying before, when she joined our practices occasionally before you were sorted into Slytherin. She's nearly as good as us and she has excellent vision. She has more chance at spotting the Snitch than Hendric," Draco snorted. Then he grimaced. "And yes, she'll probably want to hear the truth," he admitted begrudgingly.

"You have known her longer than I have; do you think she'll be able to keep quiet about … this?" he patted his stomach awkwardly, not daring to voice the actual word.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, she'll keep quiet about it. She'll realize how dangerous it could be if this news was known, so she'll keep her mouth shut. Although," he added and smirked, "we may have to bribe her with letting her buy stuff for it."

"I think I can live with that bribe," Harry responded dryly and rolled his eyes. "When are we going to talk to her?"

"I believe she has Divination now, so let's talk to her after lunch," Draco murmured and then turned his attention towards Harry's plate, where a half-eaten toast was lying between the crumbles of its predecessor. "Start eating; you haven't eaten enough yet."

"I've already had one toast," Harry protested and scowled.

"You're eating for two now, so having a bit more nutrition in your body won't hurt," Draco spoke softly, but firmly and squeezed his thigh.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but came up with nothing, so he gave up and resumed eating his breakfast.

* * *

They managed to find Daphne on her own when she left the Great Hall after lunch. As soon as she had risen from her seat, Harry and Draco had followed her, having finished their lunch a couple of minutes earlier.

"Daphne, can we talk to you?" Draco called her attention and she turned around.

She furrowed her eyebrows lightly at seeing both Harry and Draco, but nodded cautiously. "Yes, I have some time before I need to go to my next class."

"Not here," Draco murmured and beckoned her to follow them.

"What's going on?" she asked confused when they entered a small, dusty classroom that from the looks of it hadn't been used for many years.

"We need to ask you something," Harry began hesitatingly. Daphne would be the first person who would know about the pregnancy and he didn't know whether this was a good idea or not. He knew she could be discreet when she needed to be, but considering the magnitude of this particular secret, he wasn't so keen on telling other people.

"Oh?"

"We want to ask you to take Harry's place as Seeker during the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You need to wear Glamours so you appear to be him," Draco said calmly and leant carefully against a desk, after casting a suspicious glance at it.

"Glamours? Why would I need to pretend I'm Harry and take his place?" Daphne asked and frowned. "If Harry can't play that day, then put the reserve Seeker on the field."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Harry bit his lip and shared a look with Draco. The blond nodded encouragingly. "Before I tell you, you need to promise that you won't say anything about this to someone else. Nobody can know about this."

"Not even Blaise?" she furrowed her eyebrows, looking troubled.

"No, not even him. Maybe we tell him about this later," Harry replied and he wiped his slightly sweaty hands off on his trousers.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone," she said and looked solemnly, no trace of humour left on her face.

"I – well, it so happens that I'm … It's not easy to say this, but …" Harry stammered, feeling inexplicitly nervous at the prospect of telling someone else about the baby.

"What Harry is trying to tell you is that he's pregnant," Draco cut in and crossed the small space so that he could wrap an arm around Harry's waist.

"Draco," Harry hissed and scowled at him. Did he have to be so blunt about it?

Daphne opened and closed her mouth a few times before she regained her composure. "Oh, well, this is unexpected," she cleared her throat. "I didn't know you were trying for a baby. Not that it's any business of mine, of course, but well, usually people wait until they have graduated."

"We weren't trying for a baby," Draco responded and grimaced. "It's a long story, but this pregnancy wasn't planned at all."

"But you decided to keep it."

"Obviously," Draco inclined his head.

"So in order to keep it a secret, you need me to take Harry's place in the game."

"Yes; our reserve Seeker is not good enough yet to be put on the field and we needed someone we can trust to keep quiet about the real reason," Draco looked expectantly at her. "So, are you willing to take Harry's place?"

Daphne smiled. "Sure; though I'm not as good as you."

"You're nearly as good as Harry, which is good enough against Ravenclaw," Draco replied casually and hissed when Harry stomped on his foot. "What the hell?"

"How the hell do you manage to combine an insult and a compliment all in one sentence?" Harry shook his head and looked apologetically at the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry, Daphne. What he meant was that you're one of the best flyers in the school."

"I know what he meant, Harry," Daphne laughed and her eyes glittered in amusement. "I don't mind – I'm used to his backhanded way of complimenting someone."

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's meet two hours before the game starts so that we can perfect the Glamours," she continued, losing the trace of humour.

"That's good," Harry nodded. "And thank you, Daphne."

She chuckled and embraced him tightly. "Just remember that I'm going to spoil this child rotten," she winked.

"What a surprise," Draco snorted, but smiled.

She looked at her watch and tsk'd. "Sorry, but I really need to leave now if I want to be on time for class."

"Sure; we won't keep you any longer," Draco said and all three of them left the room, sneezing softly when the disturbed dust flew into their noses.

Daphne quickly walked away and Draco grabbed Harry's hand and both of them began to leisurely walk towards Harry's quarters, seeing as they still had time before their next lesson.

"See, I told you it would be fine," Draco told him once the painting closed behind them.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. "Yes, yes, you were right."

Draco smirked and joined him on the couch. "We didn't even have to bribe her."

"What a relief," Harry deadpanned. He turned around so he could look at Draco. "You do realize we still have to tell our family, right?"

The blond grimaced and absently started to caress Sapphire when she jumped on his lap with a sharp 'meow'. "I know," he sighed.

"Who do you think we should tell first?" Harry bit his lip.

"I reckon it's best if we tell Black and Lupin about it first – they are the ones we can immediately talk to," Draco replied and then pursed his lips. "Although I'm not sure whether I'm going to survive that talk or not, because I'm fairly certain your godfather will kill me for knocking up his godson."

"Sirius is not going to kill you," Harry reassured him, but relented when he saw the incredulous look on Draco's face. "Alright, he won't be happy with it, probably, but he's not going to kill you. I think."

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but I think I prefer being locked up in a room with an annoyed Voldemort, than having to tell your godfather that you're pregnant," Draco said solemnly. "At least with Voldemort I think I have a chance at survival."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved closer to the blond. "Now you're overreacting," he admonished him. "Sirius is more reasonable than you give him credit for."

"You're his godson. I'm not only the one who made you go through that pain thanks to my ancestor's charm, but I also knocked you up. If I ever was in his good grace, I think I just lost that by getting you pregnant before we even have graduated," Draco replied darkly and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, drawing him tightly against his side.

The dark haired boy sighed and put his head on the blond's shoulder. "Sirius might get … upset at first, but I think he'll accept it eventually," he muttered, but his voice was too weak to sound convincing.

To be honest, he was scared shitless at the thought of informing his godfather about the pregnancy. He was fairly certain Remus would accept the news without making too much fuss about it, but Sirius had made quite clear that he didn't expect a baby in the near future. He was probably still living in the delusion that he and Draco were just at the stage of holding hands and sharing innocent kisses – how Sirius could stubbornly believe in that illusion was something Harry didn't understand at all.

How would his godfather react to the news that Harry was pregnant? Somehow he had problems picturing him happy about it. Especially after his reaction when they told them about the charm.

Tension gathered like a ball in his stomach; how on earth would they tell Sirius about the baby without the man getting furious about it? Or worse: disappointed? Harry thought he could handle anger, but he didn't think he would be able to cope with Sirius' disappointment at the news of his pregnancy. He didn't want to disappoint his godfather. But he didn't want to give up his baby either.

They needed to find a way to soften the news to Sirius, so that the man wouldn't get in a fit of anger. But how would they do that? He wished he could ask someone of the adults advice about this. Instead of creating boring, dry books about goblin wars, they should write books with advice on how to tell your family you were pregnant. That advice would be a lot more useful than knowing which goblin angered which wizard and vice versa.

Suddenly an idea sprung up in his mind and he blinked. Asking someone advice usually implied that that person had experience with a certain situation. He needed to find someone who had experienced a pregnancy and maybe would be able to tell him how he could inform his family about it. The list of people he knew who had been pregnant before was very small and the list of people who would be willing to talk to him about it was consisted of only one person: Narcissa. Draco's mother.

"Harry?"

"Maybe we could ask your mother to help us telling Sirius and Remus about the baby," Harry sat up and twisted his body so that he could look at Draco properly.

"My mother?" Draco repeated surprised.

"Yeah; obviously she has had experience with pregnancy, so she could tell us how we could best inform Sirius and Remus about it," Harry explained; liking the idea more and more the more he thought about it.

Draco looked at him thoughtfully. "So mother would be the first person to know about the baby."

"Yeah; does that bother you?" Harry asked uncertainly. All this time they had been worrying about how they would tell Sirius and Remus about this, but Lucius and Narcissa had to be informed about it as well, considering they would be the grandparents of it. How would they react towards the news? After spending time with Draco's parents, he knew they weren't the cold, ruthless people they presented themselves as in public, but would their warm attitude towards Harry still stand after the news of the baby?

"No, it doesn't. I suspect telling my parents will be easier than telling Black," Draco replied dryly. "Although I think it's better to speak to them about it face to face, instead of informing them about the baby through a letter."

"I wasn't going to send a letter – I don't fancy getting it intercepted," Harry shook his head. "Is the manor connected to the Floo?"

"Yes, but it's very restricted."

"Does it have a connection to Hogwarts?"

Draco frowned and was quiet for a few minutes. "I think we're connected to Severus' office, but I'm not sure."

"Well, we can ask him if he'll let us use the Floo," Harry said, feeling oddly relieved that he wouldn't have to tell Sirius about the baby immediately. Funny how it would be easier to tell his boyfriend's parents that he was pregnant than his own godparents. Wasn't it usually the other way around?

"What if Severus wants to know why we need the Floo?" Draco raised an eyebrow and his arms reached out to pull the other boy back to him.

"Say it's private and we tell him about it later?" Harry suggested weakly.

Grey eyes rolled. "You have such well thought out plans," he muttered sarcastically.

Harry scowled at him. "You know a better way to contact your mother?"

"Not without possibly alerting someone else," Draco admitted after a short moment of hesitation.

"That's what I thought," Harry mumbled. "When are we going to contact your mother?"

"Tonight is not possible because we have Astronomy, but we can try to contact her tomorrow after dinner," Draco replied. "What do you think?"

"I guess it's better to tell her as soon as possible," Harry murmured with a sigh.

"It will be alright; I promise," Draco whispered in his ear and Harry nodded, careful to not bump his head against Draco's chin.

He would try his best to believe in Draco's reassurance that everything would be alright, but he doubt he'd be able to completely believe in it until the whole telling the family part was over.

He'd like to believe that informing their family would go smoothly, but the leaden ball of nerves in his stomach told him otherwise.

* * *

"Are you sure Snape won't mind us disturbing him now?" Harry asked softly, his voice barely reaching above whispering level.

They were right in front of Severus' quarters now. After dinner had ended, they had waited for an hour in the Slytherin common room - Harry catching up with Blaise, Daphne and Millicent – before they had made their way through the dungeon hallways.

Draco didn't know when his godfather usually returned to his rooms after dinner, but figured an hour would have given him enough time.

"He won't mind. It's Friday, so it's not like we disturb him during his correcting of homework," Draco muttered, squeezing the smaller hand in his own reassuringly.

"Yeah, but he might get annoyed if we disturb him during his free evening," Harry muttered and he looked pale.

"He won't." Before Harry could even think about turning back – and Draco could see he was contemplating the thought from the way his green eyes were shooting furtive glances at the entrance way a couple of feet away that would lead them out of the dungeons – Draco raised his hand and knocked two times on the door.

His godfather opened the door almost immediately and raised an eyebrow when he saw the two boys standing in front of him.

"To what do I owe this late pleasure of your company?" Severus asked dryly and stepped aside to let them enter.

"Is your Floo connected to Malfoy manor, sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes; why?" Severus threw them a suspicious glance.

"We need to contact mother to tell her something," Draco replied calmly; keeping his face blank when dark eyes studied him.

"What is so important that you need to tell her through the Floo connection instead of a letter or during the holidays?" Severus inquired and gestured them further in the quarters, leading them to his small living room.

"It's …" Harry hesitated, then continued rather stiffly, "We can't tell you about it yet – we want to talk to Narcissa about it first."

Draco winced inwardly; that kind of approach was not a good way to get Severus to do them a favour. Instead of trying to placate him, his lover had basically told him he preferred his mother over his godfather. He wondered if Harry was even aware of the implication in his answer.

Severus narrowed his eyes and the suspicious look returned. "Do the mutt and the wolf know about this?"

"Not yet," Draco said, taking over the conversation quickly after hearing Harry huff in annoyance. It wouldn't help their cause at all if Harry snapped at Severus now. He snatched Harry's hand again and squeezed in it comfortingly.

He suspected his lover was still a bit irritated at having been forced to throw up his dinner a while ago when he had suddenly felt nauseous. It seemed that morning sickness had finally piped up, although the term lied about the first part. Draco hoped that the morning sickness would pass soon, because otherwise he feared that quite a few people would find themselves at the wrong end of Harry's wand if they kept taunting him in the hallways, like they continued to do since the beginning of the school year.

"We're planning on talking to them about this … thing after we have talked to mother," Draco explained and shifted his foot a bit.

"You do know that using a teacher's Floo access to visit one's home is against the rules?" Severus remarked and calmly sat down in his chair, picking up the potions magazine that was waiting for him on the small table in front of him.

"We know, but this is kind of an emergency, sir," Draco replied, wondering if his feeling about Severus' decision was correct.

"We won't be away for a whole evening. We're back in two hours or so," Harry added; his tone betraying a slight hint of impatience.

"If I discover that your reason wasn't sufficient enough to be declared an emergency, I will make sure you regret it. Are we clear?" Severus said harshly and the two boys instantly nodded; both knowing that the older man wasn't bluffing.

"The Floo Powder can be found in the green jar," Severus instructed and his eyes slid over the page where a bubbling midnight blue potion was displayed on. "If you're not back in three hours, I'll personally come to get you. Make sure I don't have to." His dark stare made shivers run over Draco's spine and he hastily turned around, leading Harry to the fireplace.

He calculated the width of the fireplace and nodded satisfied; the fireplace was big enough for them to pass through at the same time. Even after all this time Harry was still clumsy when it came to Flooing and he wanted to avoid him stumbling and risking the chance of falling if he let him through alone.

"Come on," Draco muttered and pulled Harry next to him in the fireplace.

Green eyes stared at him bemused. "Wait, we're going through at the same time? Is that even possible?" he asked sceptically.

"How do you think parents Floo with young children?" Draco retorted rhetorically and then threw the green powder down, stating clearly, "Malfoy Manor!"

The fire turned green and flames burst out around them; wrapping their tendrils around the two boys and took them away. They passed several fireplaces; some showing living rooms, some showing kitchens, others foyers and they even saw what looked like a luxurious bedroom before they finally landed in the fireplace of Malfoy manor.

Harry still managed to stumble a bit when he exited the fireplace, but Draco caught his arm, preventing him from meeting the floor with his face.

A house elf with large, floppy ears and big, brown eyes squeaked startled when the fire spit them out and instantly straightened its back.

"Master Draco Malfoy, sir. Was can Linky do?" the house elf asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"Harry and I need to talk to mother. Is she home?" Draco asked, brushing the soot of his robes and Harry did the same to his.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa Malfoy is home – Linky will get Mistress," Linky bowed and then added nervously, "Master Draco Malfoy and Master Harry Potter are to wait in the guest room. Linky will send Hally with tea." Linky disappeared with a quiet pop.

"Come," Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him softly along, leading him out of the foyer and through a big hallway. They passed four closed doors and entered one near a big window that gave a view of a part of the garden, showing five trees of which the leaves had started to turn red and yellow.

The room contained a soft yellow couch with a chair in the same colour. A rug in a white colour covered the floor entirely and light green drapes were drawn over the large windows, though the waning moon managed to shine weakly through the fabric. The walls were a very pale blue and a small fire was burning in the – for Malfoy standards – small fireplace.

A tea pot with a pattern of blue flowers printed on it was already put on the small, round table between the couch and the armchair. The silver plate contained, aside from the steaming tea pot, three cups in the same pattern; a small bowl filled with sugar cubes and a creamer.

The two boys took a seat on the couch and sat closely next to each other.

Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"It's going to be okay," Draco murmured, recognizing the exhale as a way Harry used to try to calm down.

Harry laughed a bit shrilly and the blond winced. "That's easy for you to say," he muttered darkly. "I don't even dare to imagine how this conversation will play out."

"It was your idea to inform my mother first," Draco reminded him.

"I know that," Harry scowled. "That doesn't make it any easier."

Draco's hand reached out and gripped Harry's chin, pulling his face up and towards him. "Of all the people we need to tell about this, I can assure you that my mother will be the easiest to talk to," he smiled faintly. "Honestly, I think we need to be more afraid of your godfather than of anyone else." He grimaced.

"Don't remind me," Harry mumbled and pulled his head back when the door opened to reveal Narcissa, clad in a dark purple gown that reached her ankles.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed the room, taking a seat in the armchair. She crossed her legs and folded her hands together. "Draco, Harry; what a surprise," she murmured in greeting. "I have a feeling it isn't just for a social call that you're here," she continued lightly.

"Not exactly, no," Draco admitted. "We actually came here because we need your help."

"Oh?"

"Have you read Lupin's letter about our heritage?"

She nodded. "Yes; it was sent to us a while ago. It was very interesting," she replied, flicking her wand briefly in the direction of the teapot, which immediately started pouring out tea that vaguely smelled like rose. "Even your father had no idea that one of his ancestors developed a charm like that." She gestured them to take their cup of tea, which they did. "Are you here to discuss the letter?"

"Yes, in a way," Draco nodded and then hesitated. How does one tell his mother that he knocked up his lover before they even had graduated from school? Before they even were married? Having a baby out of wedlock was something that was frowned upon in the Pureblood circles and the Malfoy family had always been very strict about this particular thing. He could remember his father mentioning once that fifty years ago, a Malfoy heir was casted out of the family, because he had gotten a girl pregnant before they were married. The fact that she had been a Halfblood probably had been a reason as well.

And now Draco was in the same situation.

"Draco, what's wrong?" his mother asked, her eyes lightening up with concern.

"Narcissa, we came here to tell you that," Harry hesitated and then seemed to decide that just blurting it out was the perfect solution. "that I'm pregnant. We didn't know about the charm before I got my heritage and by the time we were told, it was … too late." He winced, his eyes shifting down towards his lap, while his cheeks coloured in shame.

Draco gripped his hand tightly, wordlessly showing his support. He would have tried to bring the news more gently, instead of being blunt about it like Harry had just been, but there was no going back now.

"I see," she answered calmly and studied them coolly.

"I know this isn't very convenient now, but we have decided to keep the baby," Draco took over, forcing himself to stay calm.

"You are certain about that?" Narcissa asked idly and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, we're certain," Harry replied; his whole body was tense. He looked ready to strike like a panther at the first sign that something was amiss. "We're not giving this baby up either."

She sighed and looked at them with a weird look in her eyes. "I wished you'd at least waited until you were graduated before having children," she murmured and placed her cup down on the table.

"It's not like we decided to have children now; it just happened," Draco muttered defensively and then raised his voice when his mother looked at him with reprimanding eyes. "Are you … angry?"

"Angry?" she repeated and tapped with a finger against her lips. "No, I'm not angry. A bit disappointed that you got Harry pregnant at your age, yes, because we raised you with values, but not angry."

Draco flinched and decided that he'd rather faced her anger than her disappointment. For some reason her disappointment stung him more and made him feel like he was a small child again awaiting his scolding.

"You two do realize that it won't be easy." She gazed at them thoughtfully.

"We realize that, yes," Harry answered softly and swallowed; his eyes seemed bigger against the pale palor of his face. "We didn't decide this on a whim."

"If you are certain about your decision, what help do you need?" she asked; her eyes lightened up a bit and Draco wondered whether that was a good sign or not.

"We," Harry glanced at him and took a deep breath. "We don't know how to tell Remus and Sirius about the baby. I was wondering whether you knew how to tell them about it." He fidgeted a bit, shifting from one side to another on the couch before Draco stopped him by placing a hand on his thigh.

"You didn't tell them yet?" his mother asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head. "No, we don't exactly know how to tell them," he admitted begrudgingly. That and there was that little fact that sometimes his cousin scared the hell out of him – and that was when he hadn't done anything wrong. What would he do once he got to hear that Draco had knocked up his godson? Somehow he doubted the man would stay as calm as his mother now.

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Darling, I'd had thought you would know who to approach first about this," she said, sounding as if she was scolding him.

"Who to approach first?" Harry repeated; a frown starting to form on his forehead.

Her eyes flicked towards the dark haired boy. "Yes; out of the two of them, Remus is the most approachable."

"You mean that we should talk to Lupin first?" Draco asked slowly; mulling over the idea quietly in his head.

Mother inclined her head, giving him a tight smile. "Yes, inform him first about it and then you can inform my cousin."

So Lupin would be acting as some kind of barrier when the time came to inform Black. Draco could see the appeal in that. It was obvious that Lupin was the calm one of both men and he suspected he had more chance to survive that particular talk than he had when they informed Black first.

"I was wondering if … if you could talk to Sirius about the baby?" Harry asked nervously and he bit his lower lip.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would I need to talk to my cousin about it?"

"Because," Harry glanced at him and Draco nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I figured you would know how to tell Sirius about the baby," he mumbled, his eyes sliding downwards, finding the floor very fascinating apparently.

"Harry, you and Sirius are closer than him and I. I don't think your godfather would appreciate it if he heard such important news from me and not from you directly," she replied in a neutral voice. "Why don't you want to talk to him?"

Harry sighed and looked at her rather sullenly. "Because I'm afraid he'll get mad at us and he'll try to hex Draco," he admitted petulantly and with red cheeks.

"I don't think he's able to be mad at you, Harry," Mother replied soothingly and a faint smile appeared on her face. "And I doubt he'd hex Draco; he knows that you love each other."

"Mother, Harry's godfather believes that we're still in the stage of holding hands and the threatening look he sent me when he and Lupin told us about Harry's inheritance, told me quite clearly that he wouldn't be pleased if we announce Harry is pregnant in the next five years or so," Draco deadpanned and thought to himself that if Black had a say in it, he and Harry probably wouldn't have taken the final step until they were forty or so. "I'm pretty certain he won't appreciate the news of Harry's pregnancy now. And I'm almost completely certain that I wouldn't leave that conversation unharmed." He couldn't hold back the shudder that went through his body at the thought of all the curses Black undoubtedly knew and he had to swallow. Telling him Harry was expecting his child wouldn't go over well at all.

"Oh," Mother blinked surprised, as if she hadn't expected her cousin to act so violent towards any mention of the couple taking it further than holding hands. Then she shook her head. "Be that as it may, Sirius wouldn't want to antagonize Harry by hurting you. He would however be displeased if he had to hear from me that Harry's pregnant. So boys, you'll have to tell him about it. I can't help you with that."

Harry sighed and looked at her pleadingly. "Can you at least be there if we tell him? As some sort of back up?" he asked hopefully.

Draco had to admit he liked that thought – with his mother nearby during the conversation, Black would hopefully be deterred from acting violent towards him. And well, they would need her support. He thought he and Harry could handle Lupin on their own, but with Black he'd prefer to have some support nearby.

His mother studied them thoughtfully for a moment and he could feel how tense Harry was. Hell, he was pretty tense as well.

"Fine; if you give me the hour and the date, I'll be there when you inform Sirius about the baby," she gave in and threw them a warning look. "Don't wait too long however."

"We won't," Draco assured her and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, mother."

"Yes, thank you, Narcissa," Harry smiled at her weakly, but he seemed relieved.

So they would talk to Lupin first and hopefully have him act as some sort of mediator when they talked to Black. And if they warned her on time, his mother would even be willingly to come and give them some mental support.

Her promise reassured him that they would at least one person who would support them.

"Of course, Draco, before you and Harry inform his guardians about the news, you need to talk to your father about this first," his mother interrupted his thoughts.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling inexplicably nervous. "I have to tell him the news now?"

"Yes, he needs to know as well. Besides," she suddenly smirked. "your father would be very miffed if he got to hear the news of his grandchild as last."

Well, there was no point in avoiding that conversation. His mother was right; they were here already and his father had the right to know that he would be a grandfather over eight months.

"I reckon he is in his office?" he asked warily and pulled his hand off Harry's thigh.

"Yes; he is dealing with his correspondence, but I'm certain he'll make time for you," she replied confidently.

"Alright; I'll go inform him now," Draco responded and stood up, schooling his features in a calm mask.

"I'll go with you," Harry said quickly and wanted to rise off the couch.

"No, Harry, this is something that Draco needs to do on his own," his mother reprimanded Harry softly and then gave her son a stern glance. "Now go; you don't have much time left before you need to return to school before curfew."

"I'll be right back," Draco murmured to Harry and left after his lover nodded with a slight grimace on his face.

Praying his father would be in a good mood, he made his way to his father's office; feeling like he was walking towards his own doom.

* * *

**AN2: So what did you think of this first part? Was it good? I hope so! Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**Now, today I've started retaking some exams that I've failed. My exams are fairly spread out over a couple of weeks with my last exam being in the first week of September. As this is my last chance, I really need to pass them.  
So I don't know if I'll be able to update in two weeks again. It could be that I still update in two weeks (which will of course be obvious), but if you don't find an update in two weeks, you know why that is.**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: Informing the family Part 2

**Author's note: Yeah, I couldn't resist. I have some time between my exams, so I decided to update this story with the second part. The third part is almost finished as well (and it is a really long one. I don't think I'll cut that part in half, because then you readers would have to wait even longer for Sirius' reaction and I think you're waiting long enough already. So be prepared for the next chapter being more than 11 000 words O.O)**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Kadzuki Fuchoin; jeffhardyluvsme; Shalette; MirrorFlower and DarkWind; delia cerrano; Dark Elven Sorceress; xxxsocialstandoutxxx; TigerInTheMoonlight; rebe-e; Flying Chrissy; cardgirl91; Hikory; RRW; RDibby; Atari 9; Hatake Tsughi**

**Thank you all for your continuous support of this story; it really makes me happy to see how many people read my story.**

**Warnings: MPreg; a bit angst; chapter edited by myself (so I apologize for any mistakes left behind); and I hope that I managed to not make Lucius and Severus too OOC in their reactions. Again, I don't have any experience with this, so I create the reactions from stories I have read about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling owns it**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Informing the family Part 2_

"Why does Draco have to do this alone?" Harry asked suspiciously.

If he had to be honest, he didn't want to be alone with Narcissa right now. He knew she approved of him as a lover for her son, but would her approval last now that he had gotten pregnant?

"It's traditional for Purebloods that the father of the child informs his father about it. It's the duty of the son to bear the news of a new heir to his father on his own," Narcissa replied calmly and gestured towards his cup. "Drink, Harry, before it gets cold."

Resisting the urge to tell her he would just cast a Heat charm if that happened, he picked his cup back up and took a sip from it.

"Have you decided what to do during the school year?" she asked after a moment had passed in silence.

He stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She gestured towards his stomach. "I mean, have you decided whether you're going to let the school know that you're carrying a child or are you going to hide the pregnancy?" she clarified and poured more tea in her cup.

"Oh, eh, I haven't thought of that yet," he muttered bemused. It hadn't crossed his mind that everyone would know about the baby once his pregnancy progressed. How could he have been so stupid to forget that crucial fact? Considering the way most students either avoided him or went out of their way to antagonize him, he didn't think it was a good idea if they knew about the baby. What would they do once they heard that news? Somehow he couldn't imagine the students taking it well and his hands clenched around his cup.

He would have no other choice than to hide his pregnancy. But was that even possible? Even with large clothes, it would eventually be obvious that his stomach would be big.

"How far along are you?"

"A bit more than a month," he replied, startled by the question.

"Hm," Narcissa narrowed her eyes and looked at him calculatingly. "Chances are big that you'll give birth at the end of the school year then. Of course with babies you never know, but I estimate that you'll go in labour around the end of June."

"Oh," he blinked, not certain what kind of response he should give to that. He hadn't thought about the labour date yet, but after doing a quick math, he had to agree with Narcissa that the baby was likely to arrive at the end of the school year. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He almost jumped two feet in the air when Narcissa clapped her hands and a house elf popped up in the room immediately.

"Fetch me parchment, quill and ink," she ordered and the house elf bowed, snapped two fingers together and the requested material appeared on the table. "That'll be all," she dismissed the house elf and after one last bow, it disappeared again.

Without preamble she immediately started to write something on the parchment, which appeared to be some kind of list.

"Eh, Narcissa?" Harry asked uncertainly and glanced at the paper, trying to read it upside down.

She looked up and for the first time since they were here, she smiled at him warmly. "I'm making a list of everything you're going to need in the upcoming months – and the months following that," she replied, adding the last bit almost absently.

"Everything I'm going to need?" Harry repeated confused.

"Yes, we need to make certain that you'll get the necessary potions, like vitamins and some Nausea reducing potions as well, which you'll going to need soon. Then there are the maternity clothes you'll be wearing once you start showing," she began to sum up. "You'll also need equipment for the baby, like a crib; a wardrobe, clothes; pacifiers; toys; diapers; bottles. Everything a baby needs. You won't need to worry about a house, because my son told me you accepted his request to live together in the manor he got for his inheritance. And, because I'm fairly certain you don't want other people to know about the baby, I'll order some magical belts for you that will hide your stomach once you start showing. It will create the illusion of a flat stomach."

"Eh, won't it harm the baby?" was all Harry could think of to ask. He was getting rather overwhelmed by the sheer number of things he would need. Of course he had already figured out that he would eventually need stuff for the baby like the crib and such, but he hadn't thought about the clothes or even potions he would need to take. Merlin, he was too unprepared for this.

"No, no," she reassured him. "All these belts do is create an illusion, like a Glamour, only stronger. It won't interfere at all with the baby's growth."

"Oh, that's – that's good to hear," he stammered, feeling panic threatening to overwhelm him when he imagined all the things that would happen in the upcoming months. He and Draco clearly hadn't thought those aspects through when they had made the decision to keep it.

Narcissa seemed to realize that he was getting overwhelmed and on the verge of panicking, for she placed the quill and the paper down and stood up, walked over towards him and sat down next to him.

Her eyes gazed at him gently and she extracted the cup out of his hands, putting it down on the table, before she grabbed his hands in her own and squeezed softly in them.

"Harry, darling, everything is going to be alright," she said soothingly.

An embarrassing, high chuckle escaped his throat and he could feel his cheeks burn in shame. "That's what your son says as well," he muttered, staring down at his hands enveloped by slightly smaller, pale ones.

"And he's right," she said firmly. "Harry, you don't need to worry. I know what you and the baby need, because I went through the same thing. I'm going to help you with this."

"So you're not angry?" he asked in a small voice. His chest tightened at the prospect of facing her anger. So far she hadn't shown exactly what she thought of the baby. Did she accept the news because she was genuinely happy with it? Or did she only accept it because both of them had made it clear that they would keep the baby?

"Oh sweetie," she suddenly sighed and the next moment he was engulfed between two warm, slender arms that cradled his head against her shoulder and his nose was filled with the smell of lilies. "Of course I'm not angry at you. Why would I be?"

"Because I got pregnant now?" It came out as a question and Harry hated the way his voice wavered. He wasn't a small child that needed to be coddled and he squeezed his eyes shut, when they started to burn. Why on earth did the urge to start crying threaten to take over? He was seventeen, for Merlin's sake! There was no need for him to cry.

"Harry, you didn't know about the charm, so it isn't your fault that you got pregnant now. Sure, it probably would have been better if you and Draco were older before starting on children, but it is what it is," she murmured and a hand came up to caress his hair. "I'm not angry, dear. How could I be angry when you're giving me a grandchild?" She tilted his chin up and looked straight into his eyes. "I love you like my own son, Harry. I see how happy you make my son and it's clear to me that you two love each other very much. If you two hadn't been serious about each other, then yes, I would have been angry about it, because then this baby wouldn't have a stable home."

To his shock she kissed his forehead softly. "You not only gave me a second son when Draco introduced you to me, but you're giving me a grandchild now as well. There is no way I could ever be angry with that or hate you."

He bowed his head and a few hot tears escaped, making a trail down his cheeks before they spat apart on his pants. He hadn't known how relieved he would feel once he heard Narcissa's reassurance. Of course having Remus' and Sirius' acceptance would even be better, but it was good to know that at least one person would be on his side.

Narcissa didn't actively acknowledge his tears, but she hugged him again. "Your parents would have been proud of you, Harry," she whispered and he hid his face against her shoulder, hugging her back while a weight seem to fall off his shoulders. He had always wanted to hear that his parents would have been proud of him, especially now.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," she spoke soothingly and Harry let himself tentatively believe in the promise, secure in the knowledge that he had Draco with him and Narcissa on his side at least, if things would turn out less than alright.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath to steel himself and knocked on the closed door in front of him, waiting with bated breath for the permission to enter.

"Yes!"

His father didn't seem surprised to see him entering the office, though that probably had to do with the wards alerting the master of the manor of their arrival.

"Draco, is there something I can do for you?" Father asked and rolled up the letter he had been reading.

He came closer to the desk and halted in front of it. "Yes, I want to talk about the heritage Harry received."

Father raised an eyebrow. "Take a seat."

Draco sank down in the comfortable chair and forced himself to not fidget in agitation. His father wouldn't approve of such behaviour, stating it wasn't befitting for a Malfoy to behave like that.

"It was an interesting letter that Remus sent me," Father mused and gave him a sharp glance. "I assume you have read the heritage book."

"Yes." Draco nodded, even though it hadn't been posed as a question. "Together with Harry."

"Do you have any questions? I do have to admit that I'm still doing more research about this, as I wasn't made aware of this particular part of the Malfoy history," Father continued and while he sounded neutral to an outsider, Draco could hear the small note of irritation hidden in his father's voice. He probably didn't appreciate the fact that this particular part of history had been hidden in books that nobody looked through unless they had a good reason.

Like they had now.

"Not a question. I want to talk about a specific part of the heritage," Draco replied, keeping his voice as even as possible.

"Which part?"

"The part that states that Harry is capable of carrying children now."

"Ah yes." His father frowned slightly. "That _was_ a particularly interesting part. The complexity of the charm is very intriguing; especially the part of it activating whenever a Malfoy becomes a couple with a Potter. I'm doing research about that mostly, so that we won't be surprised if you and young Harry decide to have children in the future. It's better to avoid complications after all."

Well, he wouldn't find a better opening than that. "Father, I need to tell you something."

Grey eyes – eyes that he had inherited – looked at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth, ready to confess, but the words got stuck in his throat and he closed his mouth again, wondering how on earth he was supposed to tell news of this particular magnitude. How could he tell his father that he would need to sped up the research, because there would be a baby arriving in eight months? How could he inform his father that he had basically thrown every Pureblood rule out of the window by knocking up Harry, when they were still in school and not even engaged?

His hands clenched into fists and he stared at the floor, keeping his breathing as calm as he could. It wouldn't do now to start panicking. But the prospect of facing his father's anger, or worse, his disappointment seemed to have stolen his voice and his nerves and he was seriously beginning to consider writing a letter and leaving it behind before fleeing back to Hogwarts. He didn't care that that sounded cowardly. He didn't want to face the disappointment that would surely appear on Lucius' face once he heard that his son had gotten his boyfriend pregnant at the age of seventeen.

"Draco, what do you need to tell me?" His father broke through his thoughts and when he looked up, a glint of concern had appeared in his father's eyes.

"It's … Because Harry and I didn't know about the charm before his birthday, we never used any protection," Draco admitted and he began to feel uncomfortably warm.

"Are you telling me that Harry is expecting your child?" Father's voice had cooled a bit and Draco couldn't hide the flinch that went through his body.

He nodded and swallowed; not looking his father in the eyes, he continued, "Yes, we found out a week ago. He's almost a month and a half pregnant. We have decided to keep the baby."

There. He had said it. There was no going back now.

The silence that reigned after his confession seemed to ring in his ears and he closed his eyes in resignation, deciding he could do nothing but wait what his father would say about this.

But there was one thing that he was absolutely certain about and that was that he wouldn't give up his baby, even if his father ordered it. He didn't want to lose his father, but when it came down to choosing between him or the baby, he would choose his child without a doubt.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to keep it? A baby is going to change your lives completely," his father finally broke the silence and Draco was shocked to hear that he sounded calm instead of furious or disappointed. That didn't mean he was in the clear yet though.

He took a deep breath and then looked his father straight in his eyes, wanting to show that he wouldn't go back on his decision. "Yes, we thought about it and we're certain we want to keep it. We realize it won't be easy, but we won't give up the baby."

His father studied him, his face unreadable. "And what if I told you, you wouldn't be welcome anymore in the manor? If I decide to disinherit you?" His voice was soft, but dangerous.

This was what he had been afraid of. But he wouldn't back down.

"I would regret being disinherited, but there is nothing you can do that would make me even considering giving our child up. So, if you think it's necessary, you can disinherit me, but that won't change our decision," Draco spoke firmly, but inside fear was swirling around in his stomach and he felt faintly nauseous.

Their gazes never wavered and the tension – that had been hanging around them – broke when his father nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad I managed to raise a son who knows the importance of family," Lucius said calmly.

Draco managed to avoid having his mouth fall open from shock, but it was a near thing. Did his father really approve of the baby?

"I know you're a responsible adult, but know that you can always come to me or your mother if you need help with the baby – in fact, I'm fairly certain your mother is already making lists of the necessary equipment your baby needs," his father continued dryly.

"You – you are not angry?" Draco asked baffled.

Father raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be? Yes, it would have been preferable if you and Harry had started on children when you were older instead of now, but you made it quite clear that you wouldn't go back on your decision. I only want you to realize that it is not going to be easy, taking care of a child at your age."

"We realize that," Draco murmured and wetted his lips. The tension in his body seemed to slowly disappear after his father's reassurance that he wasn't angry.

Abruptly Lucius rose up from his chair and came to stand next to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Then you have my approval. Don't hesitate to write me if you find yourself in need of assistance. I'll make sure that I have my research completed soon, so that you know what to expect."

Draco closed his eyes in sheer relief. "Thank you, father."

"I'm proud of you, son. Don't ever doubt that," Lucius murmured and gave his shoulder one last squeeze before he released him and sat down again behind his desk. "Now I think it's best that you and Harry go back to Hogwarts, before you're too late."

Draco nodded and stood up. A quick glance at the clock standing next to one of the big bookcases showed him that time was indeed running out for them. If he wanted to avoid his godfather coming through to personally retrieve them, he and Harry had to leave now.

He had opened the door already when his father's voice made him halt.

"Draco?"

He turned around and looked at his father inquiringly.

A faint smile was visible on the older man's face. "Take good care of Harry and my grandchild."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course," he replied and slipped out of the office.

He gave himself a moment, leaning against the wall while trying to steady his still trembling hands. That had gone better than he expected.

Relief coursing through his body, he made his way back to his lover and mother. Even if Lupin and Black didn't react well, at least they would have his parents to count on.

* * *

Lucius stared thoughtfully at the door which was closed after his son's departure. He had to admit that he never expected to hear such surprising news so early in his life. Of course he had realized that what Harry and his son had together wasn't merely a flirt – that was evident in the way they looked at each other and how they behaved when they were together. Then there was the fact that Draco had requested Harry's name to be put on the document that would transfer one of the Malfoy properties to him once he became of age.

Living together was a big and important step in the Pureblood culture and it wasn't something that was to be treated lightly. Even the most promiscuous Pureblood knew better than to take a fling to his or her manor. A manor was a sacred sanctuary; a place where the children of a couple could grow up safely and the magic infused in the building would protect and nurture anyone who lived there for an extended period of time.

So for his son to have asked to have his boyfriend's name on the same paper meant he was very serious about his relationship with the Potter heir. It wouldn't surprise the older Malfoy that Draco would soon ask Harry to marry him – even if Lucius had given his son a bit more slack when it came to traditions, he had made sure that Draco realized that a manor was a sacred place and that he should only share it with the one he intended to have as spouse. Too many different lovers and the manor's magic would weaken in its confusion as to whom it needed to protect.

He couldn't say he had been surprised that Draco has asked for Harry's name on the document. He had even expected it, but had left it up to Draco to start the conversation about it.

Lucius smiled faintly when a memory of a nervous looking Draco popped up in his head, who had given him a whole speech as to why he thought Harry's name needed to be on that paper. His son had never looked so flustered before and it had made Lucius realize just how far his son had fallen for the dark haired boy.

Shaking his head to dispel the memory, he glanced at the letter in front of him. It was sent by his cousin Marcus, who spent the majority of his time studying the heritage of Purebloods. He had published several books already, each one talking about the history of a Pureblood family; its specific traits like magical talents that was only inherited by that particular family or certain looks; family members and their various allegiances … Lucius had never managed to figure out how exactly his cousin managed to get his hands on that valuable – and often sensitive and highly guarded – information and the younger Malfoy couldn't be persuaded into giving away his methods.

When Remus had sent him the letter with the explanation, the first thing he had done was contacting Marcus, asking him to search every piece of information he could find with regards to the Potter family. The Potter family was one of the few oldest Pureblood lines that Marcus hadn't researched yet, so the man had been very accommodating and had sent a thick package together with the letter, in which he had written or copied down everything he had found about the Potters.

According to Remus the Potters hadn't known much about the charm, because the Malfoy family had carefully guarded that secret, but it could never hurt to see what the Potters did know about it. It would help for example if another Potter had gotten together with a Malfoy later down the line so that he could compare the two situations.

While he had been waiting for his cousin's reply, he had gathered all the books that dealt with Lucian Malfoy and he would study those together with the information Marcus had gathered about the Potters.

With a sigh, Lucius rolled up the letter and put it in the first drawer of his desk. He had thought he would have at least a year before the subject of pregnancy would come up, but of course, when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived, he really should have expected to be given even less time than that.

He didn't fault them for not using protection though – it wasn't their fault that they hadn't known about the charm sooner. Lucius was certain that if the boys had been told about Harry's heritage before the boy turned seventeen, they would have been smart enough to use protection.

Broodingly he stared through the window on the opposite side of the room, which showed various stars twinkling softly.

When Draco had confessed that Harry was expecting his child, he was shocked. He had assumed that with this news they would wait until they had at least graduated before thinking about children. That would have at least cleared one obstacle in their lives.

He would have reminded his son about Dumbledore and the big threat he posed, but he assumed the boys had already taken that into consideration before they decided to keep the baby. They were both responsible, despite their young age, so he couldn't accuse them of going about this whole affair lightly.

And who was he to forbid his son from keeping the baby? Yes, the circumstances were not favourable, but they would have to work with what they got. He would do everything in his power to make sure that they wouldn't be in danger and that they would survive the future confrontation with Dumbledore.

He couldn't bear to think about losing his son and Harry, but to think he could now potentially lose his grandchild as well … No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He didn't care what he had to do, but he would protect his family.

A soft knock on the door alerted him to Narcissa's presence and he turned his attention towards her when she entered.

"I assume from Draco's face that the conversation went well?" she asked lightly and walked forwards until she was standing in front of his desk.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, he has my support with the baby."

"I thought you would give him your support, but our son seemed to fear the opposite happening," she replied, shaking her head.

"Did I give him such a bad image of myself that he would fear talking to me about a delicate issue like this?" Lucius frowned, not liking the thought that his son was afraid of which subjects he could breach with his father.

"The blame doesn't lie with you, dear," his ex-wife soothed him and sat down on the chair previously occupied by their son. "I presume that every young man of his age would be nervous to tell his father about his upcoming fatherhood."

"It's going to be a tough year for them," he said softly.

She bent forwards – a lock of her blond hair falling across her cheek – and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Yes, but we'll be there for them whenever they'll need us," she stated firmly.

He smiled at her. "Draco is lucky to have a loving mother like you," he complimented her.

She laughed softly. "And he's lucky to have you as a father and Severus as his godfather."

After having briefly shown him the list of all the things she wanted to buy for Harry and their grandchild, Narcissa bid him goodnight and left to her own private wing.

Yes, the boys wouldn't have it easy. But they wouldn't have to do it all alone; that Lucius would make sure of.

* * *

Dark eyes shifted from the page detailing the proprieties of Mermaid blood to the fireplace when the fire flared up green and spit out his godson and Potter. He snorted inwardly when Potter stumbled a bit, but was caught by his arm on time by Draco and he heard him mumble an embarrassed 'Thank you'.

"So you are able to read a clock," Severus drawled and closed the book, directing it with his wand back to its place on the bookshelf.

"Yes, you made sure I managed that, uncle," Draco replied dryly and muttered a quick charm that got rid of the ashes on his and Potter's robes.

"Thank you for lending us your fireplace, sir," Potter muttered and shot him a quick glance before he looked away.

That quick glance was enough for the older man to notice the red rimmed eyes and the flushed cheeks. Against his will he started to wonder what exactly had happened during their talk with Narcissa. For that matter, what had been so important that they couldn't say it in a letter or talk to her face to face during the holidays?

"Good night, uncle," Draco said and before Potter could open the door to escape, a sharp snap of Severus' wand locked the door with an audible 'click'.

"Sir?" Potter asked warily.

"You two are going to tell me exactly why you needed to talk to Narcissa now instead of waiting for a holiday," Severus replied calmly. "And don't even try to lie to me, because I will know."

His godson shared a look with Potter and the dark haired boy frowned. They seemed to have a quiet conversation, which unnerved the Potions master a little.

"Fine, let's tell him," Potter sighed suddenly and scowled lightly.

"We had to tell him sooner or later," Draco murmured and Potter shook his head, but let himself be pulled to the armchair opposite of Severus'. Draco sat down first and pulled the other boy on his lap and linked his arms around Potter's waist.

"We went to talk to mother about the letter Lupin sent my parents," Draco started.

"Which letter?"

"The letter about my heritage," Potter replied quietly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. He had heard of Lucius what had happened during Potter's birthday as soon as the blond man had received the letter. Initially he had thought Lucius had been joking when he told the whole story about the charm, but when the older man had looked at him solemnly and had offered to show him the book where the information could be found, he had had no choice but to believe him.

He shouldn't have been that surprised though – Potter seemed to always find himself in weird situations. It figured he wouldn't have a normal inheritance either.

Later, after Lucius had left and he had been nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, he had mused over the fact that James Potter probably would have been horrified to hear that an ancestor of the Malfoy family had assumed all gay Potter men would bottom and that had made the whole thing slightly more bearable. Of course the thought of future Potter children running around made him scowl – especially if they would inherit their father's tendency for attracting trouble – but hopefully by the time they started on children, he would have quit his teaching job already and so wouldn't be bothered by them.

"I thought you had read all the information that could be found about Potter's inheritance in the book your father sent?" Severus answered when it became clear that neither of the two boys would divulge more information without any kind of prompting from him.

"Yes, and we went to talk about something specific to my parents," Draco said and he looked on his guard.

"If I remember correctly, you told me you needed to speak to your mother – not your parents," Severus said softly, but his tone warned them not to play games with him. "Why did you need to speak to both your parents?"

"Because it was my duty as the Malfoy heir to inform my father of the same news we brought to my mother," Draco replied neutrally and his arms tightened momentarily around Potter's waist.

That action coupled with the wording of Draco's reply made Severus suspicious.

"And what kind of news did you bring them?"

This time it was Potter who replied. "We told them that I'm," he hesitated before seemingly gathering his courage and he continued, "that I'm pregnant. Because we didn't know about the charm and so we didn't use any protection."

Severus closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Potter was pregnant. They were barely seventeen years old; students on the verge of graduating and were in danger because of Albus and they were expecting a child now.

_This is just wonderful_, he thought sarcastically.

"I take it you decided to keep it?" he inquired, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yes, we're not giving our baby up either," Draco replied and the stubborn look in his eyes warned Severus that he wouldn't be swayed.

Potter's eyes told the same.

"Is this the reason why you needed to use the Potion's lab in the last couple of weeks?" he asked when he remembered the two times when Draco had requested to use his lab privately. He hadn't thought much of it, had written it off as his godson experimenting as preparation for his studies after his graduation, but in the light of their news, Draco's requests suddenly took on a whole other meaning.

Draco nodded warily. "Yes, the first time was to brew the potion to test for pregnancy."

"And the second?"

"A potion that would abort the baby."

Severus could do nothing but stare at that admission.

"I wasn't certain at first whether it was a good idea to keep the baby," Potter replied curtly. "So Draco made the potion, though in the end it wasn't needed."

"What made you decide to keep it?"

Potter shrugged, his eyes locked on the carpet. "I couldn't go through with it." was all he answered.

"You two do realize that a pregnancy isn't to be taken lightly?" Severus said harshly. "Especially not with Albus waiting for a chance to finish what he started. Are you really certain you want to bring a baby into this world with Albus still on the loose?"

Both boys flinched; Potter clenched his hands and bit on his lip, while Draco scowled at him.

"Yes, we do realize this is serious," he bit out and Severus was startled to hear the hostile tone. He had expected such a tone from Potter, but not from his own godson. "Do you really think we didn't think this through? It's not like we decided this on a whim! We know the consequences and we realize how dangerous it is now with the old coot still running free. But we're still having this baby." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to have your approval as well, because you're my godfather, but there is no way we are giving up our child."

"Potter, you're certain of your decision?" Severus asked after a moment had passed in silence.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain of it," Potter replied confidently and this time he didn't look away from Severus' stare. "I'm not planning on giving up our baby; no matter what happens."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "If that is the case, arrangements will have to be made regarding your classes," he said curtly. "How far along are you?"

"Almost a month and a half," Potter replied and Severus could see tension leaving his shoulders.

"I assume Narcissa has already talked to you about what you'll need to keep this hidden from the other students."

"Yes, she said she would send me a belt as soon as she found a good one," Potter grimaced and Severus silently wondered how overwhelming Narcissa had been. Giving that this would be her first grandchild, he imagined she hadn't hold back when she told them what they would need.

"I can't give you a free pass for my class, because other students would get suspicious, but I can give you a list of charms that will prevent the fumes from harming the child," Severus continued neutrally.

Potter looked at him in shock, but then nodded; his eyes conveying his gratitude.

"What about the other lessons?" Draco spoke up after shooting Potter a look that the Potions master couldn't interpret.

"You can use Shield charms designed to protect a particular body part during Curses and Defence against the Dark Arts. The other classes shouldn't give you much trouble, but I have to inform the other teachers about this, so they are warned about it."

"Can you wait with informing them until we have told Lupin and Black?" his godson asked and for the first time he sounded nervous.

"Yes, but inform them quickly. It's better to not leave the other teachers too long in the dark," Severus warned him and he inwardly grimaced at the task he had taken upon himself. It had been quite a while since Hogwarts had last had a pregnant student and considering this time it was Harry Potter, there were bound to be some outrageous reactions.

He would need to devise a lie about the exact reason how Potter had fallen pregnant – it was better that not too many people knew about the inheritance.

"Thank you, Sev," Draco smiled.

"Don't thank me, brat," he shook his head. "Go to your dormitory – Potter, you to your quarters – now."

They both left after wishing him a good night and he sighed when the door closed, leaving him alone in the room; the crackle of the fire the only loud sound in the otherwise silent room.

The upcoming months wouldn't be easy for them and he hoped they really knew what they had gotten themselves into.

Shaking his head, he extinguished the fire and entered his bedroom. He needed to go to sleep now, because undoubtedly Narcissa would fire call him early in the morning tomorrow. He remembered the various potions a pregnant person needed to take and he was fairly certain Narcissa would demand he would be the one supplying Potter with them.

Sometimes he wasn't too sure whether it was a good thing that Narcissa had readily accepted his relationship with her ex-husband.

He felt a bit – a bit, not much – sorry for Potter. Narcissa was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be and no doubt Potter would be the recipient of that in the upcoming months.

At the very least that would make her stop nagging him about his apparent "lack of free time". Maybe the unborn child wasn't such a bad thing, if he took that into consideration.

After a final thought about hoping that the child would mostly take after Draco to prevent future trouble making, Severus fell asleep; unaware that a particular portrait had followed the entire conversation between him and the boys and was mulling it over in his head.

* * *

**AN2: So that were Lucius' and Snape's reactions to the news. All that is left are the reactions of Remus and Sirius, which you will read in the next chapter. I hope I managed to write their reactions well. Please leave me your thoughts behind in a review!**

**The next part should normally appear in two weeks, like the regular schedule dictates.**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11: Informing the family Part 3

**Author's note: So I have several things to announce. One, this chapter is more than 11 000 words long or 21 pages in Word. I had thought about cutting this chapter in two once again, but then I figured that you readers have waited long enough for Sirius' reaction. If I had cut it in half, then you would have to wait another additional two weeks, before you would find out, and well, I thought that was a bit too long, considering you're already waiting for so long. So yeah, prepare for a very long chapter - the longest until now.**

**Second, in two weeks, school starts again for me, which means that I'll have less time to write. I'm going to try and keep my regular schedule (I'm almost done with chapter 12), but if I don't update like usual, you'll know why that is. I'll keep you all informed on my profile if that's the case**

**Third, this chapter was one of the most difficult ones I had to write (I don't know which one was more difficult: the discovery and decision about the baby or this one). I've tried to keep everyone in character, even Sirius, but I apologize if Sirius' reaction was too OOC. A friend of mine assured me that his reaction was believable, giving his overprotective nature when it comes to Harry, but yeah. I apologize in advance if his reaction seems too OOC *winces***

**Thanks to the following reviewers: MirrorFlower and DarkWind; Hikory; Padfootette; Hatake Tsughi; TRIC4R; RDibby; kistenbabe; Shalette; Hermione331; Atari 9; Wisegirl5595; xxxsocialstandoutxxx; rebe-e; Mashkai30**

**Warnings: Long chapter; MPreg; angst; drama; overreacting Sirius; sort of bonding moment between Snape and Harry; eh I think that's it. Oh and don't worry, the issues between Sirius and Harry will be resolved by the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it (same applies for chapter 8, because I noticed that I forgot to add the disclaimer there)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Informing the family Part 3_

_6__th__ of November_

Two days after their confession to Draco's parents and Snape, Harry received the list with charms he could use to protect his baby against the potion fumes and the dangerous spells during Curses and Defence against the Dark Arts from Snape, who delivered it to him during the afternoon. The man spent a while explaining the way the spells worked and showed him how to move his wand during the incantations. Before the older man left, he also handed over the first batch of potions that Harry would need to take every two days to ensure that there would be no problems during his pregnancy.

Expecting it to taste foul, like all the other potions he had had to consume in the last six years, he was therefore surprised when the two potions tasted slightly sweet with a hint of peaches.

Narcissa had already sent him three books that would explain male pregnancy in more details and what experiences he could expect during the upcoming eight months. The letter she had included assured him she was tracking down a belt for him and that she was comparing various belts to make sure he got the best.

After reading some bits and pieces of one of the books, he realized that the nausea he had been experiencing the past couple of weeks was called morning sickness and that it was a normal part of the pregnancy. The book estimated that morning sickness would last until the third month at most, though there had been cases of men who experienced morning sickness during their whole pregnancy.

Harry fervently wished he wouldn't be one of the unlucky ones and that the nausea would stop when he reached his third month. He didn't particularly fancy seeing his dinner back after he woke up.

"I see my mum has started her shopping spree," Draco said casually when he entered the living room after dinner.

Harry snorted and looked up. He was lying propped up against two pillows on the couch, his legs stretched out with Sapphire on his lap and Ruby lying next to him on the floor. Garin was gone, hunting for some rats. Mara pushed her head softly against Ruby's head and the latter growled sleepily before making some space on the large carpet, so that Mara could lie down as well.

"In retrospect us worrying about your mother's reaction seems silly," he replied dryly and lifted his legs up so that Draco could sit down on the couch.

Sapphire meowed a sleepy complaint and fussed a bit before she found a comfortable spot again on Harry's stomach.

"I suppose she's excited about her first grandchild," Draco said absentmindedly and reached for the second book that was balancing on the arm of the couch.

"Where did you go after dinner?"

"I went to check up on Rowen, see if he needed something," the blond replied and browsed through the book quickly before placing it down again. "He seemed to have found a comfortable spot in the Owelry, near Hedwig."

"Good for him," Harry chuckled and closed his book.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, though I had to use four different books just to complete that essay for Snape," Harry grimaced. It hadn't been fun to search for the appropriate books and then look through them to find something suitable for his essay.

"Severus will be pleased with your dedication," Draco chuckled and the other boy rolled his eyes.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's legs and looked at him contemplatively, his mood suddenly turning solemn.

"What?" Harry frowned and he slowly caressed Sapphire's back, making the now adult cat purr appreciatively.

"When are we going to tell Lupin and Black about the baby?" he asked softly.

Harry bit his lip and his hand stilled on Sapphire's back. "I don't know, but I guess we need to tell them soon. I reckon it's best to start with Remus like your mother told us," he replied; not looking forward to that talk. "She promised us she would be there when we tell Sirius, so I think we better not wait too long with that conversation either."

"Well, we can't visit Lupin in his quarters, because Black will mostly likely be present then," Draco mused and stared thoughtfully at the flames in the fireplace. "Our best bet is to catch him when he has a break. But we have to have some free time as well."

Harry called forth his schedule in his mind and went over the hours mentally. They had two free hours after Defence against the Dark Arts on Wednesday and he thought he had seen Remus correcting assignments afterwards, which could indicate that he didn't have a class to teach then.

"What about Wednesday?" he said out loud and elaborated when Draco stared at him blankly. "We have a free period after Defence and I think Remus is free then as well. We could talk to him next Wednesday."

Slowly the blond nodded. "Yeah, that's probably the best moment," he muttered. His hand reached out and grabbed Harry's only free hand. "Then there is the matter of check-ups."

"Check-ups?" Harry repeated puzzled. What kind of check-ups was Draco talking about?

"Yes, for the baby." Grey eyes shifted towards his stomach before they looked at him again and he muttered a soft 'oh' in understanding.

"You're going to need a check-up soon, but who are we going to ask for that?"

"Can – can you do the check-ups?" Harry asked and he flushed underneath Draco's astonished look. "I mean, you're studying Healing and you knew which potions to brew and which spell to use to check how far along I am," he muttered uncomfortably.

To be honest, he'd rather have Draco do the check-ups than the new nurse. He didn't want to think ill of the woman, but in the situation he was in now, he couldn't afford accidental leaks. And he had to admit that he was still feeling a bit rattled from his latest experience in the Infirmary. He knew that it hadn't been really Pomfrey who had cast the curse, but he still couldn't completely shake off the feeling of terror he had experienced during that moment he had been suffering. To allow a woman he didn't know at all to cast spells on him, especially in the state he was in now … No, he didn't feel comfortable at all with that.

"I don't have a problem with that, except that I don't want to risk hurting you," Draco replied, his eyes troubled.

"Hurting me?" Harry looked at him astonished. "How on earth would you hurt me?"

"For one, the book we use doesn't say much about pregnancy, let alone spells used for the check-ups," Draco answered patiently. "And two, I'd have to search those spells in the library and frankly I don't trust myself to be able to perform the spells right if I had to study them on my own." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not going to risk hurting you or our baby, because I botched up a spell."

The firm, closed look on Draco's face told Harry that this was one particular subject he wouldn't be swayed on and he sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"I still don't want to go to the nurse for this," he muttered and ranked a hand through his hair.

"We could ask my mum whether she knows someone we can trust and who wouldn't mind coming to Hogwarts regularly," Draco suggested after a moment of silence.

"I guess that's our only option," Harry heaved a sigh and Sapphire huffed, apparently having enough of the distraction around her, because she jumped off his stomach and stalked out of the room, presumably going to his bedroom. He shook his head amused; at times his cat had a real prissy attitude.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed shocked when an arm slid around his back and pulled him up; another hand guiding him until he was seated on Draco's lap, chest to chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason for this?"

The blond quirked a smile. "I just missed this," he mumbled and a hand guided his head down until his lips pressed against Draco's.

Both weren't particularly in the mood to do something more than kissing and so minutes passed in silence; their mouths connected to each other, their tongues seeking each other out.

"I love you," Harry whispered once they broke apart with a soft gasp.

Grey eyes glittered. "I love you too."

Harry's stomach muscles tensed a bit when a cool hand slipped underneath his sweater and laid flat on his stomach.

"And I love our baby as well."

Harry smiled and still with the hand securely against his stomach, he caught Draco's mouth again in another breath taking kiss; deciding in the back of his mind that tender moments like these were still too far apart and he wouldn't mind experiencing them more.

* * *

"Read the next chapter by Friday and we'll discuss it then," Remus smiled and then dismissed the class.

Instantly the scraping of chairs being hastily pushed backwards and the loud chatter of the students filled the classroom; books were closed with a heavy 'thud' and quickly shoved inside their bags. The students left the classroom in a steady stream; most eager to return to their dormitories where they could either relax or start their homework already and others hurrying off towards their next class.

Only two students stayed behind and stayed seated until everyone else had disappeared.

Remus – who had sat down behind his desk, ready to start correcting the assignments – looked up in surprise when his sharp hearing still picked up two heartbeats in his classroom and he blinked when he saw Harry and Draco still seated in the last row (their places since a few weeks when it became clear that some students found it more interesting to practice their spells and curses on both boys instead of their real test subject).

"Harry, Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Ready?" Draco murmured in Harry's ear and the younger boy nodded, feeling his heart starting to beat quicker in anticipation of the upcoming conversation.

They placed their bags on a desk in the front row and came to stand in front of Remus' desk. Harry hid his shaking hands behind his back when he saw Remus' nose twitch and the man frowned, as if he was smelling something he didn't recognize.

_Oh god, what if his smell is as good as Ruby's and Garin's and he can smell the baby?_, Harry thought and his breath hitched when the first small tendrils of panic started to wrap around his mind.

Since they had been told of his inheritance, he hadn't been in close contact with the older man like he was now and unlike last time, there were no scents of tea and sugar masking the air between them.

Even with them wanting to tell the news now, Harry didn't feel comfortable with the knowledge that Remus might be able to smell the baby. Surely the sense of a werewolf wasn't that strong?

"I – we need to tell you something," Harry began and swallowed, willing himself to ignore the ball of nerves that seemed to be growing bigger with each second that passed.

"That sounds serious," Remus muttered and glanced at Draco.

"It is," Draco replied; his hand – hidden from Remus' sight – reached out and grabbed one of Harry's sweaty hands, wordlessly showing his support.

Remus made a sound as if he clucked his tongue and muttered a spell to lock the door and raised a strong privacy shield.

"I didn't think you'd want to risk the chance of getting heard by someone else," he explained when he saw Harry's baffled look.

"True," Draco murmured.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

"It's – it's about my inheritance," Harry began and hesitated for a few seconds, before continuing, "More specifically about the part that says I can get pregnant now."

He could practically feel Remus tensing in response and winced slightly.

"Oh? What about it?" Remus sounded calm, but Harry saw him sniff the air again delicately and his shoulders hunched a bit. Well, chances were big that Remus already suspected what they wanted to say.

"It's … I am …" He couldn't go further. His throat seemed to clamp up and he clenched his free hand to hide the trembling. Not daring to look in amber coloured eyes, he glanced down at the floor, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

_Come on_, he silently urged himself on. _If you can tell Snape you're pregnant, you can tell Remus as well._

Looking up again he opened his mouth, but at being confronted with Remus' worried face, the words in his throat shrivelled up and disappeared, leaving him there standing like a fool with his mouth half open before he closed it again. He could feel his cheeks flushing and he shut his eyes tightly.

How was it fucking possible that he could go up against the most dangerous Dark Lord the world had seen in centuries, but he didn't have the guts to inform his honorary godfather that he was expecting a child? What the hell was wrong with him?

As he had done during the talk with Snape, Draco came to his rescue again.

"We wanted to tell you that we discovered a few weeks ago that Harry is pregnant," Draco said clearly and he freed his hand, only to snake his arm around Harry's waist and pull him closer to his side until Harry could lean his head against Draco's shoulder if he so wished to do. "And that we have thought about it and we have decided to keep the baby."

Outwardly the blond boy showed nothing but a calm face with steadfast eyes, but Harry could hear – and Remus probably as well – how his heart was thundering and his breathing seemed to have picked up its pace a bit.

All the air seemed to leave Remus' body and he slumped back in his chair, a hand coming up to rank through his hair warily.

"Oh cub," he sighed and Harry thought he could detect a hint of disappointment in his tired voice. He flinched and told himself he wouldn't cry. It was bad enough he had been blubbering like a child when he and Narcissa had been left alone and he wouldn't do that again. He would be stronger now; crying wouldn't help his cause at all. It would be useless to spend his energy in crying.

He had made his decision and he knew he needed to accept the consequences – even if that meant that Remus would be disappointed in him.

But was it so stupid to have hoped for a positive reaction? Even if they were still only seventeen and with Dumbledore being a threat?

He bowed his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with seeing Remus' disappointment. "I'm sorry," he whispered and his hands started to fiddle with the edge of his shirt. "If we had known about the charm, we would have used protection, but it was too late by then. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get pregnant now!" he pleaded, hoping that the older man would believe him.

"I know you didn't mean to, Harry," Remus replied quietly and that did nothing to improve Harry's mood. "I just wished …" he shook his head and glanced at them sharply. "I hope you realize that having a baby with Dumbledore on the loose is not a good idea?"

"We know, but I don't want to get rid of our baby," Harry muttered and looked outside the window. "It's not like we decided this on a whim," he continued and felt how Draco pulled him tighter against his side. "I'm sorry, but even though the baby isn't planned, I don't want to give it up."

"And we hope that you'll accept that," Draco took over and then added almost casually, "But even if you don't, we are still keeping this baby. So you better get used to the thought of becoming a great uncle over eight months."

Harry let out a strangled sound that could have been a choked laugh or a muffled sob. He couldn't believe that Draco had said that!

"Well, I never thought I would hear this so early in my life," Remus finally said after a moment – too long in Harry's opinion – had passed in tense silence.

"We never thought we would be parents so early in our lives either," Draco responded dryly. "Life works in mysterious ways I suppose," he shrugged and Harry couldn't decide whether his calm demeanour was an act or whether he really didn't care that Remus could get angry about this.

"That's one way of looking at it," Remus snorted and then almost lazily pointed his wand at Draco, making Harry gasp in shock and Draco keeping him grounded where he stood when he made a move to stand in front of him.

"Draco, what …"

"I trust you will take good care of my cub and the baby?" Remus asked and his eyes flashed almost feral, making Harry understand for the first time since meeting Remus why people would be afraid of a werewolf in his human form. Remus looked ready to jump over the desk and rip Draco apart if he so much as dared to utter a wrong word.

"Of course – I love Harry and I love our baby already; I'd do everything for them," Draco answered and looked Remus straight in his eyes. This time Harry was almost completely certain his calm act was real. Which didn't make sense at all.

How could he be calm when a wand was pointed at his face and with the other man practically threatening him?

"Good," Remus managed to make that one word sound like a growl. "If I ever hear or see you mistreating them, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"I understand."

What on earth was happening now?

Harry shifted his foot a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. "Remus?" he asked uncertainly. "Does this mean that you, well …" he stopped talking, not certain how to pose his question.

"I accept your decision to keep the child, yes," Remus replied calmly and after throwing the blond one last warning scowl, he tucked his wand back in his pocket and the dangerous, feral eyes changed back to concerned, warm ones. "While I am worried about how this will affect the whole situation with Dumbledore, I'm not going to force you to remove the baby. I reckon we'll have to be more careful from now on and make sure that no news about your pregnancy is leaked to either the student body or to people outside Hogwarts."

"Narcissa is going to provide me with a belt to hide the pregnancy," Harry muttered, feeling confused about the sudden turn of events. He had thought Remus would get angry at them for not using protection or for their decision to keep it. The man most likely knew that they had already taken the last step in their relationship, but that didn't necessarily mean that he would accept the news of the pregnancy as well. And considering how protective the man could get at times ...

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I'd reckon a belt would be the easiest and best solution," he mused.

"Are – aren't you angry?" Harry stammered in a small voice.

"Why would I be angry?" Remus sounded sincerely confused and that didn't help clear up Harry's confusion.

"Because I'm pregnant now, even though you warned us about the charm."

"Harry, unlike Sirius I realize that you're adults now, capable of making your own decisions. I know that you didn't plan this pregnancy and it isn't your fault we discovered the existence of the charm so late," Remus replied, shaking his head. "I believe that you would have used protection if you knew about your inheritance on time."

"Of course we would have," Draco muttered.

"And I trust you have talked about this and didn't decide this on a whim."

Mutely Harry shook his head.

"Then I see no reason why I would be angry with you," Remus concluded and looked at him calmly. "Yes, it probably would have been better if you had waited with having children until you were older, but it's useless to think about what ifs. We'll just have to be very careful now and make sure you're always protected. Besides," his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile, "wolves are pack animals and I'm pretty certain the wolf in me would give me a very hard time if I became angry at you for keeping the baby. As far as the wolf is concerned your baby is already part of the pack."

"You can smell the baby?" Draco asked surprised; apparently he hadn't noticed Remus' earlier sniffing or he hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Yes. Not very well, because the scent is very faint, but I picked it up once you came to stand here," Remus responded amused.

Harry expelled the breath he had unconsciously hold in; relief shooting through his body. He hadn't realized just how afraid he had been of Remus' reaction until it was finally over. Narcissa had assured him Remus wouldn't get angry, but he hadn't been able to completely place faith in her reassurance.

"Harry, did you really think I would be angry?" Remus asked softly and leant forwards, leaning on some papers with his elbows.

Harry shrugged and could almost feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "A bit, yeah, because I know it's dangerous to have a baby now while Dumbledore is still out there," he muttered, ignoring for now the soft squeeze Draco gave his side. "And I know it's kind of stupid to keep the baby now, but I can't give it up." His voice wavered at the end and he blinked rapidly.

"Oh cub," Remus sighed and Harry started when the older man suddenly stood in front of him.

The arm around his waist and Draco's presence next to him disappeared and were replaced by two warm arms that pulled him into a tight embrace, filling his nose with the scent of lavender and old books. "I'm not mad at you at all. A bit shocked that you're pregnant already, but not mad. I'll be there to help you with the baby and whatever else you need. It's going to be alright."

Harry could do nothing else but nod and he embraced the older man back tightly.

* * *

Hours later, they were lying underneath the sheets in Harry's bed. Dinner had passed rather peacefully, with only a few students muttering about Harry turning dark or Draco manipulating him. Thanks to the anti-nausea Snape had supplied him with, Harry barely felt any discomfort anymore, except for the mornings when he still had to expel his dinner of the night before.

They had done their homework in the library, joined by Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, Dean and Neville (which at first had made the atmosphere rather awkward, until everyone had relaxed and had focused on their work). Afterwards Draco had followed Harry to his quarters, though not before he had dropped his books in the dormitory.

After having discovered the benefit of a private shower big enough to host both of them, they had changed into their pyjamas and had slid between the sheets. Garin had curled himself around one of the bedposts; Sapphire had kneaded a spot for herself between their legs at the end of the bed and Mara and Ruby lay on each side of the bed, the flames on their tails the only light in the otherwise dark room.

"See, I was right: we had nothing to worry about Lupin," Draco muttered and Harry shifted closer to his side with a huff.

"Shut up; it could have happened that he reacted badly," Harry replied petulantly.

The blond chuckled in the dark, half dry hair. "It could have, yeah, but it didn't."

"I still don't understand how you could stand there so calmly while he had his wand pointed at you," Harry frowned and threw one leg over Draco's thighs.

He could feel the blond shrug. "I do admit that at first I thought he would hex me," he admitted rather sheepishly. "But he's more sensible than that – besides, I know he's protective of you; if he hadn't warned me, I would honestly have been shocked."

"More like threaten," Harry murmured darkly. His head was lying on Draco's shoulder and he felt an arm being draped over his stomach. He sighed and bit his lip. "Now we only need to tell Sirius."

"Yeah," Draco answered apprehensively. "When do you want to go talk to him?"

"Well, Remus told us to get it over soon, so maybe this weekend?" Harry tilted his head so that he could look at Draco's face. Draco probably felt his stare, because he looked down a bit; giving Harry the chance to look in his eyes instead of at his cheek and mouth. "Do you think your mother will be available then?"

"Considering this is about the baby? Yeah, she'll be available then," Draco snorted softly. "I'll send her a letter tomorrow. Is Saturday okay with you?"

Harry rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, fine with me," he muttered and then yawned, hiding it on time behind his hand.

"Guess it's time to go to sleep," Draco murmured amused and after sharing a soft kiss, they closed their eyes; Harry falling asleep easier than the days before.

* * *

After asking Sirius whether it was okay with him if they visited him and Remus on Saturday, Harry discovered once again that when you weren't looking forward to something, that particular thing seemed to arrive much quicker than you wanted. Thursday and Friday seemed to fly by and thanks to Snape's list of spells, his stomach was constantly protected during the Defence against the Dark Arts lessons. The potions were doing their work as well and his nausea was reduced to only being momentarily nauseous during the morning, right after waking up.

Then, sooner than he'd wanted, Saturday arrived and with that the moment when they would inform Sirius about the baby.

The first thought he had upon waking up was that he wasn't ready to get out of bed. Not even the faint nauseous feeling could get him out of his comfortable sheets and he was perfectly content to just stay in bed and not do anything else for the whole day.

Alas, he hadn't counted in Draco and Narcissa, who arrived shortly after he had managed to doze off again.

"Harry, wake up."

A hand was softly shaking his shoulder and he moaned disgruntledly.

"What?" he muttered irritated, cracking open one eye to see Draco sitting next to him on the bed.

"You need to get up," the blond informed him. "You still need to eat breakfast and take a shower before we go to your godfather."

"Can't I just stay here?" Harry closed his eye again and burrowed deeper into the soft, fluffy pillow. "I don't want to get up."

"Harry James Potter, you will get out of bed immediately or you'll find an eager bucket ready to dump ice cold water on you," Narcissa entered the bedroom and tapped her wand against her leg. "And don't think I wouldn't do that," she threatened when Harry shot her a calculating look.

Not fancying meeting an ice cold bath, Harry was forced to give in and he disappeared in the bathroom, muttering darkly underneath his breath.

When he entered his small living room, the table was loaded with plates covered with toast, scrambled eggs, boiled tomatoes, some sausages and a can filled with orange juice.

"I won't be able to eat all that!" he protested, but let himself be pulled down on the couch by Draco.

"Just try to eat as much as you can," Draco replied and gave him a quick kiss on his temple. "Ready for today?"

"No," Harry answered in a deadpan manner and he filled his plate and started to eat slowly.

Narcissa took a sip of her steaming cup of tea. "It'll be alright, Harry. Sirius may be rash at times and often acts before he thinks, but he has his heart in the right place," she said calmly.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, but it's the acting before thinking that worries me."

"Remus and I will be there to give you support – even my cousin isn't foolish enough to attack either one of you with us nearby."

Harry wasn't certain whether that was supposed to assure him or not.

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio was standing in front of the portrait guarding the entrance to Sirius' and Remus' room. Mara, Ruby and Garin hadn't accompanied them; they had told their masters that they would be safe enough for now, but it had been clear to both boys that the animals had seemed rather occupied. With what, they didn't know. Harry could only hope it wouldn't end in a bad way for him or anyone of his family.

"Please enter," the man in the portrait smiled and it swung open.

They stepped through and were greeted with the smell of coffee lingering through the whole quarters.

"Ah, you're here already." Remus came into view with a smile. "Good morning, boys, Narcissa."

"'Morning," Harry muttered, coming to an abrupt halt near the couch.

"Good morning," Draco replied, managing to give the older man a small smile.

"Good morning, Remus," Narcissa greeted him.

"Good morning!" came the cheerful voice of Sirius and he showed up behind Remus, his face gaining a surprised look when he saw his cousin standing in the middle of the room. "Narcissa, what are you doing here?"

She nodded towards the boys. "I'm here on their behalf."

"On their behalf?" Sirius repeated baffled and threw Harry a confused look.

Harry took a deep breath and jerked his head towards the couch. "Draco and I need to talk to you about something – I think it's better if we sit down."

Sirius narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he slowly sat down, absently placing a hand on Remus' thigh when the man came to sit next to him.

With a flick of her wand, Narcissa enlarged one of the chairs so that Draco and Harry could sit together while she occupied the other one.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Sirius asked with a frown marring his forehead.

"It's …" Harry shared a look with Draco before he continued, "It's not something we planned on; it – it just happened."

"What are you talking about?" his godfather asked, sounding fairly baffled.

"You remember our talk about my inheritance?" Harry started to feel ill and wondered absently whether it was his morning sickness popping up again, despite having thrown up already or whether it was just feeling generally sick because of the upcoming confession.

"Of course I remember – it's not something that I can forget easily," Sirius answered and glanced at Remus. "Moony, do you know what this is about?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Yes; they already told me about it."

"Why the hell did you know about this – whatever this is – first?" Sirius scowled and pursed his lips, looking remarkably well like McGonagall when she was in a furious mood.

"Does it really matter?" Remus sighed and shook his head. "Just shut up and listen, Padfoot."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, go on."

"Well … after that talk, Draco and I needed to perform a test," Harry went on, his voice wavering slightly at the end.

Draco took his hand and discreetly squeezed in it, ignoring Sirius' raised eyebrow at the gesture.

"A test," Sirius repeated slowly. "What kind of test?"

"It's … please don't get mad, alright?" Harry pleaded, not quite daring to look Sirius in his eyes.

"Harry, what kind of test?" Sirius asked neutrally, but with a hard tone and the atmosphere seemed to charge itself with tension.

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at his lap, whispering, "A – a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test," Sirius replied flatly and Harry could see Remus tensing in response to Sirius' tone of voice.

This conversation was not going well. He knew that; Draco knew that, hell, everybody in this room knew that.

Draco's grip on his hand tightened to the point where it was almost painful and Harry shot him a glance; grey eyes were staring directly at Sirius, his face not giving away anything he was thinking of.

"Because we didn't know about the charm, we didn't use any protection, so the test turned out positive. I'm almost two months pregnant," Harry rushed through the last sentence, his heartbeat loud in his ears, almost drowning out the sound of his blood rushing through his body and his sped up breathing.

There; it was out. He had finally told the last person that really mattered to him about the baby. There was no going back now.

An eerie silence fell over the room and eventually Harry gathered enough of his courage to raise his head and look up – straight into furious, blue-grey eyes. He flinched in spite of having prepared himself for this possible reaction and felt his heart thudding louder; his face growing uncomfortably warm.

The flinch seemed to trigger Sirius' verbal reaction at last.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Sirius snapped furiously, startling the other occupants in the room. Remus tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm, but the Animagus impatiently flung his arm away. "Even without the charm, why the hell didn't you use any protection? I thought you knew about the risks of unsafe sex?"

"It isn't like Draco has diseases," Harry protested. "He would have told me before we started to have sex."

"Oh yes, because you obviously can trust a Slytherin to always speak the truth," Sirius replied sarcastically and continued, before either one of them could interrupt him, "Aside from that, why on earth didn't you use a morning after potion?"

"I was already almost a month pregnant by the time we performed the test," Harry bit out, his anger finally rising to the surface. He really didn't like what Sirius seemed to implicate and wondered why he was reacting so angrily, while he normally was the most laid back one of them all. "A morning after potion wouldn't have worked."

"There are other potions that could have solved this!" Sirius retorted harshly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm not going to kill my baby!" Harry snapped and glared to hide the hurt that had blossomed up with Sirius talking about those potions. "We've decided to keep it. And our baby is not a problem that needs to be solved!"

"So you think it's a smart idea to be pregnant with Dumbledore out there?" Sirius wildly gestured towards the window. "You're already a bloody target as it is, without adding a baby to it. You really want to make it fucking easy for Dumbledore to kill you? And let's not mention your age!"

"Do you really think we haven't thought about Dumbledore before we decided what to do with the baby?" Harry hissed, ripping his hand free from Draco and balling it into a fist. "We know what we're doing and …"

"Obviously you don't, because otherwise you would have done the smart thing instead of this!"

"Sirius, I think it's time for you to calm down," Narcissa spoke in a low, but warning voice and she had risen up from his seat, looking at him coolly.

"Come on, Sirius, go to the bedroom so that you can cool off for a bit and then we'll talk further," Remus murmured, but his voice warned the other man not to test him.

Mostly that tone of voice worked, but now however he seemed immune against it.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Harry, calm down; getting worked up is not good," Draco spoke softly in his ear, having risen up when Harry did.

"If you weren't, you would have known that keeping this child is the most stupid thing you can do now!" Sirius shouted and in that moment he resembled the crazed man that had just broken out of prison. "Honestly, I had expected you to be smarter than this!"

It hurt.

It hurt a lot that Sirius didn't accept the baby like the others had done. The man he had thought would always support him and be there for him seemed now intent on breaking him down so that he would get rid of his child.

His whole body started to tremble and he felt tears burning his eyes, willing to go outside. How had he ever thought there was a slight chance that Sirius would act reasonable? How could he have been so mistaken?

"You know what?" Harry breathed harshly and threw the man who called himself his godfather a poisonous glare. "Fuck you! I'm done listening to you!"

Before tears could fall down, Harry stormed out of the room, ignoring Remus' shout and Narcissa's plead to wait in the hallway.

The last thing he heard before the portrait fell shut behind him was Draco, whose fury after seeing his lover hurt was now unleashed on a shocked Sirius.

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD?"

Harry didn't stay to hear the rest of the shouting match and instead hurried down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to disappear right now, forget that the whole past hour had ever happened. Maybe this was all just an awful nightmare and he would wake up soon in his bed.

His vision blurred and the few students he passed on his way pointed at him and started whispering to each other. Someone tried to stop him by shouting a taunt, but he ignored that person and tried to keep himself together until he was in his room.

He left the bright lights of the entrance hall and exchanged them for the soft, dimmed lightening of the dungeons. Just a bit further and he could disappear for a few hours. Nobody would be able to bother him there.

Harry had almost reached the portrait guarding his room, keeping his eyes on the stone tiles the whole time, when he suddenly bumped against something soft, yet unyielding and he stumbled backwards. A hand shot out and grabbed him tightly around his upper arm, pulling him back from his fall.

"Potter, do take notice of your surroundings," Snape bit out irritated and released his arm.

"I'm sorry, sir," he muttered and blinked, hoping the tears wouldn't fall down now. He already felt bad and hurt enough – he couldn't deal with the added humiliation of Snape seeing him crying.

"What happened?" Snape asked suspiciously. "And do look me in the eyes when you answer; it's common courtesy."

He took a deep breath and looked up, staring at a point near Snape's face. "Nothing happened," he answered flatly, hiding his trembling hands by stuffing them in his pockets. "I just didn't notice you were standing here, sir, sorry."

"Potter."

That particular infliction in Snape's voice let him know that the man wasn't planning on letting him go without pushing further. Damn it, why on earth couldn't Snape go back to silently loathing him? At least that would have made it easy to pass by him.

"Nothing happened. Excuse me, I need to finish my Transfiguration assignment," he mumbled and hastily walked past Snape, dancing right on time out of the man's reach when he wanted to grab his shoulder.

"Dragon scale," he murmured and the dragon in the portrait huffed, smoke circling out of his nostrils, before the portrait swung open and Harry slipped inside.

His trembling legs collapsed underneath him when he reached the couch and he sunk down on it, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. A shuddering breath rankled through his body and he bit his lower lip hard. A faint taste of copper alerted him to the fact that he had bitten too hard.

"**Master, what happened?"** Ruby's concerned voice rumbled through his head and he looked up through a veil of tears, seeing the large lion standing right in front of him.

Sapphire slunk from underneath the table and jumped on the couch, butting her head against his leg; offering her silent support.

"Did you talk to your family?" Garin hissed and slithered up Harry's legs, travelling across the couch, before draping his head on Harry's shoulder while the rest of his body was resting on the back of the couch.

"Yes," Harry answered, petting Sapphire slowly with one hand. "It didn't go over well."

That had to be the understatement of the year. He still couldn't comprehend how angry Sirius had been. Sure, he hadn't expected him to be happy about it initially, but the way he reacted …

Before either of his pets could reply, the portrait swung open and revealed an annoyed looking Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Harry sat up straight, feeling Garin slither closer to his shoulder as to not fall between him and the couch. "And how did you get in?"

"There is a defence mechanism built in the portraits, called a password," Snape replied sarcastically and Harry flushed, feeling a spike of embarrassment. The man came closer and his dark eyes swept around the room. "How odd. For someone claiming to have a need to finish an assignment, your surroundings are surprisingly bare," he mocked. "Even if you had managed to memorize the entire book, I'd assume you still need parchment and ink to write your assignment. Or do you and the mutt have some kind of mental bond that allows you to transfer your homework that way?"

Harry clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay calm. "I was just planning to start, sir," he answered flatly. "I'm still allowed to pay attention to my pets, right?"

"Potter, do not waste my time," Snape suddenly spoke softly, but his eyes gazed at him coolly. "You are not a child anymore, so cease this childish sulking and tell me what happened that made you distraught."

"I'm not sulking," Harry snapped and glared at his professor. "And what do you care about how I feel?"

"I am the Head of your house and as such have an obligation that requires me to pay attention to any problems my students experience," Snape said and sat down on one of the single armchairs, fixing Harry with a hard gaze. "Aside from that, you're carrying a child and your emotions can affect it. I won't have Narcissa complaining to me if something were to happen to you or her grandchild."

"It doesn't really matter," Harry muttered and looked away. "It was just a stupid argument, alright?"

"An argument? With whom did you …" Realization flashed across Snape's face and Harry swallowed. "You talked to the mutt about the baby, am I correct?"

Harry nodded and the hand on Sapphire's back stilled while his other one clenched into the fabric of his pants. Garin and Ruby were looking between the two men, content for now to let the older man – who smelled like herbs – take charge and take care of their master.

"What did he say?"

Harry shook his head, feeling something blocking his throat. He didn't want to repeat the things Sirius said; didn't even want to think about them anymore. If he didn't think about them, he could try to pretend that the whole exchange had never happened.

"Potter, do not test my patience. What did Black say to you?" Snape asked and he sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

"None of your business," Harry muttered and felt his eyes burning again. Shit, he couldn't start crying now. "I didn't ask for you to come here, so you can leave if you want."

"I'd thought you would have realized by now that keeping things to yourself isn't a smart thing to do," Snape remarked and Harry stiffened. "Then again, I suppose you don't learn from your mistakes."

That made Harry snap.

* * *

Severus could see the exact moment that Potter gave up on his flimsy attempt of nonchalance. His eyes shone with repressed tears and his breathing became laboured, making the older man wonder if it had been better to bring a Calming Draught with him.

"We told Sirius about the baby and he didn't take it well," Potter murmured, rubbing a hand fiercely over his eyes.

"How did he react?"

Of course the stupid mutt had to be an idiot and react badly. He wondered how that idiot had managed to live for so long with his temper and idiocy.

"Badly," Potter replied with a bitter laugh. "He said I was stupid for keeping the baby, saying I was too young and that it was unsafe with Dumbledore still around – as if we don't know that!" He lowered his hand and stared at Severus with eyes that shone full of hurt, making the Potions Master feel uncomfortable. He really didn't deal well with raw emotions. "He said it would have been better if – if I had aborted the baby." Potter brought his arm protectively around his stomach. "I don't understand why he got so mad. I know he didn't want Draco and I to have sex, but it's not our fault that we didn't know about the charm until recently."

Potter's voice was small, disturbingly childlike and to Severus' horror, tears started dripping down Potter's cheeks, the boy not able anymore to hold them back. A hand came up to cover his mouth, but Severus could still hear the muffled sob and he threw his eyes up, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve being stuck with a crying Potter again.

"Potter," he started slowly. "You know the mutt can be a real idiot at times. He has a short temper, and he was wrong to take it out on you, but he'll come around."

He really detested comforting somebody, because he wasn't good at it, but currently he was the only one around who had a chance of calming Potter down. Absentmindedly he wondered where his godson was, but focused his attention back on the conversation when Potter spoke.

Potter shook his head. "You didn't see his face," he replied miserably. "He really was furious – I have never seen him that mad before. I know we're young, but is it that bad that we want to keep the baby?"

It had been a while, but Severus could feel the urge to hex the mutt sneaking up again. He knew how vulnerable pregnant people were – especially pregnant men – and he still had opened his big mouth. What on earth had made him decide that blowing up on Potter had been a marvellous idea? For that matter, why had he reacted that badly? Severus could understand the man not reacting well, because of Dumbledore and his threat, but from what Potter had told him, the main problem was the baby itself and Potter's age.

Did the man really think Potter and Draco would have kept their hands to themselves? Severus' lip curled up slightly. He would be the first to state that carrying a baby while having a powerful wizard after you wasn't a smart idea, but even he knew Potter and Draco had not gone over the decision lightly. They weren't idiots. They both knew well what exactly was at stake here.

Instead of driving Potter away, Black should have done the smart thing and showed his support. Wasn't that what Gryffindors did?

Severus snorted silently. Apparently not. And it seemed that this particular ex-Gryffindor was quite a hypocrite as well.

Movement from his peripheral view made him turn his head slightly and he saw that Potter had pulled up his legs on the couch with his arms wrapped around them and his face hidden behind them. His shoulders shook with silent sobs and the Potions Master hesitated. He knew something that would hopefully show Potter that Black was likely to change his mind about the baby, but he wasn't certain whether he was ready to give that piece of knowledge away.

It was part of his memories of Lily and the thought of giving one of them away – even when it was to her son – made him almost balk in protest. His memories of her had been carefully guarded behind a thick Occlumency shield for years and he had never spoken of them to anyone else.

Those memories were his and he wouldn't allow the ignorant responses of other people to taint them.

But maybe giving up one memory wouldn't be that horrible. And it wouldn't be to a random person, but to somebody who would most likely treasure it, because it was about Lily.

After one last moment of hesitation, Severus stood up and sat down stiffly on the couch.

Potter stiffened and raised his head, staring at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Potter, I am certain Black will change his mind about the baby," he spoke softly.

Potter opened his mouth, presumably to protest once again, but Severus cut him off before he could even start talking.

"Because if he doesn't, he would be a hypocrite. And if there is one thing that most Gryffindors are not, it's a hypocrite."

"What are you talking about, sir?" Potter asked with a frown on his face and wiped away the few tears escaping down his cheeks.

Severus sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. "You know your mother and I were friends?" he started, hiding the bitter tone in his voice.

Potter nodded slowly, regarding him warily.

"Like friends do, she often told me what was on her mind, even when she had started dating your father," Severus continued and he could feel the boy shifting; his attention piqued at the mention of his parents. "Mostly it was about nonsensical things, like a fight she had had with another girl or an argument with your father. In our seventh year however she confided into me something that had deeply troubled her, but at the same time had made her happy."

"What had happened?" Potter asked softly, sounding like he was holding his breath.

Severus looked up and gazed calmly at him. Those big, deep green eyes – the mirror image of hers – were staring at him in rapt attention, the crying having stopped for the moment. "She had a pregnancy scare."

"What?" Potter sounded surprised.

"In the middle of seventh year, on a January evening, she told me that she and your father thought she was pregnant," Severus answered, his voice flat; his eyes shifting towards the fireplace. He could picture the scene clearly, despite it being a long time ago. The couch overflowing with pillows on which they were seated; their mugs filled with hot chocolate milk, prepared by the house elves; the fire dancing upon her red hair; her green eyes staring at him in worry, fear, yet tinged with excitement as well … "She was three weeks late and they had ordered a pregnancy test, which she would be taking four days after our conversation. Lupin, Black and Pettigrew had been informed about the possibility and from what Lily told me, they were all willing to help and support her, in case she was pregnant."

"But she wasn't."

"No. She confided into me a week later that while she had been worried about having a baby at her age and was relieved that she wasn't pregnant, she was sad as well that the test had turned out negative," Severus replied and looked at Potter again. "Even Black had been disappointed that the test was negative. It seemed that he had been looking forward to being the godfather of it."

Potter opened his mouth and seemed conflicted. "But," he murmured bewildered. "they were just seventeen back then. I'm the same age and he told me that I'm too young."

Severus inclined his head. "I assume he thinks you're too young – despite what had happened during our seventh year – because you are his godson and he worries about you. No parent likes to realize that their children are growing up, Potter, and that includes godfathers."

Potter fidgeted, looking down at his lap, before peering up at Severus with troubled eyes. "Do you think … do you think mum and dad would have reacted well if they heard I'm expecting a baby at seventeen?"

Severus stilled and then answered calmly, "While they probably would have scolded you, they would have shown their full support. I'm completely certain of that. Just like I'm certain that the idiotic mutt will realize the error of his ways and will change his mind about the baby."

Potter smiled weakly. "Thank you, sir."

Severus snorted and stood up. "I'll be taking my leave now then. Unlike some, I still have work to do."

He walked towards the door and before he opened it, he turned around. "Potter."

Potter looked at him expectantly. "Yes, sir?"

"Remember that even without the mutt's support, you still have others supporting you," he murmured. "The mutt may have to be wary of foreign liquids finding their way in his goblet, though," he smirked and then left the room, ignoring the shocked gasp behind him.

This had better be the last time he needed to comfort Potter.

* * *

"If you ever make Harry upset again, I'm going to make certain you'll live to regret it!" Draco finished his rant, breathing heavily. "Don't even think of coming near Harry if you're not going to apologize for being a bastard!" he snapped and stormed out of the room, leaving a heavy silence behind.

The portrait closed with an audible 'click' and he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he had said all that. The moment Harry had left the room, he had exploded and had chewed out Black, not leaving him any room to talk.

Clenching his fists, he leant against the wall, a bit further ahead, waiting for his mother to emerge. He wanted nothing more than to find Harry and comfort him, but he had to say goodbye to his mother first. She hadn't stopped him during his whole rant, but that didn't mean she would appreciate him not saying goodbye to her.

"Shit," he muttered and closed his eyes, his heart finally starting to slow down its erratic beating.

He still didn't understand what had made Black react so badly towards the mention of their baby. Sure, he hadn't expected him to be happy about it – especially not after the way he had looked at Draco a while ago – but to get so pissed off? He hadn't foreseen that. Neither of them had; even Lupin had looked shocked and there was not much that could rattle that man.

Was it the fact that they were only seventeen? That Dumbledore posed a dangerous threat? Or, Draco swallowed, was it because it was _his_ baby that Harry was expecting?

Black had never reacted badly towards him, but he hadn't exactly shown his approval either. What if Black did have something against him? What if he wouldn't have been that furious if Harry had expected someone else's baby? Was it just because it was his baby that Black had gotten angry?

"Draco."

Treading lightly over the carpet and with her gown rustling over the floor, his mother made his way to him.

"Mother," he murmured and looked at her. He grimaced. "How badly did I fu- mess up?"

She looked calmly back. "You gave my cousin a lot to think about," she answered and smiled faintly. "While you probably could have brought it over in a better way, I think this was the best way to shake him awake."

"Do you think he'll accept the baby?"

She beckoned him to follow. "He will. While he acted outrageously just now, he still loves Harry and he'll come to accept the fact that he's pregnant. I assume he needs time to adjust," she murmured.

Slowly they made their way to the dungeons – ignoring the whispering that rose up around them – and Draco frowned. "Time to adjust? Adjust to what?"

"To the fact that his godson is growing up and is no longer a little boy he can protect against the world," Mother replied amused.

"But Harry wasn't a little boy anymore when Black found him again," Draco said bewildered.

"No, but in his mind, Harry would stay the innocent boy, who needed protection against everything bad and evil." She came to a halt and studied him, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, making him blink in response. "No parent wants to see their child grow up, even though we all know that that day will arrive. Sirius should have handled it better and should not have let his emotions get the better of him, but in the end he reacted like every other parent, who finally realizes that their child is growing up and there is nothing they can do about it. Give him some time, Draco. He'll come around, you'll see."

"And what if he doesn't?" Draco asked warily.

"Then you and Harry will still have the rest of us," Mother answered determinedly. "But don't worry, son. Everything will be all right."

"I hope so," he muttered darkly, not certain how Harry would react if his godfather never wanted to speak with him again.

"I can see myself out through Severus' Floo. Go to Harry, Draco," she murmured. "He needs you now."

"Thank you, mother," he smiled gratefully and after kissing her cheek, he turned around and briskly made his way to Harry's quarters, where he hopefully was. Harry needed him now.

* * *

Harry felt better after his talk with Snape and with Draco near him, but he couldn't help but feel hurt when the weekend passed by without Sirius showing up. He had hoped that his godfather would have wanted to talk after he had had the time to think everything through.

He didn't know what he would do if it turned out that Sirius didn't want to see him anymore and because that thought was terrifying, he preferred to ignore it.

Draco had been a comforting presence throughout the weekend. He hadn't said much about what had happened after Harry had left the room; only that he had told Sirius what exactly he thought about his reaction. Harry felt there had been more to that particular talk, but Draco wasn't forthcoming with new information and so he had given up on pestering him about it.

* * *

Transfigurations that Monday after the disastrous weekend had a very awkward start. Harry had waited until a group was about to enter the classroom and had mingled between them, Draco following him after a shake of his head.

They had chosen places in the back of the classroom and for the entire two hours Harry kept his head down, not wanting to draw any attention towards him.

Sirius had greeted them all jovially as usual, but Harry had seen the slight bags underneath his eyes and he couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the weekend had gone by for the older man. Knowing Remus, the man probably hadn't made it an easy time for the Animagus and Harry felt guilty for causing a disagreement between the couple. It was bad enough he and Sirius had had a fight; he didn't want to be the cause of a fight between Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, class is over," Draco murmured in his ear and he looked up startled.

Indeed; the rest of the students had started talking animatedly whilst packing their bags.

"Oh," he muttered and blinked, shoving his own books in his bag.

"Common room, your room or the library?" Draco asked while they made their way to the doorway. They had a few hours free before dinner started.

"Maybe the …"

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry froze, his fingers tightening around the strap of his bag. Draco tensed next to him and he could feel the curious stares of some students who passed by them.

"Now?" he asked flatly, turning around slowly.

Sirius looked at him with unreadable eyes. "Yes; you don't have class now, right?"

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Then we have time to talk," Sirius stated and nodded towards Draco. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Draco replied with a frown and Harry saw from the corner of his eye how the blond gripped his wand tightly.

"I'm not going to do anything to Harry. I just want to talk," Sirius said patiently, though his eyes flicked warily towards Draco's wand. "I recall you said I was allowed to do that."

Draco breathed out slowly. "Fine. But I'm going to wait outside," he warned Sirius and the other man nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Give a shout if you need me," Draco breathed in Harry's ear and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth.

Harry nodded and watched how Draco left the room, closing the door behind him, after throwing a concerned look at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked warily and he shifted a bit, making the bag slide until it was slightly in front of his stomach.

"I want to talk about the baby," Sirius replied and took a deep breath. "Why don't you sit down?"

Harry opened his mouth to refuse, but Sirius' pleading look made him change his mind and he took a seat at the first desk, placed in the middle row.

"What about it?"

"Before I say anything else, I want to apologize," Sirius muttered and sat down at the edge of his desk. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry and most importantly, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Did Remus tell you to do this?" Harry asked sharply. Sirius' apology wouldn't mean anything if the man only offered it, because Remus had forced him to do that.

"No, he didn't," his godfather replied and he faintly smiled. "Although he did tell me quite clearly what he thought of my behaviour. I'm sorry I reacted like that; I went too far."

"Yes, you did," Harry murmured and ignored Sirius' small flinch. He wasn't trying to be deliberately mean, but Sirius had went too far with his reaction and he didn't see the need to act as if that hadn't been hurtful. "Why did you react like that?"

Sirius heaved a sigh and grimaced. "It's …" he paused and after a moment of hesitation, continued softly, "I thought that everything would be over once Voldemort was gone. With that bastard gone, I thought you would be able to finally live the life you deserved. But instead of that, Dumbledore stepped in to take Voldemort's place and even though I hate that backstabbing son of a bitch, I have to admit that he is one of the strongest wizards that the Wizarding world has known. And that scares me, Harry. I don't want to lose you to that man; all because he deems you too dangerous to stay alive." He looked at him with a pained look in his eyes. "I do think, though, that you have a decent chance against him. That's what kept me optimistic. Until Remus and I read about the charm. A baby takes a lot of your energy away; not only physical, but also magical. Even more so in a male pregnancy."

"I know that; Draco and I read the book as well," Harry said and shifted on the chair. He had never heard Sirius speaking so solemnly and it honestly worried him.

"If you know how much of your energy will eventually be taken away by the baby, can you blame me for getting worried? You were already at risk before, but this baby makes you twice as vulnerable and I don't want to think about what will happen if Dumbledore decides to attack you now," Sirius replied and a hint of frustration shone through his voice. "I know that you and Draco didn't plan this baby, but I am worried about you, Harry. I finally have my family back; I can't stand the thought of losing you or Remus. I already lost part of my family when your parents were killed. Their deaths nearly killed me – I don't think I would be able to go on if I lost you or Remus."

"Sirius," Harry murmured and stood up, crossing the small distance between them to hug the older man. "You're not going to lose me, I promise."

Sirius chuckled weakly and Harry felt his arms tightening around his body. "You can't promise something like that, pup. Not with Dumbledore as your enemy."

He sounded so miserable that Harry pulled back a little and stared him right in his eyes. "Sirius, listen to me. I'm not planning on leaving you or anyone else of my family. I was able to handle Voldemort – I can handle Dumbledore as well. Besides, I have you, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, my pets, even Snape to help me," he said firmly. "And Draco will do anything to protect me and the baby."

"I know," Sirius smiled weakly. "That was clear this weekend."

"I know that I'm taking a huge risk by keeping this baby," Harry continued, hands clenching down on Sirius' arms. "And I thought I would be able to remove it."

He felt Sirius jerk in surprise.

"But I couldn't. I can't kill my baby and you don't have the right to ask that of me. I want this baby, despite the risks and I want you to be a part of the baby's life. You said you finally had your family back – well, I finally have a family after all these years. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to choose between you or my baby. And it's not fair of you to ask that of me," Harry said, taking a deep breath once he was finished talking.

"I know; I never should have implied that you were better off with removing it," Sirius muttered. "I'm not going to make you choose between the baby or me, Harry."

"So do you accept the baby?" Harry asked and resisted the urge to squirm. Sirius' answer would decide whether he would still have the man in his life or not.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I accept it."

"Thank you," Harry whispered and hugged him again, burying his face in Sirius' shoulder.

"Do you accept my apology?"

Harry nodded and he heard Sirius sighing in relief.

"I don't like fighting with you," he muttered.

"I don't like it either," Harry replied, his voice slightly muffled through the fabric.

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm going to be a granduncle before I'm forty years old," Sirius mumbled bewildered and Harry laughed.

"Harry?" Draco's voice called out muffled from behind the door and Harry shook his head, pulling back.

"I need to start on my homework," he sighed.

"Go on," Sirius chuckled and released him. "Just make sure to rest on time. If you're like Lily during her pregnancy, you're going to need the rest."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Draco will make sure I don't overwork myself. I don't want to imagine how bad he'll get in a few months," he muttered darkly.

Sirius cocked his head slightly to the left and said gruffly, "You know, if I have to be honest; at first I wasn't certain whether I liked the thought of you and Blondie being together."

Harry stared at him surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah, thought he might take advantage of you," Sirius went on and his fingers patted the wand lying on the desk. "I already had several curses in mind in case he ended up hurting you."

"Eh, those curses won't be necessary," Harry replied uneasily. Draco's fear of being cursed by Sirius hadn't been that farfetched after all apparently.

"I know they won't. He's good for you; I can see that," Sirius said and looked away, as if he was ashamed for admitting that little fact.

Harry smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius."

He received a nod in response and he put his hand on the door knob to open it, but halted. "What made you decide that Draco is good for me?" he asked after a moment of wavering about the question.

When he turned his head, Sirius looked at him intently. "The way he defended you last weekend. And the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody sees him. It's the look James often gave Lily. You look at him like that as well. That's how I know he's good for you," he answered softly.

Harry didn't know what to say to that and with flushed cheeks he left the classroom.

Draco immediately took him into his arms. "How did it go?" he asked worriedly.

"Like you said; everything turned out all right," Harry answered smiling.

* * *

**AN2: So ... What do you think of Sirius' reaction? I hope it wasn't too OOC *winces* Also, I don't think Lily was still talking with Snape after she got together with James in the actual serie, but consider this particular scene a slight adjustment.**

**Next chapter will be called 'Quidditch' and well, the match won't end like everyone expected. Plus Salazar decides it's time to prove that even as a portrait, he hasn't lost all his knowledge. What this all means, you'll discover in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review behind with your thoughts!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

******P.S. For more information about my posted and upcoming stories, please visit my profile**


End file.
